Aint No Rest For The Wicked
by lilycantu
Summary: no tengo ni idea de que estoy haciendo, pero la historia empieza despues del episodio 1x14. no soy buena en los sumarios
1. Hey Brother

Hope ya estaba cansada de los monstruos llegando cada semana a la escuela a reclamar los artefactos de Malivore, sobre todo cuando ya no tenían ninguno. Esta semana había sido una especie de muñeca, Hola Chucky... pero el más grande problema en la vida de la Trihibrida era con Landon, él no le había hablado desde su discusión el día del concurso de Miss Mystic Falls. Ella realmente quería reparar la relación, pero al parecer el Fénix no.

_"intentare hablar con él, más bien hare que MG lo haga, tal vez la charla entre chicos ayude" comento Lizzie._

Lizzie Saltzman, quien iba a pensar que ella y Lizzie podrían ser grandes amigas, sus respectivos problemas con Landon y Josie las habían unido con un fin común. La rubia era buena amiga cuando dejaba de centrarse en si misma. Pero hasta ahora sus esfuerzos para recuperar a Josie y Landon no habían dado frutos. Josie no tenía ningún problema en hablar con Hope siempre y cuando no tocaran el tema de Lizzie, lo cual no ayudaba al propósito de Hope de volver a unir a las hermanas.

Aun así, el cansancio no le servía para dormir bien por las noches, como hoy. Ella estaba acostada sobre su cama, pensado en cómo recuperar a Landon o por lo menos lograr que la deje de odiar. Se estaba quedando dormida cuando escucho alboroto fuera de su puerta.

Ella se levantó enseguida. Corriendo hacia su puerta para abrirla para ver a los estudiantes correr en los pasillos.

"Que pasa?" pregunto Hope a uno de los vampiros que paso frente a ella.

"atraparon un nuevo monstruo" comento el vampiro antes de correr por el pasillo.

Hope siguió a los chicos hasta la sala, donde lo esperaba Alaric.

"todos tomen asiento" indico el director.

Hope se sentó junto a Lizzie y MG.

"como ustedes han escuchado" comenzó Alaric "un nuevo monstruo de Malivore a llegado a nuestras puertas, no necesitan preocuparse, pero si les tengo que pedir que se alejen del sótano por un tiempo en lo que encontramos una solución permanente a esto"

Después de que todos caminaron de vuelta a sus cuartos, Hope fue con Alaric para tratar de averiguar qué tipo de monstruo era esta vez.

"Dr. Saltzman con que estamos tratando ahora?" pregunto la chica.

"no lo sé, él no dice nada" comento Alaric "no quiero que te acerques Hope, puede ser peligroso"

"yo soy la de los poderes aquí, tu eres el que está en más peligro"

"pero yo soy el adulto aquí" explico el hombre. "soy responsable de tu seguridad, no queremos repetir el fiasco del Necromanter o sí?" explico el director, él no quería que Hope se culpara a si misma si algo salía mal.

La última vez habían tenido una fuerte discusión al respecto, tal vez Hope no era su hija, pero se preocupaba tanto por ella como se preocupaba por Lizzie o Josie.

"por favor. Dr. Saltzman solo quiero ayudar" pidió la pelirroja. Lo miro con ojos de cachorro.

"bien, pero no hablaras y bajo ningún motivo bajaras sin supervisión, ¿entendido?" Alaric se había dado por vencido, él sabía que la chica bajaría por sí sola, de esta manera él podría estar con ella en caso de que se necesite un control de daños.

Ambos caminaron hasta las celdas de control de los lobos, Hope se esperaba cualquier tipo de monstruo horrendo o asqueroso, pero definitivamente no esperaba lo que vio en esa celda.

Era un chico sentado en medio de la celda, pareciera como si estuviera meditando por su forma de sentarse y por los ojos cerrados.

No se miraba mucho mayor que ella, tal vez 20 máximo, cabello negro y barba corta como de 3 días

"hey" llamo Alaric.

El chico abrió los ojos, mostrando un lindo tono verde con pequeños toques dorados. Pero no hizo ningún gesto ya se agresivo o de querer hablar.

"cuál es tu nombre y que quieres?" preguntó Alaric.

El joven se paró de su posición, acercándose a los barrotes.

"solo hablare con Landon Kirby en persona." dijo el chico con un cargado tono inglés.

"que quieres con Landon?" pregunto Hope, ella estaba preocupada de que le quisiera hacer daño.

"como dije...solo hablare con el"

Alaric y Hope salieron del lugar. Después de una breve platica sobre los pros y contras de traer a Landon para que hable con el sujeto en la celda.

"no creo que sea buena idea, pero puede ser la única manera en que podamos tener algo de información" comento Alaric.

Hope asintió, después de todo tenía razón. El chico en la celda no se veía muy flexible, él quería hablar solo con Landon, pero si tramaba algo más Hope estaría ahí para detenerlo.

Alaric mando a llamar a Landon, le explico lo que pasaba con el siguiente monstruo, como estaba renuente a no hablar al menos que fuera con él. Landon entendió, el que más que nadie quería saber que tenía que decir, si sabía algo sobre su pasado.

Caminaron hacia la celda de contención, el y Hope aun no habían hablado, Hope quería decirle algunas palabras de aliento, pero Landon no se veía como si quisiera iniciar una conversación con ella.

"bien, aquí estoy" dijo Landon al hombre en la celda. " de que quieres hablar?"

"Hola hermano" saludo el chico con una sonrisa. " es tiempo de que tengamos una pequeña charla familiar"

***Solo para aclarar que he eligido a Matthew Daddario con el hermano de Landon por que extrañamente se parece un poco a Landon, solo que mucho, pero mucho mas guapo. a el fue a quien me imagine cuando escribi esto****

por favor diganme que piensan


	2. Who Are You?

Landon miro al hombre en la celda por unos segundos, su cerebro tratando de adaptarse a lo que dijo el extraño.

"quien eres y que quieres decir con hermano?" pregunto cuando salio de su aturdimiento.

"mis disculpas por no presentarme antes, mi nombre es Damien Darcy y tu Landon eres mi hermano pequeño" sonrió un poco

Hope miro entre los dos hombres tratando de encontrar similitudes, tenían una sonrisa parecida, la forma de su nariz y el mismo color de cabello. Aunque también tenían grandes rasgos que los diferenciaba, Landon con su cabello mas rizado que el ondulado de Damien, los ojos verdes siempre cambiables de su novio muy diferentes de color miel con tonalidades verdes del hombre frente a ella. Damien era mucho mas alto que Landon y mas fornido. ella supuso que era porque Damien ya era un hombre a comparación de Landon que era un adolescente aun.

"tu sabias que tenia un hermano, mi madre te dijo algo?" pregunto Landon, sacando a Hope de sus pensamientos.

"no, ella no dijo nada" respondió Hope.

"supongo que no has hablado con Clarke" comento Damien

"Clarke? como el agente Clarke de Triada?" pregunto Alaric. El humano ahora estaba mas preocupado que antes.

"ese mismo, Ryan te ha estado buscando hermanito"

"que quiere el agente Clarke con Landon?" pregunto rápidamente Hope, ella estaba preocupada de lo que Clarke pudiera hacerle a Landon.

"par eso es necesario que te les cuente una pequeña historia" dijo Damien mientras tomaba la silla dentro de la celda y se sentaba frente a ellos sin ninguna preocupación por el mundo. "por donde debo empezar?" se pregunto a si mismo.

"que tal si empiezas desde el inicio" sugirió la tribrida.

"buena idea" le sonrió a Hope, haciendo que Landon pusiera una cara molesta.

"hace algún tiempo había mas criaturas, aparte de lobos, vampiros y brujas asechando en la oscuridad, en algún momento esas criaturas fueron difíciles de manejar, así que que un vampiro, una bruja y un lobo se unieron, iniciando la triada" explico " con su sangre, crearon una criatura, una que consumiría a los demás monstruos, ellos la llamaron..."

"Malivore" termino Landon.

"exacto" sonrió a su hermano " Malivore atrapo y consumió a cada una de las criaturas, con cada criatura, Malivore evoluciono por decirlo de alguna forma"

"evolucionar como?" pregunto Alaric cada vez mas curioso sobre Malivore.

"se volvió inteligente, mas sensitivo. Mejor. Y como cada criatura sobre la tierra, no quería estar solo, ser el único, entonces creo mas criaturas como el, criaturas como Ryan Clarke"

"me estas tratando de decir que el agente Clarke y yo somo los nuevos adanes, hombres hechos de barro?" se rió Landon con incredulidad.

El fénix no quería creer la historia que le contaba Damien, el no podía ser barro, eso no tenia sentido. como si ser un fénix lo tenga, dijo una voz en su cabeza .

"no, lo que estoy diciendo es que Clarke esta hecho del barro de Malivore, en cuanto a ti... nosotros, ya llegare ahí...continuando, Malivore no estaba contento con sus creaciones, no tenían ningún tipo de poder y eran estériles así que tampoco podían pasar su legado a alguien mas. Eran inútiles para el. aun no tengo claro por que ahora es un charco de barro, pero supongo que la triada original no estaba contenta con sus intentos de reproducirse, lo que si tengo claro es que necesita las llaves para volver a su forma" se encogió de hombros. "en algún momento la triada empezó a arrojar humanos a Malivore, el absorbió su ADN, dándole la oportunidad de reproducirse y así crear mas como el para seguir su legado"

"no entiendo?"

"tu madre salio de Malivore embarazada" explico de forma lenta Hope

" genial mi padre es un charco de lodo y solo estoy aquí para ser un semental, que afortunado soy" comento Landon con sarcasmo.

"básicamente si" dijo Damien " aunque yo hubiera mejorado un poquito tu imagen, ya sabes para tener mas éxito con las chicas" le sonrió, haciendo molestar a Landon con su comentario.

"sabes tengo novia" comento Landon con enojo" aunque ahora nos estamos dando un tiempo" agrego mirando a Hope, un rastro de dolor paso por la cara de la Tribrida pero se recompuso rápidamente.

"esta bien" alzo sus manos Damien " solo esperemos que no encuentre nada mejor en este tiempo que se están dando" sonrió de forma mas amplia, le gustaba hacer enojar a su hermano. "y no te sientas tan mal, mi padre es el mismo charco de lodo que el tuyo, superarlo"

"tu también eres un fénix?" pregunto Alaric intrigado por saber que Damien también es hijo de Malivore.

"me temo que no, soy un Hellhound"

"increíble, un sabueso del infierno" comento Alaric sorprendido.

"por que eres diferente?" pregunto Hope

"supongo que por mi madre, ella era un lobo no disparado" se encogió de hombros.

"como termino tu madre en Malivore? si ella era una de las especies que no podía dañar" pregunto Hope, interesada por la historia.

"ella era periodista, había escuchado de desapariciones y como nadie recordaba sobre eso, ella llego hasta Malivore, pero la descubrió Triada y la arrojaron al fango para callarla, mi padre dice que ella salio minutos después por su propio pie, ella era un lobo, Malivore no podía retenerla, lo que no sabia era que ya iba conmigo dentro de ella" explico Damien

"era?" pregunto Hope al notar el uso del tiempo pasado.

"dar a luz a un hellhound es difícil, ella murió durante el parto" Hope observo como la tristeza tiño los ojos de Damien "después de salir de Malivore, nadie la recordaba, así que dejo su vida atrás y viajo, conoció a mi padre en Irlanda se casaron y lo demás es historia"

"como sabes de todo esto?" pregunto Alaric

"estaba estudiando mitología y folclore en Escocia, escuche sobre Malivore y mis investigaciones me llevaron a America, puede o no que haya drogado a alguien de Triada para averiguar mas" dijo sonriendo. " pero segun mis investigaciones, podemos mantener a Malivore como esta o dejar que vuelva y borrar la marca en su frente para destruirlo, pero de cualquier manera Clarke vendra por Landon, lo necesita para encontrar las de mas llaves, y se que necesita a Landon para algo mas pero aun no se que"

"entonces lo monstruos no dejaran de llegar" comento Hope.

"no y debemos estar preparados para eso" dijo Damien "que dicen me dejan salir?"

Landon y Hope miraron a Alaric esperando respuesta.


	3. Truth or Lie

Después de su platica con Damien, el trió se reunió en la oficina de Alaric. aun no estaba seguros si podían confiar en el hombre y dejarlo libre.

"el sabe mucho, no creo que sea buena idea dejarlo salir" comento Landon, aun molesto por los comentarios de su hermano mayor.

"que opinas, Hope?" pregunto Alaric a la joven.

"si es verdad todo lo que dijo, nos vendrá bien la ayuda" contesto.

"podría estarnos mintiendo, Hope!" se quejo Landon.

" o podría estarnos diciendo la verdad!" respondió Hope molesta, haciendo que Landon ponga mala cara.

la tribrida realmente amaba al fénix pero, a veces se comportaba como un niño pequeño.

"que tal si usamos la esfera, así podemos saber con certeza si nos esta mintiendo o diciendo la verdad" sugirió Hope a Alaric.

"me parece una idea estupenda, si nos miente lo mandaremos al infierno donde pertenece" dijo Alaric.

Alaric saco la esfera de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se la entrego a Hope.

el trio camino de vuelta a la celda de Damien. el hellhound estaba sentado en su silla esperando el veredicto.

"y bien que decidideron?" pregunto al verlos frente a su celda.

"necesitamos estar seguros que no nos mientes, asi que tragimos esto" comento Hope mostrandole la pequeña esfera de cristal en su mano.

"que se supone que es?" pregunto Damien.

"es una esfera de la verdad, ella nos mostrara si estas siendo honesto" explico.

"puedo?" pregunto Damien.

le entrego la esfera a Damien, quien la tomo y la acerco a su cara para inspeccionarla con curiosidad.

"que se supone que hace?"

"cambia de color" comento Alaric.

"bien, entonces empecemos" dijo Damien.

"nos estas mientendo" dijo de inmedito Landon.

"Landon calmate, asi no se hace y eso ni siquiera fue una pregunta" lo reprendio Hope con molestia. "tu nombre es Damien Darcy?" pregunto Hope dirigiendo el interrogatorio.

"si" contesto Damien, mirando con sorpresa como la esfera se tornaba de color azul. " es increible"

"verdad" dijo Hope

"puedes decir una mentira?" pido Hope al hombre.

"claro" dijo sonriendo mientra miraba la esfera "mmm... que estaria bien?... ya se, quisiera el corte de cabello de Landon" dijo haciendo que la esfera cambiara a un color rojo.

"mentira" dijo Hope

"claro que si, tu cabello es horrible hermanito" dijo con tono burlon " se parece a una recordadora" sonrio hacia la esfera roja.

"si, si lo que sea" dijo Landon.

"vienes a ayudar?" pregunto Hope.

"si" dijo Damien de forma seria, haciendo la esfera tornarse azul.

"eres un espia de Triada, quieres destruirnos?" Landon pregunto de repente.

"Landon!" regaño Hope.

"no hermanito, no soy un espia y no vengo a destruir nadie de esta escuela" la esfera siguio de color azul.

"muy bien repite despues de mi "dijo Alaric. "estoy aqui para hacerles daño"

"estoy aqui para hacerles daño" repitio Damien, haciendo la esfera roja.

"bueno, al parecer el es honesto, creo que lo podemos dejar salir" dijo Alaric.

"aun sigo diciendo que no es buena idea" comenta Landon.

"el se probo a si mismo, Landon, no lo podemos tener en esta celda por siempre" Explico Alaric al chico.

"claro que podemos, de hecho hay que olvidar que alguna vez vino"

"Landon! basta!" regaño Hope. " el dijo la verdad"

Landon se enfurecio.

"te estare observando" dijo antes de dejar a Alaric y Hope.

"bueno" dijo Alaric mientras veia a Landon salir enojado "Hope, sacalo de ahi y muestrale la escuela. tienes donde quedarte?" pregunto a Damien.

"no, señor"

"puedes quedarte aqui" ofrecio Alaric. "Hope lo llevas al cuarto de Penelope, es el unico cuarto libre que queda sin que tengas que compartir" comento el director "mañana hablamos en mi oficina para organizarnos, bien?"

Damien asintio, mientras Alaric los dejaba solos.

"perdon, el no es asi, no se que le pasa" se discupo Hope por el comportamiento de su novio.

abrio la puerta con un hechizo, dejando a Damien salir.

"no importa, no eres tu quien debe disculparse, supongo que aun esta enojado por la verdad, yo lo estuve en su momento"

"te enteraste hace mucho?" pregunto Hope mientras caminaban fuera del sotano.

"tenia la edad de Landon cuando me entere, como dije mi madre era periodista, ella mantenia diarios, una vez encontre uno de ellos, en el explicaba lo que sucedio ese dia en Triada" explico "obviamente confronte a papa al respecto, el solo afirmo lo que habia leido, estuvo enojado con el por un tiempo, pero nunca puedes odiar a alguien que has amado toda tu vida, no?"

"no, no puedes" afirmo Hope, quien en varias ocaciones en su vida habia tratado de odiar a su padre, sobre todo cuando le dejo de hablar y escribir pero nunca pudo. ni siquiera ahora cuando la dejo sola al sacrificar su vida por la de ella.

" a donde vamos?" pregunto Damien.

" a tu cuarto, por que?" pregunto Hope con sospecha.

"donde esta la cocina? me muero de hambre" comento Damien. " no puedo tener esta clase de conversacion con el estomago vacio"

"que clase de conversacion?" pregunto Hope con curiosidad.

"la profunda en la que se requiere sentimientos" dijo Damien con una media sonrisa.

Hope Sonrio y lo llevo a la cocina.

"que tienes en mente?" pregunto la tribrida cuando entraron a la cocina.

"tal vez una sándwiches, es muy tarde para algo mas elaborado" comento Damien.

Hope le ayudo sacando todos los ingredientes y utensilios que pudiera ocupar, se sento frente a Damien y lo miro preparando su comida.

"pregunta lo que quieras" dijo Damien sin apartar su mirada de la comida.

"como te enteraste de lo que eras?"

"de ser un hellhound?" levanto la vista para observar a Hope asintiendo.

"cuando tenia 16 empece a despertarme desnudo en medio de la nada, lleno de lodo y con olor a cenizas por eso empece a investigar los diarios de mi madre, ver si ella habia pasado lo mismo, cuando papa me explico lo de Malivore, me adentre mas en mi investigacion de lo sobrenatural, que me llevo a una manada de hombres lobo en Irlanda, gracias a ellos me di cuenta de que mis caminatas inconsciente en la noche,era en las lunas llenas, era el lobo en mi llamado por la luna"

"pero no eres un lobo" comento Hope.

"no lo soy, pienso que Malivore muto el gen de hombre lobo de mi mama, creandome a mi, pero algunos instintos perduran, supongo" se encogio de hombros Damien mientras ponia un plato con un sandwich frente a Hope.

La tribrida miro el sandwich.

"no me gusta comer solo" dijo simplemente. "que hay de ti?"

"que pasa conmigo?" pregunto Hope un poco a la defensiva.

"que eres tu, esta es una escuela para criaturas sobrenaturales, de que especie eres tu?" pregunto Damien mientras comia su sandwich.

Hope penso un poco antes de responder, no sabia si decirle la verdad o no.

"soy las tres" dijo eligiendo la verdad.

"wow, debe se dificil" comento Damien.

"por que lo dices?"

"cuando eres adolescente, quieres encajar y debe ser dificil saber que nunca podras hacerlo y que tal vez haya gente que no te acepte" explico Damien.

"no me importa mucho que la gente no me acepte" comento Hope tratando de hacerse la fuerte como siempre, pero Damien tenia razon, ella queria encajar, ser normal, por eso amaba a Landon, el le daba esa normalidad.

"y eso esta bien, mientras tu te aceptes, dios sabe que me tomo algun tiempo aceptarme a mi mismo y toda esta locura, pero lo haras y seras mas fuerte por eso"le sonrio a laTribrida.

Hope le sonrio al hermano de Landon, decidiendo que le gustaba. era agradable hablar con alguien que tambien fuera igual de diferente que ella y que hubiera tenido problemas sobre eso. Landon tambien era diferente, pero el siempre habia buscado serlo, tener algo que lo destacara, mientras que ella y al parecer Damien nunca lo habian pedido, esperaba que algun dia pudiera acostumbrarse y aceptarse como el chico frente a ella.

"que tal si te muestro tu cuarto?" pregunto Hope despues de terminar su sandwich.

"muestra el camino" sonrio Damien siguiendola.


	4. Give Love a Try

Habian pasado dos semanas desde que habia llegado Damien a la escuela Salvatore, habia pasado mucho en ese tiempo. Landon habia encontrado una especie de cuchillo y habian peleado con un se sorprendio del poder del hermano de Landon, como el fuego lo rodeaba y sus ojos se volvian como el metal fundido, una combinacion brillante de naranja con rojo. El doble juego de colmillos en la parte superior y dos colmillos mas en la parte inferior, lo hacian ver realmente aterrador.

"Hey, quieres un compañero de entrenamiento?" Una voz acentuada la saco de su pensamiento.

Hope se giro para encontrar a Damien entrando al gimnasio.

"Claro, aunque podras mantenerte al ritmo?" Bromeo Hope.

Ella y Damien habian construido una pequeña amistad en este tiempo, era agradable poder hablar con alguien que no la viera como la increible y poderosa tribrida, sino solo como Hope la adolescente. La unica desventaja de esta amistad era que Landon, seguia molesto con ella, mas ahora que pasaba tiempo con su hermano y Lizzie la acosaba para pasar tiempo con Damien.

"creo que puedo intentarlo" sonrio el pelinegro.

Ambos se pusieron en posicion de pelea. Hope era libre de usar su fuerza y agilidad sin preocuparse de lastimarlo como pasaba cuando entrenaba con Alaric. Damien era capaz de cubrir los golpes de Hope. En algun momento de la pelea Hope derribo al Hellhound y se subio sobre el.

"Creo que gane" dijo la tribrida sentada sobre la cintura de Damien.

"Fue una buena pelea, Mikaelson" asintio Damien debajo de ella. "Tanto que me dio hambre"

" tu siempre tienes hambre" acuso.

" eres un lobo deberias entenderme"

Discutieron sin moverse de sus posiciones. Hope se empezo a sentir un poco incomoda por la mirada intensa que le daba el chico e hizo ademan de levantarse pero Damien se adelanto pasando un brazo por la cintura de la chica y levantandose con ella sobre su cintura obligando a Hope a abrazarlo por el cuello para no caerse y enredar sus piernas en la cintura del pelinegro.

"Vamos te llevare a comer algo" dijo mientras la cargaba fuera del gimnasio.

Damien caminaba por el pasillo cargando a Hope.

"Hope, Damien!" Saludo Lizzie al verlos.

La tribrida se giro para encontrarse con Lizzie parada en el pasillo mirandolos. Hope de inmediato golpeo el hombro de Damien para que la bajara. El hellhound la solto con una sonrisa.

"Mi gemela favorita" sonrio Damien hacia la chica.

"hola, Damien, hola, Hope" saludo Josie al pasar por el pasillo sin mirar a Lizzie.

Una ola de tristeza paso por la cara de la rubia al ver a su hermana.

" me estaba preguntando, si te unirias a mi para la cena?" Pregunto Lizzie de manera casual al Hellhound.

" adelante ve con ella, necesito darme una baño" comento Hope al Hellhound cuando miro a Landon acercandose.

" tonterias, te dije que te llevaria a comer" dijo en voz baja para Hope. " Liz prometi a Hope llevarla a cenar, asi que..."

Lizzie se entristecio un poco.

"No, ve con ella" comento Hope señalando con sus ojos a Landon para que el terco Hellhound mirara.

Ella queria hablar con Landon, queria arreglar su relacion.

" bien" asintio Damien captando lo que la tribrida queria decirle." La acompañare señorita, solo que dejeme tomar un baño primero, esta bien?"

La chica Saltzman asintio con una sonrisa.

Hope miro como la pareja se alejaba, mientras que Landon se acercaba a ella de forma incomoda.

"Podemos hablar?" Pidio el fenix.

" claro" asintio Hope, ella estaba un poco nerviosa de lo que Landon pudiera decirle,pero estaba tratando de ser optimista.

Hope observo como Landon se frotaba el cuello, estaba tenso.

"que tal si vamos a un lugar mas privado?" sugirio a Landon.

el asintio con una pequeña sonrisa caminaron hasta la biblioteca, que en esos momentos se encontraba casi vacia, solo habia dos brujas y ambas estaban tan inmersas en su platica que no estaban poniendo atencion a su alrededor.

"Landon, solo quiero decirte que lo siento, que..."

"esta bien Hope" la corto Landon. " lo entiendo, se que querias protegerme, no es facil para ti, supongo que pensaste que me iria con mi madre y te dejaria. despues de todo lo que ha pasado con la gente que amas, entiendo que no desearas dejarme ir, pero no me ire, estare aqui contigo"

Hope sonrio, ella estaba tan feliz, su relacion no estaba arruinada despues de todo.

"yo solo estaba tan preocupada por ti, y no queria lastimarte cuando te dijera lo que paso con tu madre"

"esta bien, pero la siguente vez tienes que ser honesta conmigo, no importa si me lastimara quiero saber la verdad"

"muy bien" dijo Hope sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba. "estamos bien?"

"si" dijo Landon.

ambos caminaron hacia el comedor, tomados de la mano, el mundo era mas brillante para Hope Mikaelson.

"sabes, despues de 2 semanas de silencio, pense que ya no me hablarias" comento la tribida a su novio.

"no estaba cerca de perdonarte hace algunos dias, pero Damien me embosco en mi cuarto y hablo conmigo, poniendo algo de sensatez en mi cabeza con un poco de amor duro" hizo una mueca al recordar.

Hope se rio de la mueca de su novio, aunque una parte de ella se pregunto de que hablaron exactamente los hermanos.

"que te dijo exactamente"

"mmm... que deberia agradecer que una chica tan linda se fijara en mi, que no deberia culparte por lo de mi madre, que es parte de la naturaleza de los lobos tratar de proteger a los que le importan, que no podia odiarte por actuar segun a tu naturaleza"

"en eso el tiene razon, los lobos somos muy protectores" afirmo

"lo se, me comento lo mismo Raf, cuando le pregunte" confirmo "supongo que solo me hizo ver las cosas desde tu perspectiva" se encogio de hombros.

mas tarde, despues de cenar con Landon. Hope se encontro con Damien en la biblioteca leyendo de forma silenciosa, ella sonrio al ver tan concetrado en su libro.

"si tomas una foto durara mas , Mikaelson" dijo el hellhound sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

Hope solo se rio mientras se acercaba y se sentaba aun lado de el en el sillon.

"no es tarde ya, no deberias estar dormida?" pregunto Damien

"no podia dormir" contesto ella con una sonrisa.

"que te tiene tan feliz?"

"como fue tu cena con Lizzie?"

"yo pregunte primero" dijo Damien.

"Landon y yo volvimos"

"eso lo explica, aunque podrias conseguir algo mejor, ya sabes"

"gracias" dijo Hope

"por que? yo no hice nada" dijo Damien confundido.

"no te hagas el tonto, Landon me comento que fuiste hablar con el sobre mi, tu hiciste que me perdonara" explico Hope.

"ha este chico" suspiro " no puede mantener ningun maldito secreto. sabes le dije expecificamente que no te comentara nada"

Hope se rio del dramatismo de Damien. se acerco a el y beso su mejilla.

"gracias, realmente"

"bueno que puedo decir, haria cualquier cosa por un beso tuyo" le sonrio Damien ganandose una carcajada de Hope.

ambos se quedaron ahi, disfrutando de la compañia del otro.


	5. Stubborn Love

Habian pasado dos dias desde su reconciliacion con Landon, uno pensaria que eso significaba pasar mas tiempo con el, pero Hope estaba equivocada. Despues de su platica, los hermanos estaban pasando mucho tiempo juntos, ellos y las gemelas Saltzman. Como logro Damien que Lizzie y Josie se volvieran hablar? era un misterio y cuando ella le pregunto, el solo sonrio y dio una respuesta evasiva.

"Que has hecho para que Lizzie y Josie se hablaran?" Le pregunto la tribrida al hellhound.

"Yo no hecho nada...excepto por aquella cosa que hice" sonrio y se fue sin darle mas explicaciones.

Hope aprendio que Damien podia ser un poco molesto, no le decia sus planes, solo le decia que esperara y viera mientras le sonreia. Como odiaba esa sonrisa engreida.

Ahora ella estaba en busca del idiota hellhound,ella quieria respuestas, queria saber porque su novio ha pasado tanto tiempo con el, que planeaban.

Despues de una breve busqueda lo encontro en la biblioteca con algunos libros y hablando por telefono.

"Ya lo se amor, yo tambien te extraño" lo escucho decir a la persona en el otro extremo de la llamada. "Hare todo lo posible, cariño,esta bien? yo tambien te amo" Hope se tenso al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Damien.

Toda la llamada la tenia sorprendida, ella sabia que podia ser una persona dulce, habia visto atisbos de eso,pero nunca espero la dulzura con la que le hablaba a la persona en el telefono. Por un momento sintio como si aplastaran su corazon, al pensar que tal vez la persona en el telefono era su novia. Eso era raro para ella, teniendo en cuenta que amaba a Landon, el hermano de Damien.

" nos vemos cariño, cuidate" corto la llamada Damien, girando hacia ella, sonriendole como siempre lo hacia, pero Hope no sintio la felicidad que siempre sentia con esa sonrisa.

"Hey cariño que pasa?" Pregunto.

Hope salio de su aturdimiento y forzo una sonrisa.

"Esperaba poder hablar contigo, sobre porque tienes secuestrado a mi novio y por que estas pasando tanto tiempo con Lizzie y Josie?" Pregunto con un poco de rudeza.

" celosa? por que solo estamos preparando un plan de respaldo en caso de que las cosas salgan mal, nada de que preocuparte" trato de tranquilizar a Hope.

"Pero me preocupa y quiero saber de que se trata todo este plan" exigio.

"No podemos decirte aun, tu solo espera y veras"

"Me canse de eso, no quiero esperar y ver, que me estas ocultando?" Pregunto con enojo.

A ella no le gustaba que le ocultaran cosas.

" Hope te estas comportando como una niña, no por que hagas berrinches te tengo que decir, tu ocultas cosas para proteger a la gente, bien...yo tambien lo hago, no hay nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar, asi que porque no vas a algun lado y haces lo que se supone que las adolescentes hacen y dejas a al adulto hacer su trabajo" la regaño Damien.

"No!" Dijo ella mientras sus ojos cambiaban al dorado del lobo.

Los ojos de Damien tambien cambiaron mostrando el fuego en su mirada.

La lucha de voluntades fue interrumpida cuando Josie entro.

" Damien tengo lo que me pedis..." corto Josie al verlos.

Damien de inmediato aplaco a su bestia y se giro al ver a Josie.

" genial,ya estas listas?" Pregunto a la morena.

Josie asintio viendo a Hope que aun miraba a Damien con enojo.

" bien en seguida te alcanzo" dijo Damien a la morena.

"Esto no ha terminado" amenazo Hope.

" no lo esperaba" sonrio antes de dejarla sola en la biblioteca.

Hope ahora estaba furiosa Damien la estaba tratando como niña, ella habia defendido la escuela de los monstruos antes que el estupido Hellhound hubiera aparecido, el no tenia ningun derecho de mantenerla apartada, ella era una guerrera, un alfa, no deberia recibir ordenes de nadie.

Una pequeña voz en su mente corto sus pensamientos.

"Quizas el solo esta tratando de protegerte"

Pero ella no necesitaba proteccion de nadie,ya no. No queria mas muertes en su conciencia, no queria que nadie saliera lastimado por tratar de salvar su vida, ya era suficiente con cargar las muertes de sus padres. Ademas, ella era una tribrida por el amor de dios, era la criatura mas poderosa sobre la tierra, no necesitaba la estupida proteccion de Damien.

"Para el no eres la poderosa tribrida, eres solo Hope y tu lo sabes" corto de nuevo la molesta voz en su cabeza.

Su lobo estaba molesto, apenas podia retenerlo. Decidio que en vez de pelear con su propia cabeza era mejor ir al bosque y liberar a su lobo antes de que se saliera de control.

Unas horas mas tarde, Hope regresaba del bosque en su camino a la escuela se encontro con Damien.

" no deseo hablar contigo ahora" dijo Hope sonando molesta mientras pasaba a su lado.

"Pense que ya habiamos terminado con esto"

Ella un no habia superado por completo su enojo contra el chico frente a ella.

" yo nunca termine! Guarda todos lo secretos que quieras, ya se que te crees tan bueno que no necesitas ayuda"

"No confias en mi?" Pregunto Damien mientras la seguia dentro de la escuela.

Hope se giro para poder verlo a los ojos.

" no se si puedo confiar en ti"

"Sabes Mikaelson, la mejor manera de saber si puedes confiar en alguien, es confiar en ellos" dijo Damien sin mas.

Hope pudo observar como la decepcion paso por su ojos.

" lo se,pero no puedo evitarlo,ya me han decepcionado antes" explico Hope.

"Bueno no me puedes culpar por los idiotas que defraudaron tu confianza antes de conocerme" dijo Damien en tono molesto.

"Pero te puedo culpar por no ser honesto conmigo"

" no te estoy mintiendo"

" pero tampoco me dices la verdad!"

"No es nada malo Hope, no necesitas preocuparte" casi suplico.

"Eso no lo se,porque no me dices que estas tramando"

" por que eres tan terca!"

" por que eres tan idiota!"

En su pelea ambos se habian acercado hasta el punto de que sus cuerpos estaba a solo una pulgada.

Su acalorada discusion se vio interrumpida cuando Rafael se encontro con ellos.

" chicos!" Llamo Rafael.

"Que?!" Ambos se giraron.

"Landon ha desaparecido"


	6. In The End

Despues de que Rafael dijera sobre la desaparicion del fenix que era bastante obvio que Triada lo habia se habia ido a empacar. Se habia despedido de Damien que tambien se habia ido a empacar, sin embargo Rafael la siguio hasta su cuarto.

" ire contigo" dijo Rafael.

"No, no lo haras"

"Oye la ultima vez que hiciste esto sin mi fue un desastre" le recordo el hombre lobo.

"Excepto que no ire sola esta vez, voy a recrutar a la gemelas,Damien hablara con Kaleb quien probablememte traira a MG, si tenemos suerte regresaremos antes de que el dr. Saltzman regrese de dios sabe donde, sera como un super equipo o algo asi, le preguntare a MG" le explico a Rafael.

"Si, le preguntare yo mismo"

"Raf, el dr. Saltzman me ha contado de los efectos secundarios, lo siento pero no puedo dejarte ir" le dijo.

Ella no podia llevarlo, pondria al equipo en peligro, peor aun se pondria en peligro el mismo.

"como te sientes?" Pregunto preocupada.

"como si mi cerebro estuviera partido en dos, sigo teniendo estos flashes como si no pudiera controlarme" dijo sin ganas sentandose en la orilla de la cama de la tribrida.

" por eso no vienes a la mision" dijo Hope despacio. Se sento a un lado del hombre lobo."por que no me lo dijiste antes?" Pregunto con preocupacion.

Se sentia terrible por que ella era quien lo habia llevado a ese estado por tratar de sacarle informacion del paradero del fenix semanas atras.

"Sabes por que" dijo Rafael haciendo que Hope soltara un gran suspiro. " no se como estar a tu alrededor Hope, no quiero sentirme asi, asi que lo aplasto y eso solo empeora la division en mi cerebro. Hace que me cueste esconderlo y la unica persona con la que puedo hablar es la unica con la que no puedo" explico el lobo.

"Raf, eres un buen hermano,pero por primera vez tiene que ponerte primero. Haz lo que necesites hacer para mejorar" comento Hope antes de ponerse de pie " si las cosas se ponen mal" busco algo en su tocador, sacando una cadena junto con un viejo anillo en ella " usa esto,es una larga historia pero fue un regalo de un amigo de la familia pero en escencia es como un anillo de luna inverso, cuando lo uses puedes convertirte cuando quieras. En la mente del lobo las cosas son menos complicadas, ya sabes. Te ayudara a curarte. El unico problema es que no podras volver a convertirte, entonces si lo usas, solo tienes que venir a buscarme cuando estes listo para volver a ser tu mismo"

Rafael asintio de acuerdo.

" me alegro mucho de conocerte, Hope Mikaelson" sonrio el lobo haciendo reir a la tribrida. " ahora ve, salva a nuestro chico, que nada te detenga" comento Rafael.

Un golpe en el marco de la puerta los interrumpio.

"Hey Mikaelson estas lista" dijo Damien en la puerta con una pequeña maleta.

Hope tomo su bolso y camino hacia la puerta.

"Espero que te mejores Raf" dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitacion.

" buen discurso ahi" dijo Damien.

"Nos escuchaste?" Pregunto Hope un poco sorprendida.

"Audicion sobrenatural, recuerdas" dijo Damien golpeando ligeramente su oreja. "Sin embargo un poco hipocrita de tu parte"

" a que te refieres?" Pregunto Hope un poco enojada.

" 'tienes que ponerte primero' , tu nunca lo haces, siempre pones en peligro tu seguridad sin importarte lo que puedan sentir lo demas si te llegara a pasar algo, eres igual a Josie, solo que Josie tiene la codependencia como excusa pero tu..." suspiro Damien con frustracion.

Hope iba a constestarle al hellhound cuando se encontraron con los demas.

" donde esta MG?" Pregunto Kaleb.

" esta en camino, carguemos mientras los esperamos" explico Hope caminando hacia la salida de la escuela.

En la entrada se encontraron unos tipos armados.

" lo siento ibamos a tocar" dijo uno de ellos.

" quienes son ustedes?" Pregunto Lizzie

"Mi nombre es Burr de industrias Triada" se presento el hombre.

Hope hizo un hechizo pero no paso nada.

" yo me encargo" dijo Kaleb solo para ser detenido por la luz solar. Al parecer su anillo solar no funcionaba.

"Houston tenemos un problema" dijo Damien

"Ustedes ya no tienen magia, por eso tu anillo no funciona y nosotros tenemos estacar, aconito y otras cosas, creo que deberian invitarnos a entrar" dijo el hombre.

" puedes con ellos?" Pregunto Hope al hellhound.

" si, no dependo de la magia, pero son muchos y no me quiero arriesgar a que alguien salga herido" confeso Damien.

Unos minutos despues los tenian a todos en el comedor. El hombre hablaba sobre un cadiz que estaba en la escuela.

"Estan buscando la siguiente llave para Malivore" comento Damien a Hope. "Pero no esta aqui, si lo estuviera ya estaria Clarke y Landon aqui por ella, asi que algun plan?"

" vamos" dijo Hope haciendole una seña a las gemelas para que los siguiera.

Los cuatro entraron en la oficina de Saltzman.

Hope de inmediato tomo el telefono.

" sin linea" anuncio.

"Eso era obvio, era el primer paso para tomar rehenes,dejarlos incomunicados por eso nos pidieron los celulares"

"Y el celular de la escuela?" Pregunto Hope.

" busca en los calzoncillos de Mg" dijo Lizzie de forma molesta.

" Lizzie esto es encerio" la regaño Josie.

" hay lo siento, no todos podemos nacer con cara de preocupacion"

"Ahh" se ofendio Josie

"Chicas" llamo Damien mientras buscaba en los estantes.

"Este estante no tenia libros?" Pregunto Hope.

Damien camino hacia ella para mirar.

"No lo se, no he pasado mucho tiempo aqui pasa saber" se enconjio de hombros el hellhound." Lizzie, Josie?"

"Si eso es raro" dijo Josie mientras Hope tomaba la caja roja del estante.

" lo que este neutralizando nuestra magia, tambien debe hacerlo para el hechizo de camuflaje que tenia" explico Hope dejando la caja sobre el escritorio.

"Que sorpresa, papa nos oculta algo" dijo Lizzie.

"Lo que sea, debe ser importante si tenia que ocultarlo, asi que dudo que sea un telefono celular" comento Damien viendo la caja.

La gemela rubia tomo la caja y la agito como si fuera un regalo de navidad.

"Cierto, lo que sea no importa ahora" dijo Hope para seguir buscando.

" lo siento por no reirme cuando mi mundo se desmorona" dijo Josie con enojo.

" tu mundo? Que hay del mio?" Pregunto Lizzie. "Soy yo la que sera absorbida por mi gemela"

" solo si pierdes"

"esta claro que perdere, soy la debil y la que esta rota"

"Y como siempre la victima"

"Chicas, pense que ya habiamos arreglado sus diferencias?" Dijo Damien con cansancio.

" ella empezo" dijeron las gemelas al mismo tiempo.

" hey chicas" llamo Hope " lo encontre" anuncio la tribrida con el celular en la mano.

"Quien quiera que seas tienes creditos extras" contesto la voz de Alaric.

"Soy Hope, triada esta aqui" dijo la tribrida.

"Estan todos bien" pregunto el adulto con preocupacion.

"Si, pero mis poderes se han ido"

"Y que quieren?"

" dicen que el tercer artefacto esta aqui en la escuela" le informo Hope.

"Enserio?"

" el cadiz de aritmetica o algo asi, no lo se, alguna idea?" Dijo insegura,ella no recordaba el nombre del artefacto.

"Arimatea" corrigio Damien haciendo a Hope rodar los ojos.

"No tenemos el cadiz de arimatea o si?" Escucho Hope cuando Alaric le preguntaba a alguien mas. "Escucha yo...tengo que ver como entrare a la escuela, pero promete que mo haras nada loco,que digo es obvio que lo haras... esta Damien ahi?" Pregunto Alaric.

Damien tomo el telefono de Hope.

"Que pasa Alaric?"

" necesito que evites que hagan una locura,si triada quiere el cadiz entregacelo, no tienen poderes estan vulnerables, no quiero que alguien salga herido,promete que evitaras que hagan una locura" pidio el humano.

" lo intentare"

"Prometelo Damien"

"Lo prometo Alaric" dijo antes de colgar. "Me hizo prometer que no hagan alguna tonteria que las ponga en riesgo"

" no somos los unicos en riesgo, Landon, tu hermano, tambien" dijo Hope con molestia." No me quedare sin hacer nada"

"Tu crees que no lo se?, tu crees que no quiero hacer algo? Pero no puedo y no quiero poner la vida de alguien en peligro! No quiero que estes en peligro!" Casi grito Damien, estaba frustrado por Hope.

" entonces que vamos hacer ahora?" Interrumpio Lizzie

"Buscaremos como recuperar nuestros poderes y les patearemos el trasero" dijo Hope.

"No!, encontraremos el estupido cadiz y se lo daremos a triada" dijo Damien.

" no te das cuenta que estamos en guerra?" Pregunto Hope con molestia.

"Si supieras algo sobre la guerra, sabrias que hay momentos en los que tienes que retroceder" acuso Damien.

" al menos ya sabemos de que lado esta" dijo el hombre de tria cuando entro a la oficina.

Damien inmediato se puso frente a las chicas de forma protectora.

"Puedes apostarlo" dijo hope.

" no me tienes miedo o si?" Dijo Burr mientras sacaba un arma " que piensas ahora?"

" hey tranquilo amigo, es una niña, no sabe lo que dice" comento Damien trantando de calmar la aguas.

" ese es tu plan? Dispararle a una chica" se burlo Hope.

" Hope podrias callarte?" Casi grito exasperado Damien. " no te enseñaron a no discutir con alguien armado?" Le pregunto en voz baja.

" esta arma no dañaria a un humano, en cambio a ustedes..." dijo mientras cargaba el arma " estas balas estan hechas del barro de Malivore que los cientificos han convertido en armas, atraviesa la piel sobrenatural sin dificultad, pudriendo, infectando, desintegrando de adentro hacia afuera" explico con una sonrisa.

" no sabemos donde esta el cadiz" dijo Josie.

" te voy a creer, esto es solo por diversion" dijo disparando a Damien directo en el pecho haciendolo caer de rodillas " no se muevan" apunto el arma a las chicas.

"No lo provoquen" dijo Damien

" porque le disparaste?!" Grito Hope

" ahora jugaremos un juego. De tin, marin, de do..." dijo mientras apuntaba a cada una de ellas.

" ya basta!" Grito Lizzie entre lagrimas mientras se acercaba al hombre. Josie de inmediato se cruzo frente a su hermana mientras Hope trataba de detener a la morena.

El hombre triada disparo dos veces, hiriendo a Josie en el hombro.

" encierrelos" dijo el hombre a los demas agentes.

Unos momentos despues los 4 estaban en una celda.

" que diablos te pasa?" Pregunto Damien mientras Hope trataba de sacarle la bala del pecho. " nunca, pero nunca provoques a alguien con un arma"

" yo lo siento" dijo la tribida casi entre lagrimas.

" hey estare bien" dijo el hellhound mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con sus dedos. " mi padre es Malivore, no me pasara nada, solo el dolor molesto de tener una bala incrustada en tu pecho"

" pero aun asi lo siento, esto es mi culpa"

"Bueno solo un poco... auch" se quejo cuando la tribrida saco la bala, la piel de Damien parecio como si se estuviera quemando, como llamas bajo su piel, hasta que quedo un parche de ceniza en su pecho.

El hellhound se levanto para ver como estaba Josie.

" como te sientes? Lo se pregunta tonta" comento Damien.

"Mal" dijo Josie. " y tu?"

" estare bien"

"Porque decidiste aventarte frente a mi bala" reprocho Lizzie a su hermana. " que no habian terminado tus dias codependientes?"

"Fue una recaida lamentable"

Lizzie toco la herida de su hermana, Josie se quejo.

" oigan!" Llamo el guardia " callense"

" no es una prision gordo idiota" le grito la rubia

Damien rodo los ojos.

" no hemos aprendido a no gritarle a las personas con armas?"

"Chicas lo siento tanto" dijo Hope mientras se incaba frente a ellas. " las arrastre ha esto y no tengo ni la mas minima idea de que hacer"

" pues eso no es suficiente, Hope" dijo Lizzie "mi hermana esta infectada, no esperamos 10 años para ser tus amigas para que no hagas unos de tus irritantes pero perfectos actos heroicos cuando te necesitamos" le tomo la mano

"Tiene razon" acordo Josie."es tiempo de heroes"

"He dicho que se callaran"dijo el guardia.

Damien se enojo sacando sus rasgos sobrenaturales, el iba acabar con el guardia cuando el hombre cayo.

"Necesitaban un heroe" dijo MG bajando el arma.

El vampiro les abrio la celda, mientras les platicaba sobre el objeto que estaba impidiendo su magia.

" una fuente de sangre, que asco" comento Hope.

" es mas asqueroso en persona creeme" dijo MG.

" tenemos que neutralizar la fuente, nadie esta seguro con ese loco de triada y su arma maldita" comento Damien.

" intente apagarla, pero no supe como" explico el vampiro.

" ire a buscar el tunel"

"Iremos, Mikaelson" corrigio Damien, "no pienso apartarte de mi vista hasta que paremos a ese loco"

" al recuperar la magia, tendremos la ventaja" dijo MG

" y luego extraire el lodo de Josie, aunque ella no lo agradesca" dijo Lizzie.

" genial, solo me habran disparado"

" ves? la nueva tu tiene actitud" alabo Lizzie.

"Regresaremos en cuanto podamos, por favor evita que les disparen de nuevo" pidio Damien a MG.

"No, tienen que ir por Landon, ya con la magia de regreso nosotros no las arreglaremos" dijo MG.

"No los dejaremos solos aqui" dijo Hope.

"Por el amor a Frodo, vayan y rescaten a su Hobbit, MG tiene razon no las arreglaremos"

" ella tiene razon, el los necesita" agrego Josie.

" no puedes salvarlos todos los dias Hope, nosotros podemos ve y salva a Landon"

" o te lanzaremos a Manilodo" dijo Josie.

" que dices?" Pregunto Damien a Hope.

" Vamos, no perdamos tiempo" corrio Hope con el Hellhound tras ella.

"Bueno eso es bastante escalofriante si me preguntas" comento Damien al ver la fuente hecha de craneos toda cubierta de sangre.

"Lo se, lo peor es que dudo que venga con un manual de instrucciones"

" ni idea de como apagarla?"

Hope giro la cabeza en negacion.

De repente vieron una luz anunciando que alguien se acercaba, estaban apunto de atacar cuando vieron que era Alaric.

" te dije que me esperaras" dijo el humano a Hope.

"Te sorprende que te ignoro?" Dijo Damien

" a ti te dije que los mantuvieras a salvo, lo prometiste" regaño al hellhound.

" el trato sabes, pero ya pagamos el precio"

" ya vi, que le paso a tu brazo?" dijo tomando el brazo de Hope para ver un agujero de bala en su chaqueta. " y que le paso a tu pecho?"le dijo a Damien.

" un hombre de triada nos disparo con balas hechas de lodo de Malivore, debio darme a mi tambien y ni siquiera lo senti, pero porque no me afecta" explico Hope aun contrariada por no sufrir ningun daño.

"Malivore no puede dañar a las 3 especies sobrenaturales principales, tu eres las 3" dijo Damien tomando su brazo.

" a quien mas le dispararon?" Pregunto Alaric.

"dr. Saltzman tiene que creerme..." empezo la tribrida.

"A Josie" dijo Damien simplemente.

" le dispararon a mi hija!" Grito se acerco a Damien y lo tomo de la camisa " no te pedi que cuidaras de ellas, como permitiste que pasara esto?"

"Hey MG y lizzie estan en eso, si encuentro la manera para pagar esto, ellos podran recuperar sus poderes" dijo Hope mientras trataba de apartar al humano de Damien.

Alaric solto a Damien e hizo unas marcas en los cranios con la sangre.

" es super facil al parecer" dijo Hope. "Como sabias que hacer?"

"No es facil, el sabia de ante mano" dijo Damien " tu lo colocaste aqui, no es asi Alaric?"

" escuchen se los explicare todo mas tarde, tengo que ir a ver a Josie" dijo el hombre con apuro.

"Oye" lo detuvo Hope. "da le un frasco de mi sangre, del que tienes para las mordidas"

" por que?"

" te lo explicare luego" dijo la tribrida "vamos" agrego para Damien.

" puedes conducir mas rapido" pidio la tribrida.

"Voy a mas de 100 km/h, Mikaelson, llegaremos a tiempo, Clarke nonle hara nada a Landon, lo necesita" le explico.

" lo se simplemente estoy preocupada"

"Lo se yo igual"

" pense que no lo soportabas" dijo Hope.

" es mi sangre, parte de mi familia, siempre me preocupare por el, es mi deber soy su hermano mayor" explico Damien como si fuera lo mas obvio.

" yo.."

"Guardalo para despues, ya llegamos" anuncio el pelinegro.

Ambos entraron sin problemas a las instalaciones. Vieron a Landon justo cuando el tipo sin cabeza lanzaba un cuchillo viejo hacia el pozo. Hope rapidamente lo detuvo con su magia y lo atrajo hacia ella.

"Hola, hermano" saludo Damien a Landon

"Hope, Damien"

La tribrida le sonrio a su novio.

" sabia que me encontrarias" dijo Landon.

" si bueno..."

"Es hora de la accion" dijo Damien mientras sus ojos se tornaban del color del fuego y sus colmillos salian, gruñendole al jinete.

Damien y Hope luchaban contr el jinete. La tribrida trataba algunos hechizos pero nada funcionaba.

" creo que esta bastante claro que la magia no lo afecta!" Grito Damien a la peliroja.

"No me puedes culpar por intentar" dijo Hope de vuelta. " no se muere, diganme como lo mato"

"Hermano tu eres el nerd aqui!" Grito Damien.

" los nerd sonnde ciencia ficcion, el es de mas de fantasia"dijo Landon.

" solo llega a la parte util" lo regaño Hope.

" la cabeza!" Grito Damien.

" si, si exacto tenia una cabeza de calabaza"

" donde esta la cabeza, hermano!" Grito Damien

" la trae colgando del cinturon!" Dijo Landon

En un movimiento Damien le quito la bolsa del cinturon y se la lanzo a Hope quien arranco un tubo y lo clavo en ella matando a la bestia.

"por fin!" Grito Damien.

Landon corrio hacia Hope y la abrazo.

" ven aqui" dijo Hope Damien para una abrazo grupal, cuando un tubo salio por el pecho de Damien.

" nada como el amor joven, no es asi hermano" dijo Clarke detras de Damien.

"Clarke" escupio Damien

" lastima que dure tan poco, veras hermanito uno de los peores rasgos de la familia es... que somos terriblemente torpes" comento mientras lanzaba el cuchillo al pozo. "No van a aplaudir o algo asi, es una gran victoria"agrego.

Landon tomo latigo del jinete y con el , le quebro el cuello a Clarke.

Hope corrio hacia Damien y le saco el tubo del pecho y lo sento apoyandolo contra la pared

" necesitamos buscarte ayuda" le dijo

"No estare bien" dijo el hellhound mientras su herida trataba de curarse.

" tenemos que evitar que el se levante" dijo Landon desesperado "que hay del plan B?" Le pregunto Landon a Damien.

" no funcionara, necesitamos a las gemelas, su aquelarre el es que debe lanzar el hechizo" explico el chico mayor.

"Demonios estaremos peleando con un muñeco de lodo inmortal si no nos apuramos"

"Nada es totalmente inmortal,la naturaleza no lo permite, siempre hay un agujero" explico Hope

La tribrida se quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

"Tengo una idea pero la odearan" Hope se acerco a Landon y lo beso para despues quebrarle el cuello.

"No te atrevas, Mikaelson!" Le grito Damien tratando de ponerse de pie.

" es la unica opcion" dijo quebrandole el cuello a el tambien.

Hope tomo el telefono del hellhound y le marco a Alaric. Duro unos minutos hablando con el director despidiendose y dandole instrucciones para que fuera por Landon y Damien.

Despues de una emotiva despedida colgo el telefono, y camino decidida a lanzarse al pozo cuando Clarke se desperto.

" lo siento estaba espiando, que estas esperando?" Pregunto Ryan Clark

"asumi que intentarias detenerme"dijo Hope.

"Eso nunca, solo ayude a mi padre por que le tengo terror y sabia que encontraria una salida pero si aciertas , puedes matar al bastardo para siempre, adelante y si te equivocas, no pasa nada por que estaras muerta, asi que continua, te apoyare a ti"

"No es todo lo que haras" aclaro la chica, lanzo un hechizo.

" lo que sea que crees que acabas de hacer no funcio..." su discurso se corto cuando su mano tapo su boca, igualando el gesto que hizo la tribrida. Clarke estaba sorprendido." Como hiciste eso?"

" es un hechizo de copia, lo aprendimos en segundo grado" explico. "Tambien en segundo grado aprendi 'sigue al lider'"

"No tienes que hacer esto"

" lo se, pero es la unica parte que estoy disfrurando, lastimas que seas tan torpe" dijo Hope mientras ella y Ryan subian la guarda para Lanzarse al pozo.

Damien desperto con un dolor en el cuello.

"Hope" llamo mientras se levantaba. Giro su cabeza y observo a la tribrida subiendo la guarda junto con Clark para lanzarse al pozo. Cuando vio que se lanzo. El corrio brincando la guarda y se lanzo tambien.

El pozo negro se trago a las 3 figuras sin dejar ningun rastro de ellas. Solo una grieta enorme en el suelo.


	7. Brand New World

**gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

Hope desperto confundida, ella se encontraba acostada dentro de la gran fisura en el suelo donde antes era Malivore. Se sorprendio al saber que no estaba muerta como habia pensado antes de arrojarse a Malivore.

"Ya era hora" dijo la voz de Ryan Clarke detras de ella parado sobre el limite de la grieta apuntandole con un arma.

" encontre esto aqui" dijo moviendo el arma. " ahora vas a pagar por traerme contigo"

Hope cerro los ojos, esperando oir el disparo, que nunca escucho, solo el sonido sordo como si algo hubiera sido desgarrado.

La tribrida abrio lo ojos para encontrar el cuerpo sin cabeza de Clarke cayendo dentro de la fisura, manchando sus zapatos con sangre.

" de nada Mikaelson" dijo Damien cayendo de rodillas mientras se agarraba el pecho.

Hope de inmediato salio del agujero y ayudo a Damien a ponerse de pie.

"Como llegaste aqui?" Pregunto la peliroja .

"Te segui, lanzarte a Malivore, enserio?" Reprocho "un movimiento muy estupido"

" lo dices como si no estuvieras aqui conmigo"

" primero, yo no soy el tema de conversacion aqui, segundo no podia dejarte sola, no mandas a tu cachorro a limpiar el desorden, idealmente no tienes un cachorro"

"No soy un cachorro, soy un lobo alfa muchas gracias"

"Bueno señorita lobo alfa, digame donde demonios estamos y como demonios vamos a salir de aqui?" Pregunto Damien.

"Obviamente seguimos en los cuarteles de Traida" comento la tribrida como si fuera obvio.

"Cierto, pero si has prestado atencion, se ve un poco diferente a como lo dejamos"

Hope pudo notar a lo que se referia el pelinegro, estaban en la Triada pero no en la misma que dejaron. Ademas no habia nadie mas ahi, Hope enfoco su oido pero no escuchaba nada que no fuera la cansada respiracion de Damien.

" por que no te curas?" Pregunto la tribrida, enfocandose en el hombre a su lado.

"Lo hago, pero fue una herida seria" explico, enseñandole la herida aun abierta pero con los bordes chamuscandose, indicando la curacion trabajando.

La tribrida lo miraba con preocupacion.

"Estare bien, salgamos de aqui"

Ambos salieron de la instalaciones de Triada, no se encontraron con ningun alma en su camino a la salida.

"Bueno tendremos que robar un auto" dijo Damien al no ver su auto estacionado fuera del edificio. "amaba mi auto" dijo recordando su mustang.

"Tienes alguna idea de como encender un auto sin las llaves?" Pregunto Hope.

" no puedes tu con magia?" Pregunto de vuelta el hellhound.

" puedo intentarlo"

" genial, adelante" se recargo en el auto mientras observaba a Hope.

La tribrida dijo algunas palabras y se encendio el auto.

"Perfecto, ahora abre la puerta" indico Damien hacia la puerta del conductor.

"No puedes conducir asi" lo regaño Hope.

"Sabes conducir?"

"Si, mi tio Elijah me enseño"

Damien entrecerro los ojos.

"No es ese el tio con el que no querias pasar tiempo, que de hecho solo pasaron algunos momentos juntos y puedo apostar que no lo suficiente para que aprendieras a conducir bien?"

Hope se odio por contarle sobre su familia, ella no hablaba sobre ellos a menudo por tratar de evitar la forma en que la miraba la gente cuando comentaba sobre pertenecer a la familia Mikaelson, sin embargo con el chico frente a ella era facil. El no le preguntaba sobre el temible hibrido original, Klaus Mikaelson, sus preguntas usualmente eran sobre su papa.

"Que le gustaba hacer a tu papa?" Le pregunto una vez mientras estaban en el lago, el leia mientras ella dibujaba.

"Amaba pintar, de hecho era bastante bueno" sonrio Hope al recordar.

"Parece que le heredo el talento a su hija" comento mientras miraba su cuaderno de bocetos.

Hope sonrio mientras le arrebataba el cuadeno de las manos.

"No se de que hablas"

"Si claro"

"Solo sube, yo conducire, porque se conducir, esta bien?" Dijo la tribrida con exasperacion.

"Bien" dijo el hellhound abriendo la puerta trasera del auto y dejandose caer en el asiento trasero.

Hope arranco el auto, conduciendo hacia la carretera.

" a donde iremos?"

"A New Orleans" repondio Hope.

"Por que no a la escuela?"

"Por que estoy casi segura de que estamos en un mundo prision, pero no se en que año estamos estancados y lo significa que no se si aun esta la escuela, pero mi casa en New Orleans esta ahi" explico.

"Mundo prision, suena tan genial y tan dificil de salir de el" dijo Damien con un gran suspiro." Pero puedo ayudarte un poco, por ejemplo este auto es del 2015, eso quiere decir que como minimo es el 2015 ,aunque crei ver un 2017 en el estacionamiento"

"Sabes mucho de autos, porque?" Pregunto Hope con curiosidad.

"Mi padre es mecanico" explico Damien.

"Tu padre es mecanico y no sabes encender un auto sin las llaves?" Dijo mirandolo con el espejo retrovisor.

"Como dije, mi padre es mecanico no yo, pero para contestar tu pregunta, si se encender un auto sin llaves, de hecho puedo armar y desarmar un motor con facilidad, pero no veia la necesidad de hacerlo si podias hacerlo con magia"

"Eres increible" comento Hope con molestia.

"Gracias, ya era hora que te dieras cuenta" le sonrio de una forma encantadora, solo para hacer a la tribrida rodar lo ojos.

Fue casi medio dia de camino, pero afortunadamente Hope ya conducia dentro del barrio frances.

"Hey ya llegamos" anuncio la tribrida a Damien en la parte de atras.

El hellhound se habia quedado dormido en las afueras de Kansas, Hope no habia querido despertarlo aunque ella se habia cansado de conducir, penso que deberia descansar despues de recibir una herida que hubiera sido mortal para cualquiera.

"Hey ya llegamos" anuncio de nuevo.

" que?!...que pasa?!..." desperto Damien, sus ojos eran del color anaranja rojizo, mostrando que no solo pelinegro desperto, si no tambien el monstruo bajo su piel.

"Hey tranquilo" lo calmo Hope, los ojos de Damien volvieron a su tono avellana normal."ya estamos en casa, y como no vi ni un alma, mi teoria del mundo prision parece ser correcta"

"Genial" dijo el hellhound con sarcasmo.

Hope estaciono el auto frente al compuesto.

"Vienes?"

"Claro"

La pareja salio del auto y entro al compuesto.

"Una casa bastante grande" Hope se encogio de hombros "aunque creo que necesita, algo de limpieza" paso sus dedos por la vieja escalera.

"Gracias, creo" dijo Hope.

"De nada, ahora tengo una pregunta importante" dijo Damien mientras miraba la casa a su alrededor.

" la cocina esta detras de esas puertas" indico Hope a las puertas a su derecha.

"Muy bien Mikaelson, hare algo de comer mientras tu buscas lo que necesitamos para salir de aqui, aunque dudo que encuentre algo" comento el chico mientras desaparecia detras de las puertas.

Hope camino por la casa, parecia que hacia años que estaba abandonada, lo que la hacia pensar que estaban en el tiempo cuando su padre estaba secuestrado por Marcel.

Unos minutos despues, se encontro con Damien en el patio.

"No hay nada comestible, pero encontre esto" mostrandole una botella de vino. "Y por lo que veo, es del bueno"

"Encontre unos viejos grimorios de la tia Freya, tambien descubri que estamos en el 2018" comento Hope.

"Perfecto, entonces cual es el plan?" Pregunto Damien.

"Creo que nos quedaremos un tiempo mas en casa"


	8. Don't Forget About Me

Dia 1, New Orleans.

Habian pasado solo un dia en el mundo prision, pero Hope ya podia decir que al hellhound le estaba empezando a molestar el silencio que reinaba el lugar, aunque tambien podia ser debido a la luna llena que se alzaba en el cielo. Quien fuera el creador de este mundo, uso el poder de la luna llena para afianzar el lugar.

Ahora estaban en la vieja sala de su casa, sentados buscando en los viejos grimorios de su familia.

Damien hojeaba libro tras libro en busca de la informacion para sacarlos de ahi. Su frente se arrugaba en concentracion y de vez en cuando le daba un trago a la botella de vino a su lado.

El estaba frustrado.

"Estas bien?" Le pregunto Hope.

"Tambien como podia estar al saber que estoy atrapado en un mundo prision, sin mencionar de que todos en el mundo real se olvidaron de nosotros" dio un trago a la botella y se paso las manos por la cara en señal de frustracion. "Asi que deja de hacer preguntas tontas y concentrate en buscar una forma de regresarnos a casa!"

Hope apreto sus manos tratando de contener su furia.

"Crees que estoy contenta de estar aqui? Las personas que amo, mi familia esta alla afuera! Y ni siquiera recuerdan que existo, como para buscarme y la peor parte es que estoy atrapada aqui contigo!" Grito.

"Lo se! Demonios, lo se" dijo lo ultimo casi murmurando. Se levanto de su asiento. Se quito su chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de la tribrida.

"Yo lo siento, estoy cansado y ha sido un largo dia" se disculpo mientras besaba la parte superior de su cabeza. "Buscare un lugar para dormir" salio dejando a Hope sola en la sala.

La peliroja se quedo en silencio mientras lo vio marcharse,y dejo ir el aire que estaba conteniendo. Ellos iban a estar un buen tiempo atrapados aqui, sin mencionar el hecho de que cuando salieran nadie los iba a recordar. Las personas seguirian sus vidas. Estaba segura que cuando salgan, si es que lograban salir, todo iba a ser un desastre.

Trato de concentrarse en lo que estaba leyendo, pero le fue imposible debido a todo lo que pasaba ennsu cabeza, los diferentes escenarios que podia encontrar al salir de este lugar.

Despues de un tiempo se dio por vencida, se levanto de su lugar en la sala, para buscar un lugar donde descansar.

El pelinegro tenia razon, estaba cansados y fue un largo dia, necesitaba descansar.

En su busqueda de un lugar donde descansar, se encontro con la habitacion de su padre. Dentro de ella estaba el hellhound dormido sobre el viejo colchon.

Se acerco a el, se miraba diferente mientras dormia, mas joven y menos malisioso sin su sonrisa tonta. La tribirda tomo la botella de su mano antes de que derramara su contenido sobre el o la vieja cama.

El hellhound de inmediato le tomo la mano.

"lo siento, no queria despertarte" comento Hope. "Me ire para que puedas seguir durmiendo, buscare un lugar para dormir tambien"

"Tonterias, hay mucho lugar aqui" comento Damien mientras se movia para darle espacio.

"No creo que sea buena idea"

"Por favor, Mikaelson. Esta claro que eso nunca nos ha detenido"

Hope vacilo por unos segundos antes de ceder. Se acosto en el extremo de la cama pero Damien la acerco para que su cabeza descanzara en su pecho.

"No hay almohadas asi que te tendras que conformar conmigo" dijo el Hellhound.

Haciendo reir a Hope.

"No estas tan mal"

"Por fin te das cuenta" sonrio antes de ponerse serio. "No te preocupes, encontraremos una salida"

"Lo se, eso no es lo que me preocupa" confeso Hope.

" lo que venga despues...lo resolveremos juntos" dijo Damien mientras besaba su frente con cariño.

Ambos cayeron en un silencio comodo, hasta que el sueño se apodero de ellos.


	9. From Me To You

Dia 7, New Orleans.

Hope cumplio oficialmente una semana en el mundo prision. Despues de la pequeña disputa del primer dia, Damien se habia vuelto mas comprensivo y optimista a su alrededor. Hope interiormente agradecia eso, porque en algunas ocaciones sentia como si nunca podrian salir de este lugar.

Para su fortuna, encontraron informacion importante.

"Encontre algo que puede ayudarnos" anuncio en voz alta.

Damien dejo su libro sobre la mesa de centro y se acerco, parandose detras de ella y agachandose para leer el libro sobre su hombro.

"Esas realmente son buena noticias" sonrio.

"Al parecer estos mundos tiene una especie de llave para poder salir, si encontramos la llave..." explico la tribrida.

"Encontramos una forma de salir" termino Damien.

"Exacto" se giro la tribrida para sonreirle.

Sus rostros solo estaban a centimetros de distancia. La peliroja pudo observar los ojos del hellhound de cerca. El cafe en el centro que se iba diluyendo dejando el verde mezclado con el dorado. Ella penso que son hermosos. Damien se acerco un poco descansando su mirada entre sus ojos y sus labios haciendo creer a Hope que iba besarla pero en un segundo el momento se fue. El hombre se alejo aclarando su garganta y tomo el libro de las manos de una Hope muy confundida y algo decepcionada.

Ella no entendia sus propios sentimientos, queria que Damien la besara?

No puedes besarlo, tienes un novio, que pasa a ser su hermano tambien. Una voz en su cabeza la regaño.

El ya no te recuerda. Otra voz dijo.

"Donde piensas que puede estar esta llave?" Pregunto Damien.

Hope lo miro por unos segundos antes de registrar la pregunta.

"Que?"

"Donde crees que pueda estar... el ascendente?" leyo la ultima palabra en el libro.

"Oh...probablemente tengamos que ir a Mystic Falls"

"No dijiste que la escuela aun no existia?"

"Si, pero Alaric esta alla, bueno...no Alaric per se pero sus cosas" comento Hope mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a donde estaba Damien recargado en la pared " si lees aqui, veras que estos mundos son cosa del aquelarre Geminis" explico indicando unos parrafos en el viejo libro.

"Josie y Lizzie"

"Quienes viven en virginia con sus padres, quienes probablemente tengan libros sobre esto. Y quien sabe tal vez el ascendente" se encogio de hombros.

"Supongo que preparare el auto" dijo Damien.

"Supones bien"

Media hora despues Hope y Damien subian al auto despues de cargar con lo que podian necesitar.

"Definitivamente este auto es mejor que el anterior" comento el hellhound mientras conducia.

La tribrida habia encontrado el suv de su padre en el garage, era mas comodo que el auto que los habia traido a New Orleans.

"Es de mi papa" dijo Hope en voz baja.

Damien tomo su mano, apretandola en señal de afecto.

"Si salimos de aqui...buscaremos una forma de traerlo de vuelta"

"Enserio?" Pregunto sorprendida, ella habia estado buscando formas de traerlo de vuelta desde que murio pero con todo lo de Malivore resientemente ella no habia seguido en su busqueda.

"He leido un poco sobre tu familia" admitio Damien. "No son conocidos por quedarse muertos por mucho tiempo, ademas si salimos de aqui, wl cielo es el limite" le sonrio.

"El Dr. Saltzman no estara muy contento con que me ayudes a revivir a mi padre" bromeo Hope.

"Que importa lo que diga Alaric"

" el fue quien dedico un capitulo entero de unos de sus libros para describir a mi padre como el gran mal" explico Hope. "Y no puedo negar que estaba en lo correcto en su mayoria"

" teniendo en cuenta lo peligroso que es el mundo en que vivimos, nada es realmente muy aterrador ahora y era tu padre, no puedo ser tan malo si te tuvo a ti" le sonrio.

"Te sorprenderias"

"Bueno, lo quieres de vuelta o no?"

"Si" le sonrio Hope.

"Bien, nos encargaremos de eso cuando nos saques de aqui, mientras tanto disfrutaremos nuestro tiempo aqui con esto" dijo sacando su telefono celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"A que te refieres?" Pregunto Hope al ver su emocion por el pequeño aparato.

"Sabes la cantidad de musica que tengo aqui? Moriria sin mis playlists" bromeo el hombre haciendo reir a la tribrida con sus tonterias.

Conecto el bluetooth de su telefono con el auto. El sonido de una cancion de los Beatles.

"Por dios, no puedes ser mas britanico" bromeo Hope al escuchar su eleccion de musica.

"Hey es una buena banda"

"Es una buena banda" repitio Hope imitando su acento.

"Perdon, señorita que desea escuchar usted? Justin Bieber?" Pregunto Damien con molestia fingida.

"Escucho Jazz, muchas gracias" le informo Hope.

"Musica de abuelos" resoplo Damien.

"claro, como The Beatles recien salieron el año pasado"

"Es un clasico!"

"El Jazz tambien"

"Lo que sea, este viaje en carretera me servira para educar tu gusto musical, Mikaelson" le sonrio a Hope

Y realmente cumplio su promesa, la hizo escuchar desde The Beatles hasta One Direction. Aunque la parte que mas le gusto a la peliroja es cuando cantaba. Sin duda ese viaje la hizo olvidar en donde se encontraban por algunas horas.


	10. At My Weakest

Dia 33, Mystic Falls.

Habia pasado un mes, se habian estado quedando en la casa Salvatore,pero al pasar el tiempo el hecho de no encontrar el ascendente habia obligado a Hope a ser paciente, lo que al parecer no era una de las virtudes que poseia la tribrida. Estos dias le estaban enseñando a serlo, pero no mas que Damien, quien parecia ser la persona mas paciente del mundo y queria odiarlo por eso pero, Al final del dia no podia estar mas agradecida de su paciencia y de como el se las arreglaba para sentarla y hacerla hablar sobre sus frustraciones y aunque lo encontraba molesto al principo no podia negar que la ayudaba a aclarar su mente.

Hoy era uno de esos dias frustrantes, no habia podido encontrar nada en su busqueda en uno de los grimorios viejos que habia encontrado en la casa de Bonnie Bennett, todavia le quedaban mas por revisar pero hoy se sentia mas irritable que de costumbre.

Tomo el viejo libro y lo lanzo contra la pared, haciendo un ruido sordo al estrellarse.

"Hope!" Una voz sono detras de ella.

La tribrida de inmediato se giro para ver a hellhound, sus ojos se abrieron un poco mas al verlo vestido solamente con una toalla.

"Estas bien?" Pregunto Damien mientras se quitaba el cabello mojado que le cubria los ojos.

"Dios, Damien. Vivimos juntos, no puedes andar paciandote solo en toalla" gimio alejando sus ojos de el, casi nerviosa.

"Bueno Mikaelson, disculpame por no tener tiempo para vestirme primero por pensar que estabas en peligro. Que paso de todos modos?"

"Nada, solo estoy un poco frustrada con la busqueda" dijo Hope mientras se levantaba a recojer el grimorio del suelo.

Damien la miro por unos segundos, co mo si buscara alguna señal en su rostro.

"Busca un lindo vestido, tu y yo tendremos una cita esta noche...una cita de amistad" agrego.

"Una que?" Se rio Hope, no podia creer las palabras que salieron de la boca del hombre frente a ella." Es un chiste?"

"No lo es Mikaelson, necesitas distraerte"

"No lo se"

"Vamos, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, ha pasado un tiempo desde que hicimos algo divertido y como estamos atrapados aqui por tiempo indefinido, pienso que nos podemos tomar una noche para relajarnos" le sonrio.

Hope lo miro por unos momentos pensando en su solicitud.

"Sabes sonaba mas como una orden que como una pregunta...y no me gusta que me den ordenes. si preguntas bien tal vez pueda considerarlo" le sonrio Hope molestandolo un poco.

Damien rodo los ojos en molestia, estaba apunto de decir algo cuando sintio su toalla resbalar y cayo al suelo antes de que pudiera levantarla.

Hope lo miro a la cara por unos segundos antes de bajar sus ojos lentamente, una vez que se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo se sonrojo y cubrio sus ojos. Giro su cabeza para mirar a otro lado. Damien se rio de lo dramatica que estaba siendo, tomo la toalla y se la volvio acomodar alrededor de la cintura.

"Ya te pusiste la toalla?" Pregunto Hope.

"Si puedes mirar ahora" se rio un poco. "Bueno...ahora que me has visto desnudo la cita no suena tan loca" sonrio y Hope rodo los ojos por lo divertido que Damien le estaba encontrando a todo esto. " te vere a las 8" comento antes de subir las escaleras.

Hope se recosto sobre el sofa y dejo salir un gran suspiro. Damien Darcy seria su muerte.

Mas tarde

Hope habia pasado una noche muy divertida con el hellhound. Damien tenia razon, ella necesitaba unos momentos fuera del drama del mundo prision. Algo que no penso antes.

Como habia prometido en la mañana Damien la estaba esperando a las 8 en la sala de estar. Vestido con una camisa azul oscuro y un traje negro.

Hope bajo las escaleras con un lindo vestido negro que la favorecia de una forma hermosa.

La tribrida estaba nerviosa, pero no sabia porque, esta no era una cita real.

Ella y Damien eran solo amigos y ella todavia estaba enamorada de su hermano.

Entonces por que se habia vestido como si fuera de verdad?

Suponia que era por el tiempo que estaban pasando juntos, se conocian mejor que otras personas. Damien la conocia mas ahora de lo que la conocia Landon.

El solo queria una noche normal, ella podia entender eso.

Cuando bajo las escaleras el le ofrecio su brazo y la escolto hasta el suv abriendole la puerta.

Cuando Damien empezo a conducir ella no pudo aguantar mas su curiosidad.

" que tienes planeado?"pregunto.

"Ten paciencia, Mikaelson" le sonrio. "por cierto, no creo que puedas verte mas hermosa de lo que te ves esta noche" dijo haciendola sonreir.

"Sabes se que lo dijiste como un cumplido, pero no me gusta que le pongan limitaciones a mi belleza" bromeo la tribrida haciendo reir al hellhound.

"Entendido y anotado"

Hope se sorprendio gratamente cuando entro al Grill, Damien habia decorado un poco el lugar.

"Tu realmente hiciste todo esto?" Pregunto al mirar la mesa solitaria cerca de la pista de baile con bellas y flores.

"Auch me haces sonar como si fuera un holgazan"

Damien habia puesto jazz como musica de fondo mientras cenaban.

Habian platicado de todo y nada.

Despues habian bailado, demostrando que a diferencia de su hermano Landon, el era un buen bailarin. Y como todo lo bueno tiende a cita se la condujo de nuevo a la mansion. La encamino hacia su cuarto, dandole un beso en la mejilla antes de caminar hacia el suyo.

Todo fue perfecto...y ese fue el problema que la mantenia despierta.

El gran problema de Hope Mikaelson era la forma en que Damien Darcy la miro hoy... el la miraba de la forma en que todas la mujeres desean ser miradas por un hombre..con absoluta e innegable devocion y a ella le encanto.

Y definitivamente ese era un problema mas.


	11. Power Over Me

Dia 47, Mystic Falls

Despues de su "cita de amigos" con Damien, Hope penso en evitarlo por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que aclarara su mente pero, al parecer el hellhound se adelanto. El no la estaba evitando per se, pero solo lo veia en las mañanas en el desayuno y en las tardes para la comida, despues de eso nada, al menos que le trajera un libro o grimorio nuevo con sus notas para ayudarla con la investigacion, pero caida la noche ya no habia rastros de el.

Esa rutina siguio por dias que rapidamente se convirtio en semanas, casi 3 semanas ya.

Ella no queria admitir que lo extrañaba, extrañaba hablar con el aparte del "hola, como va la investigacion?" o "hey encontre algo nuevo que puede ayudar", ya no soportaba su distanciamiento.

Eso es hipocrita, por que tu pensabas hacer lo mismo sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos. Esa molesta voz en su cabeza, que cada vez le recordaba lo mucho que se preocupaba por el.

Hope dejo caer los libros sobre la mesa de cafe en señal de frustracion.

"Esta todo bien?" Pregunto Damien saliendo desde el corredor con un pequeña mochila.

"No, no lo esta"contesto Hope levantandose del sofa, camino decidia hacia el hombre. "Cual es tu problema?" Dijo empujandolo contra la pared.

"De que estas hablando?" Pregunto Damien confundido.

"Por que me estas evitando?"

"No te estoy evitando Hope, no se de que hablas" dijo Damien tratando de salir del lugar donde Hope lo tenia acorralado.

"Esta bien, si no me estas evitando a donde has ido todas las noches?"

"A correr" respondio simplemente.

"A correr? Enserio?" Repitio la tribrida con sarcasmo mientras se acercaba mas a el.

"No se si te has dado cuenta pero, todas las malditas noches hay luna llena, solo se pueden evitar el tiron por algun tiempo" explico Damien.

Hope lo miro a los ojos buscando si le estaba diciendo la verdad. "Me dejaras ir ya?"

"No" dijo la tribrida.

"Hope necesito irme"

" a donde vas?"

"Acaso tartamudie? Crei que fui claro"

"Cuando hago una pregunta espero una respuesta" dijo Hope en su tono alfa.

"Usualmente un hombre debe casarse primero antes de sufrir este tipo de maltratos, Mikaelson" trato de bromear

"DAMIEN!" Le gruño Hope.

Cuando Hope le gruño al hellhound ella esperaba que se sometiera o se riera de ella o cualquier otra cosa excepto lo que paso.

Los ojos del hellhound se volvieron rojos, sus manos la tomaron de los hombros y la empujaron contra la pared donde hace unos segundos estaba ella acorralandolo. Damien bajo su cara hasta el cuello de la tribrida he inhalo profundamente haciendo que la piel de Hope se volviera de gallina.

"No debiste hacer eso" comento el hellhound con voz grave.

"No se de que hablas" dijo Hope casi sin aliento, la nariz de Damien le hacia cosquillas mientras se movia sobre su cuello." Solo quiero que me digas la verdad"

"La verdad...no quieres la verdad"

La tribrida le tomo la cara con sus dos manos para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

"Siempre quiero la verdad" dijo de forma suave.

Damien la miro por unos segundos, evaluando su cara. Hope se pregunto que miro por que enseguida el hellhound la beso.

El beso estaba lleno de pasion y otras cosas a las que no podia ponerle nombre aun. Sentia como fuego recorriendo su cuerpo, consumiendola. Se besaron por minutos, segundos, horas. Ella no estaba segura, de lo que estaba segura es que no queria que terminara.

Damien dejo de besarla para empezar a colocar besos en su mandibula, hasta llegar de vuelta a su cuello y de ahi subir hasta el lobulo de su oreja.

"La verdad...es que te deseo..." dijo de forma grave, haciendo gemir a Hope con su declaracion. "Desde el principio...no solo yo...mi bestia tambien lo hace y la luna solo lo ha multiplicado" beso su mandibula de nuevo.

"Tu olor me vuelve loco, me hace desear tomarte y hacerte mia...tienes tanto poder sobre mi que me asusta" enterro su cara en su cuello inhalando fuertemente.

"No puedo controlarme a mi mismo a tu alrededor ya, por eso te evito... ya no puedo parar..." la beso " si no quieres esto, necesito que me hagas parar, entiendes?" Tomando su cara para mirarla a los ojos.

Hope lo miro, miro su deseo por ella, la adoracion, su hambre.

Quieres hacerlo parar?" Una voz en su interior pregunto.


	12. Underneath Your Clothes

Se miraron a los ojos por lo que parecio una eternidad. Lo suficiente como para hacer subir la tension. Damien la miraba como esperando instrucciones, solo que Hope no tiene mucho que decir.

Entonces su lobo toma el control, sus ojos se tornan dorados, toma a Damien de la camiseta y lo jala hasta que sus labios esten cubriendo los suyos de nuevo.

Se besan de forma descuidada, Damien acaricia sus labios con su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar, Hope separa sus labios para profundizar el beso.

Le toma unos segundos a Hope darse cuenta de lo que esta haciendo. Sus acciones tomadas de forma impulsiva y primitiva. Ella sabe que no deberia estar besando al hermano de su novio. Que lo que esta haciendo esta mal pero tiene un problema.

Ella no puede parar.

La tribrida esta obsesionada con su olor y sabor. Besa su mandibula y cuello como si quisiera reclamar a Damien como suyo.

El pelinegro pasa sus manos por el cuello de Hope, toma su blusa y la parte en dos. Acaricio sus pechos por encima del sujetador haciendo que Hope se fundiera en su toque. Ella no podia formar ningun pensamiento coherente, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Damien los movio a la habitacion hasta que ella estaba acostada en la cama con el encima.

Cuando Damien posa sus manos en la cintura de Hope, la tribrida no puede detener el pequeño gemido necesitado que sale de su boca, disfrutando la forma en que la manos de Damien la aprietan posesivamente.

Hope siente que va explotar, asaltada por todas las sensaciones.

"Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo gemir... es como una maldita melodia que no quiero parar de escuchar, amor" comento el Hellhound con su voz una octava mas grave de lo usual.

Damien la toca, en todos los lugares, queriendo memorizar el cuerpo de la peliroja, las caricias se sienten gloriosas contra su piel ya hipersensible. Su sosten se descarta aun lado de la cama, dandole a Damien una imagen perfecta de los pechos llenos de Hope, ella gime y se arquea contra el cuando sus manos habiles empiezan a jugar con ellos.

El resto de la ropa se descarto en el momento. Mientras se besaban, Hope sintio la mano de Damien se deslizaba por su estomago hacia el sur.

" tranquila" susurro mientras separaba sus pliegues y la acariciaba de forma lenta, en algun momento la tribrida sintio como deslizaba un dedo dentro de ella. "Tan apretado...caliente"

Damien empezo a besar sus senos mientras su mano continuo su trabajo en el centro de Hope. Cuando inserto un segundo dedo, la chica dejo salir un fuerte gemido, sus caderas empezaron a moverse al compas de la mano de Damien.

"Da..Damien...estoy a punto..." las palabras salieron entrecortadas de su boca.

"Adelante, cariño, dejalo ir"

Eso fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de sentir algo explotar dentro de su cuerpo.

Su respiracion se estaba calmando, placidamente cayendo en un coma placentero cuando sintio a Damien acomodarse entre sus piernas.

"No te duermas, aun no termino contigo, Mikaelson"

El corazon de Hope comenzo a acelerarse. el hellhound presiono suavemente la punta contra su entrada.

"No esperaba que fuera...asi de grande"dice Hope mirandolo.

Damien no dice nada, solo sonrie mientras agarra la base y arrastra la punta a lo largo de los pliegues de Hope, provocando un poco su clitoris.

Otro gemido necesitado sale de la boca de Hope, ella piensa que le encanta a Damien por que sus ojos brillan de un rojo intenso, la mira a los ojos como si estuviera buscando algo en su alma antes de dejar caer su cabeza contra su clavicula y da un empuje intenso.

Una mueca de dolor cruzo la cara de la tribrida.

"Estas bien?"

Hope asintio.

"Solo dame un momento" le pidio.

Damien la beso y acaricio durante el tiempo que tardo en adaptarse a el. Cuando estuvo lista Hope mecio un poco las caderas, ante la señal, Damien comenzo a empujar de manera lenta y suave.

Hope amo cada movimiento, incluso cuando causo el pequeño dolor dolor entre sus muslos. Pero ella queria mas, toma del cabello al hellhound obligandolo a que la mire a los ojos.

"Quiero mas" dice de forma salvaje, sus ojos brillando de un dorado intenso.

Damien gruñe de forma baja, casi depredadora, toma las caderas de Hope con fuerza, mientras acelera el ritmo y la profundidad de sus golpes.

Hope solo es capaz de gemir y rogar en este punto, tratando de encontrarse con los movimientos de Damien.

Un orgasmo la golpea, pero eso no para al hellhound que sigue moviendose incluso cuando Hope le aruña la espalda hasta el punto de sacar sangre. Damien se mueve cambiando un poco el angulo haciendo que esta vez golpee un lugar dentro de Hope, uno que la hace sentir tan bien que casi quiere llorar. Su mente se nubla que lo unico que puede pensar es en Damien sobre ella y dentro de ella.

Damien deja caer su cabeza de nuevo sobre la clavicula de Hope, besando la piel de su cuello, antes de clavar sus dientes en la parte mas suave. La mordida causa que Hope se corra de nuevo, mordiendo el hombro de Damien para amortiguar su grito. Esas acciones causan una sensacion de poder fluyendo entre ellos, algo electrizante.

Hope sintio como Damien renuncio al agarre en su cuello pero permanecio en su lugar sobre ella. Sintiendo el suave aliento haciendole cosquillas sobre la piel. Ambos se quedaron quietos, los unicos sonidos en la habitacion eran sus respiraciones.

"Eso fue...intenso" comento Hope casi sin aire.

" estas bien?" Pregunto Damien, retirando el cabello sobre la frente de la peliroja.

Hope sonrio mientras asentia.

" tu estas bien?" Lo miro por un rato "dejame adivinar, estas hambriento"

Damien le sonrio de forma tonta.

"Si, siempre estoy hambriento despues de hacer el amor, realmente me desgastaste, Mikaelson"

"Quieres ir a comer?"

"Nah eso implicaria dejar la cama, algo que no quiero"dijo mientras la abrazaba fuerte.

Hope iba decir algo cuando un gran bostezo dejo su boca.

"Por que no dormimos y luego vemos que hacemos"

Ambos se acurrucaron en su dicha. Por lo menos esa noche.


	13. Afterglow

Hope se desperto con unos brazos fuertes envueltos a su alrededor. Ella se sentia calida y segura. Todo estaba bien en el mundo hasta que recordo lo que paso anoche.

"Me acoste con Damien...Damien el hermano de Landon...Landon mi novio"casi grito en su mente. "Acabo de perder mi virginidad con el hermano de Landon"

Su mente se estaba volviendo loca, ella no sabia como lidear con la situacion.

Entonces la negacion entro en juego. Ella puede imaginar que lo de anoche nunca paso, ella tenia una gran imaginacion, despues de todo, tener imaginacion es necesario si pintas.

Era una lastima que la realidad se acurrucara mas en ella y la apretara fuerte.

"Estupido Damien...con su estupida sonrisa" lo maldijo en su mente.

Nadie podia culparla, ella tenia ojos y un libido sobrenatural que habia tenido que aplacar corriendo como lobo cada 2 noches o entrenando con Alaric.

Y el hecho de que ella lo habia visto desnudo no ayudaba, esas imagenes nunca dejaron su mente por mucho tiempo. Ademas la forma en que la mira, como si fuera la cosa mas hermosa que jamas alla visto era imposible de negar.

Anoche todo se habia intensificado, la necesidad de el, desperto algo en ella que no pudo controlar, su lobo se deleito en la atencion y seria una mentirosa si no dijera que Damien sobrepaso cualquier expectativa que tuviera sobre el sexo. El habia sido muy generoso asegurandose que ella sintiera todo y disfrutara cada segundo.

El habia sido muy territorial a la hora de tocarla, como reclamandola para el mismo y ella se rindio. Se deleito en cada toque, anhelo todo lo que pudiera darle.

Anoche fue el momento mas excitante y sensual de su vida.

Pero la culpa por Landon tiño esos momentos.

Ella podia fingir que fue solo sexo, el sexo no tiene que significar nada, solo el calor del momento y necesidades fisicas. Pero tambien fue su primera vez, todos saben que eso es importante, Nunca es solo sexo.

"Porque no pensaste en eso antes de atacarlo anoche?" Le recordo la voz en su cabeza.

Ellos necesitan hablar, sobre lo que paso, sobre el, sobre como se siente. Pero como empiezas una conversacion asi? Era incomodo e iba ser mas incomodo si ella todavia esta desnuda en su cama cuando tengan esa conversacion.

Esto no seria problema si hubiera estado terrible, pero no, el fue...perfecto. Todo lo que una chica pudiera desear y mas en el chico con el que tienes tu primera vez.

Hope se arma de valor y usando todo el sigilo de la que es capaz se desenreda de sus brazos y se levanta de la cama sin despertarlo. Busca su ropa en el suelo, haciendo una mueca cuando ve su blusa desgarrada y se viste de la forma mas rapida que puede.

"Puedes pedir prestado esto, sino te incomoda" dijo Damien mientras sostenia su camisa hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca.

Hope maldice en su mente.

Bueno, ella lo intento.

Damien esta acostado en la cama,su cuerpo girado hacia ella y su mano sosteniendo su cabeza con sabana solo cubriendo su parte baja. Hope se distrae mirando su pecho desnudo con ganas de volver a la cama. La trbrida se encuentra con la sonrisa aun mas grande de Damien, el sabia que ella se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos.

"Enfocate, Hope" se dijo asi misma.

"Gracias estoy bien" dijo ella.

"Segura? Por que te conosco y se que quieres hacer todo un lio de negacion, como todo esta mal y fue un error... y estoy seguro que te sentirias menos incomoda si no me ves distrayendome de tu platica por no poder apartar mi mirada de tus encantadores pechos" sonrio haciendola sonrojar como un tomate. "Lo siento, te he incomodado?"pregunto con una sonrisa aun mas grande.

"No" ella dijo casi gruñendo.

"Genial, por que lo que menos quiero hacer es hacerte sentir incomoda, aunque estoy un poco herido, Mikaelson. Te ibas sin decir adios?" El hellhound hizo un puchero.

"Es solo...no se como hacer esto" hizo señas entre los dos.

"Si mal no recuerdo no tuviste ese problema anoche"

" no me refiero a eso" dejo salir un gran suspiro "aunque tampoco sabia que hacer anoche" dijo casi en un susurro.

Si no fuera por su oido superior Damien no hubiera escuchado eso, pero lo hizo.

"Estas diciendo lo que creo que estas diciendo?" La miro a los ojos, lo que hizo que Hope se sonrojara horriblemente.

Damien de inmediato salio de la cama, llevandose la sabana junto con el, dejando al descubierto la evidencia de que la virginidad de la peliroja fue tomada ahi. Todo rastro de burla o felicidad dejo la cara del hellhound para ser reemplazado por el susto y el enojo.

"Yo..." la miro "lo siento, Hope... ya entiendo por que querias irte" dijo con tristeza.

"De que hablas?" Hope realmente no lo entendia, su cambio de actitud fue tan repentino.

"De verdad lo siento...no deberia haberlo hecho...soy una bestia, seguramente debes de odiarme"

"No te odio, Damien. Porque lo haria?" Pregunto Hope mientras se acercaba a el y levantaba su cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Yo practicamente te viole, tome tu virginidad, fui una bestia hacia ti!" Casi grito.

"Claro que no, me diste una salida y aunque no lo hubieras hecho te conosco, tu nunca me harias daño asi, ademas soy un tribrido podria detenerte si lo quisiera. Si, era virgen y si, tal vez asi no era la forma en que habia planeado mi primera vez, pero fue grandioso y tu fuiste perfecto...y ni en mis sueños mas locos hubiera imaginado que seria asi y te doy las gracias por darme la mejor experiencia de mi vida" dijo mientras acercaba su cara y lo besaba tiernamente. "Pero no podemos volverlo a hacer, no es justo para ti, para mi y ni para Landon. Yo aun tengo una relacion con el"

"El probablemente ya no te recuerda" le aclaro.

"Pero yo si, y aun tengo sentimientos por el" le informo la peliroja."y no creo que sea justo empezar algo sin aclarar mi mente primero"

"Y que hay de lo justo para mi? Estoy enamorado de ti, Hope. Que hago con eso?" Pregunto Damien con enojo.

"Ya te explique, no puedo estar contigo cuando aun siento algo por Landon"

"Entiendo, lastima que no pensaste en eso cuando estuviste conmigo anoche, donde estaban esos sentimientos hacia mi hermano que tanto predicas mientras te entregabas a mi?" Hope lo miro con furia antes de abofetearlo, ella estaba apunto de disculparse por su arrebato cuando Damien la corto "guardalo, dije que te entendia, no que me importara" y con eso la dejo sola en la habitacion.

Hope no entendia como las cosas se habian convertido en un desastre tan rapido, un desastre que ella habia causado.

El tenia razon, le habia dado una salida y ella no la tomo.

Ahora como arreglaria todo?


	14. I'll Be Waiting

Dia 56, Mystic Falls.

Habian pasado 6 dias desde su pelea con Damien. Hope estaba segura que su amistad estaba arruinada. Ahora no eran mas que extraños compartiendo casa.

Ahora Damien la evitaba abiertamente y cuando se llegaban a encontrar, solo la miraba con dolor y decepcion, queria hablarle decir que lo sentia.

Ella era una cobarte. Ambos lo sabian y Damien se negaba a olvidar lo que paso entre ellos solo para hacerla sentir mejor.

Las noches era dificiles, cada vez que cerraba los ojos revivia su momento juntos. Recordaba lo bien que se sentian sus labios sobre los suyos. Sus manos acariciandola en todos los lugares correctos. La forma en que la miraba, como si fuera lo mejor que le hubiera pasado.

Fue lo correcto, se decia a si misma sin estar segura de creerlo. Intento mantenerse ocupada, pero su mente no ayudaba, no podia concentrarse, su irritacion subio al maximo, ya ni siquiera cambiar a su lobo la ayudaba.

Extrañaba a su amigo.

Cuando la dejo en su habitacion aquella fatidica noche, se sintio como hielo que corria por sus venas al ver su expresion dura y la ira que emanaba de el. Ella estaba preocupada por el, no sabia como ese tipo de emociones podian afectar al hellhound, ella no sabia que esperar.

Mas tarde esa dia, Damien le entrego un objeto.

"Que es esto?" Pregunto la tribrida mientras estudiaba el objeto entre sus manos.

" el ascendente" contesto Damien sin dar mas explicaciones caminando hacia la cocina.

Hope lo siguio con la mirada hasta que noto las pequeñas gotas de sangre que dejaba en su andar.

"Que paso? Estas bien?" Pregunto Hope preocupada, siguiendolo hasta la cocina.

"Estoy bien" su tono monotono y frio.

"No lo estas. Estas sangrando" dijo con preocupacion.

"Sanara"

A Hope realmente le dolia en la forma que la estaba tratando.

"Por que eres asi? estoy preocupada por ti!" Casi le grita por la frustracion

"Ahora te preocupas por mi? Que lindo de tu parte"

"Que se supone que significa eso?"

"Sabes exactamente que significa, Hope. No insultes mi inteligencia" escupio con furia."deberias estar alegre de no verme, asi te es mas facil seguir fingiendo y olvidar lo que ocurrio entre nosotros, eres bueno en eso despues de todo"

Ella lo miro a los ojos.

"No seas cruel"

"Por que no? Tu no te preocupaste por no ser cruel hacia a mi la otra noche, cuando me llamaste, que era?...un error?" El dolor en su voz fue evidente.

"Eso no es cierto...nunca te llamaria asi" dijo Hope de forma suave.

"Tienes razon...solo aplastaste mis sentimientos como si no valieran nada, era eso o enfrentar que ya no estas enamorada de mi hermano, cierto?"

"Damien" casi rogo, esta conversacion los estaba lastimando a ambos. " por favor, no me hagas esto"

Damien vio el dolor en los ojos de Hope y dio un fuerte suspiro, sus ojos se suavisaron al ver a Hope sufriendo.

"No, cariño... esta bien, te hare las cosas faciles. Porque te extraño" dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba su cara entre sus manos. "Sabes, que me he estado diciendo a mi mismo? que no me importas, que no te quiero, que no te necesito. Pero no es tu culpa, es mia. No me debes nada, no tienes que corresponder mis sentimientos y esta bien, puedo vivir con eso, pero no sin ti, asi que sere lo que quieras que sea, quieres que sea tu amigo, eso sere, por que estoy dispuesto a esperar por ti, todo el tiempo que sea necesario, por que vales cada maldito minuto Hope Mikaelson" la beso en la frente y camino fuera de la cocina, dejando a la tribrida con sus pensamientos.

El le estaba dando una tregua, la tribrida no podia estar mas agradecida por eso. Ella no queria estar sola y asi se habia sentido estos dias sin el, en completa soledad. Sabia que no era justo mantenerlo esperando mientras ella no sabia que sentia, pero aun asi se sentia un poco feliz.

Ella era mala, pero no le importaba.


	15. Enough For Now

Dia 60, Mystic Falls.

2 meses, eso es lo que llevan encerrados aqui, 2 meses de solo estar Hope y el repitiendo el mismo dia. Su mente giraba mientras veia al tribrido leer en la sala.

Hope, la chica que se habia infiltrado tanto en su ser que ya no imaginaba una vida lejos de ella. No se dio cuenta en que momento ella le ha habia robado el corazon. Pero lo hizo y el ya no lo queria de vuelta.

Fue extraño para Damien como las cosas cambiaron, como de repente alguien se volvia tan importante para el, como Hope se convirtio en su hogar. El la amaba, mas de lo que creia posible amar a alguien y eso lo estaba matando. Verla y no poder tenerla era una tortura.

Por fin entendia a que se referia su padre hace años cuando le preguntaba si extrañaba a su madre.

"La extraño todos los dias, pero soy feliz sabiendo que esta en un lugar mejor, ademas hay peores formas de extrañar a alguien." Sonrio el hombre mientras revisaba el motor de un auto.

"Peores? Si nunca la volveras a ver, que puede ser peor que eso" pregunto.

"Oh pequeño, aun eres joven para saber que la peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podras tener"

Cuanta razon habia tenido su padre. Sus palabras cobraban sentido mientras observaba a Hope desde su lugar en el sillon. Tal cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por Hope al acercarse a el. Por la cara de la peliroja Damien sabia que no traia buenas noticias.

"Tengo malas y aun no estoy segura si son buenas noticias"anuncio Hope.

"Dime las malas, primero"

" el ascendente no va a funcionar" comento Hope dejando el objeto frente a Damien.

" que quieres decir?" El estaba seguro que era el objeto correcto, el habia leido que el ascendente era la llave para salir.

"Primero necesitas la sangre de una bruja Bennett para salir, cosa que no tenemos y segundo hice un pequeño hechizo sobre el, solo para estar segura"

"Y?"

"tenemos la llave correcta para la puerta equivocada"

" entonces estamos estancados aqui" Damien se paso las manos por la cara en señal de frustacion. El ya no podia estar aqui con Hope. Le dolia tener sus presencia alrededor.

"No estoy segura" empezo la peliroja" estuve leyendo y me tope con algo interesante"

"Que tipo de interesante?" Pregunto Damien interesado.

"Encontre informacion sobre los Hellhounds" parecia nerviosa al hablar. Eso no le gustaba a Damien. El pelinegro tomo su mano y le dio un apreton.

"Sea lo que sea que tengas que decir, no importa, estare bien, estaremos bien, me entiendes?"

Hope le dio una pequeña sonrisa, mientras miraba sus manos unidas.

"Bueno aparte del tipico Folklore , donde dice que son de mala suerte y si ves uno mueres"

"Bueno no puedo contra lo de mala suerte, es realmente mala suerte que estemos atrapados aqui, cariño"

"Podia haber sido peor" dijo Hope con una sonrisa.

"Tu crees?" Pregunto Damien un poco exceptico.

" podia haber terminado atrapada con Clarke"

" wow gracias por considerarme mejor compañia que Clarke, estoy alagado" dijo Damien insultado.

" de nada" dijo la tribrida sonriendo.

" no se como lo haces para alagarme e insultarme al mismo tiempo" Sonrio Damien.

"Es un don" sonrio Hope encogiendose de hombros.

Damien no pudo evitar tomar un mechon de cabello y ponerlo detras de la oreja de la peliroja. Hope se sonrojo un poco y limpio su garganta.

"Bueno... al parecer debes tener habilidades con el fuego" continuo.

"Ok...soy un piromaniaco, oh eso le encantara a Josie" bromeo Damien.

"Se serio, alguna vez has ocacionado fuego, como cuando te enojas o algo asi?"

"No aun, pero a veces siento como fuego corriendo por mis venas, tanto calor dentro" trato de explicar Damien.

"Pasa eso cuando te enojas?"pregunto Hope con curiosidad.

Damien solo la miro. No podia decirle que solo sentia eso cuando estaba cerca de ella, como si el calor lo consumiera con solo una mirada de ella.

"No, pero que mas descubriste?" Pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema de conversacion.

"Tambien se supone que protejen entradas al inframundo, cementerios y objetos valiosos. En pocas palabras son los protectores del mundo sobrenatural, son lo que evitan que el mundo sepa de nosotros. Pero lo mas importante y lo que creo que podia sacarnos de aqui es esto" dijo Hope entregandole un libro viejo a Damien.

Damien tomo el fragil libro y leyo las palabras subrayadas.

Los portadores de muerte puede pasar entre dimenciones, entre el mundo de los vivos y el mas alla o donde sea que se encuentre el alma que buscan.

"Genial, ahora soy un portador de muerte"

"No entiendes Damien, puedes sacarnos de aqui, puedes salir de esta dimension y llevarnos de vuelta a casa" dijo Hope con emocion.

"Entiendo, pero como?" El no estaba seguro de como hacer todo eso que decia el libro.

" lo descubriremos, juntos" dijo Hope tomando su mano, mientras le sonreia.

Juntos. Damien amaba esa palabra.

Por ahora eso era suficiente.


	16. Coming Home

Dia 67, Mystic Falls.

Hope habia pasado la ultima semana, tratando de ayudar a Damien a descubrir y controlar sus poderes.

Por ahora solo habia logrado que el Hellhound creara a fuego a su alrededor, quemando su camisa en el proceso.

Tambien habian descubierto que era inmune al fuego, aunque eso ya lo sospechaban, pero apesar de todos sus esfuerzos aun no habian logrado que activara el poder que los sacara de Malivore.

"No creo que esto este funcionando" se quejo Damien mientras se quitaba los trozos chamuscados que quedaban de sus camisa.

" tenemos que seguir intentando" dijo Hope mientras buscaba en los libros que traia con ella.

"Me canse de intentar" dijo Damien sentandose en un tronco.

Habian estado practicando desde temprano en el bosque que rodeaba la casa Salvatore." No dice algo mas que realmente nos ayude?" tomo un libro.

" no son precisamente manuales, cada uno dice una cosa diferente la mayoria Folklore" explico la tribrida.

" bueno este dice algo sobre la bestia en estado natural" comento Damien.

" que quieres decir?" Pregunto Hope.

"Al parecer la bestia es capaz de encontrar su camino por si mismo" explico " pero la bestia es la que tiene que estar en control, no yo, seria desatar lo salvaje"

" podemos intentarlo" sugirio Hope.

"No creo que sea buena idea" nego Damien.

"Por que no?" Pregunto curiosa la peliroja.

"La ultima vez que me deje llevar por la bestia...ya sabes" hizo un gesto entre ellos, Hope no entendio al principio a que se referia pero cuando su cerebro conecto los puntos, se sonrojo como un tomate.

"Ah" fue lo unico que salio de su boca.

"Si" dijo Damien.

" pero...ah..." Hope no encontraba una forma de decir lo que pensaba sin tocar el tema de que se acostaron." No...me lastimaste o te comportaste...ya sabes...salvaje" lucho para sacar las palabras.

" creeme necesito mucho autocontrol, practicamente podia haber incendiado la casa sin siquiera darme cuenta, me sentia ardiendo por dentro...yo" guardo silencio cuando miro a Hope que estaba roja mas roja aun y casi podia jurar que excitada.

"Entiendo" dijo Hope." Pero puede ser la unica forma en que podamos salir de aqui"

" lo se, el unico problema es que he estado perfeccionando mi autocontrol por años, no creo que sea facil solo dejarme ir asi como asi" explico el hellhound.

Hope se quedo pensando por unos minutos.

" creo que puedo ayudar con eso"

" a que te refieres?"

"Puedo hacer un elixir que te dara acceso completo a tu lado...animal"explico.

"No creo..."

" ya lo he hecho, lo hice para Rafael antes" insistio.

"Esta bien, adelante, ya hemos intentado todo lo de estos viejos libros que mas da intentar lo que dices" se dio por vencido.

" grandioso, ire a prepararlo" dijo mientras que caminaba de vuelta a la casa.

"Hope!" Llamo Damien.

"Que pasa?" Se giro para ver al hellhound aun sentado sobre el tronco.

"Solo...ten cuidado conmigo...no quiero lastimarte, si pasa algo detenme por favor, de acuerdo?" Pido Damien.

"No te preocupes, todo estara bien"

" solo, detenme"

" esta bien" le sonrio al preocupado hombre antes de seguir su camino.

Mas tarde en la noche, Hope fue en busca de Damien, ella habia pasado parte de la tarde haciendo el elixir, ella esperaba que este intento fuera exito y pudieran salir de Malivore.

Despues de caminar alrededor de la casa, encontro al Hellhound sentado en las escaleras que daban al patio trasero, tenia una copa de bourbon a su lado mientras tocaba la guitarra.

" parece que la musica corre por la familia" comento Hope sentandose a su lado.

Damien la miro extrañado.

"Landon tambien toca la guitarra" explico. " de hecho me escribio una cancion una vez" recordo la peliroja con cariño.

"Bueno, no puedo culpar a mi hermano, eres digna musa para cualquiera que te tenga alrededor" le sonrio Damien tomando lo ultimo de su trago.

Hope se sonrojo por el comentario.

" toma, bebe esto" cambio de tema, entregandole el pequeño frasco de cristal.

"Estas segura de que esto es buena idea?" Pregunto Damien un poco desconfiado.

" tenemos que agotar todas nuestras posibilidades" se encogio de hombros.

" esta bien, pero recuerda lo que te dije" le recordo el pelinegro.

" lo se, no te preocupes"

Damien asintio y luego bebio el liquido.

Por unos segundos, Hope lo observo, esprando algun cambio pero no paso nada.

" creo que tu elixir no sirve en mi clase" se burlo Damien.

Hope estaba apunto de decir algo cuando miro el cambio de color en los ojos de Damien. De repente el hellhound cayo de rodillas agarrandose la cabeza en dolor.

" DAMIEN!DAMIEN!"grito Hope preocupada.

El pelinegro grito de dolor, mientras el fuego lo empezo a rodear haciendo que la tribrida se alejara mirando como Damien se retorcia mientras cambiaba a la forma de un lobo negro enorme envuelto en llamas.

Despues del cambio, lo ojos del lobo se posaron en ella. Hope lo miro y con aprehencion estiro una mano hacia el.

" Damien?"

Las llamas desaparecieron mientras la enorme bestia se acercaba a ella para olfatear su mano, lamiendo la mano cuando la reconocio.

"Eres lindo de esta forma" dijo Hope un poco mas calmada. "Damien necesito que encuentres una forma de sacarnos de aqui, puedes hacer eso?"

El lobo la miro por unos momentos antes de salir corriendo hacia el bosque.

Hope se quedo parada ahi, hasta que lo miro esperando por ella en el borde de la propiedad.

" espera, solo voy por una cosas" explico la peliroja antes de adentrarse a la casa para luego salir con una mochila sobre su hombro.

Caminaron por lo que Hope podia decir que son horas hasta adentrarse a una cuevas que estaban por debajo de Mystic Falls, siguieron su camino bajo tierra hasta que llegaron a una pared que terminaba el camino.

" no hay salida" le dijo Hope al lobo.

El lobo sin hacerle caso a su palabras comenzo a rasgar la piedra con sus enormes garras, Damien siguie rasgando y rasgando hasta que una luz salia de la piedra.

De pronto la luz ilumino todo, Damien camino de vuelta a Hope tomando la manga de su chaqueta con su hocico instandola a caminar hacia la luz.

" supongo que esa es nuestra salida" dijo Hope antes de seguir su camino a travez de la luz.

Del otro lado la luz del sol la saludaba. El bosque estaba iluminado por completo. Hope camino siguiendo a Damien hasta que llegaron a las famosas cataratas de Mystic Falls, donde no habia nadie, todo estaba solo. Hope estaba empezando a pensar que seguian en el mundo prision hasta que escucho a un hombre hablar detras de ella.

"Tu perro es enorme, chica" dijo el hombre sorprendido detras de ella. "Es una de esas razas cruzadas con lobos?"

"Dios! Estamos afuera!" Dijo Hope con alegria. El hombre la miro de forma extraña por su comentario " oh perdon, si, es una cruza con lobo" sonrio hacia el extraño.

" es hermoso, solo que algo intimidante"

" si, pero muy lindo por dentro, creame"

" bien, que pases buena mañana" dijo el hombre mientras seguia su camino.

" nos sacaste Damien"

Hope habia vuelto a su hogar. Ahora solo estaba preocupada de que encontraria.


	17. Back To Life

?, Mystic Falls

Hope espero por Damien cerca del bosque, el hellhound seguia en su forma de animal y ella sabia que no podia ir a la ciudad con un enorme lobo negro siguiendola.

Casi estaba oscureciendo cuando escucho los tipicos crujidos de huesos, indicando que Damien volvia a su forma humana.

Hope saco la ropa que habia traido con ella en la mochila. Se dio la vuelta y espero que Damien la tomara.

"Listo" dijo con voz grave, muestra de que no habia hablado en algun tiempo.

"Como te sientes?" Pregunto Hope aun preocupada por lo que pudo causar el elixir.

"Como si hubiera roto todos los huesos de mi cuerpo" dijo mientras se estiraba."bien, y funciono?"

"No recuerdas?"

"No, todo esta borroso en mi mente"

" si salimos" anuncio Hope con una gran sonrisa.

"Y que haces aqui? Deberias estar en los brazos de mi hermano ahora" trato de bromear pero aun asi sus palabras salieron con un poco de disgusto.

Hope ignoro el tinte de sus palabras.

"No podia dejarte aqui, no mientras no sabias lo que estabas haciendo"

"Bien, gracias"

"No, gracias a ti por mantenerme cuerda en ese lugary sacarme de ahi" gradecio Hope abrazandolo.

"Haria cualquier por ti, lo sabes no?" Dijo Damien abrazandola fuerte.

"Lo se"

"Vamos, es hora de volver a casa, Mikaelson" dijo Damien con una sonrisa.

Ambos caminaron hasta la escuela Salvatore. La primera cosa rara que noto Hope es que no estaban los muros caracteristicos que bordeban la propiedad Salvatore.

"Algo esta mal" dijo Hope.

"No lo creo, por que tienen una fiesta" dijo Damien al ver la luces en la mansion.

" el lugar es diferente, no te das cuenta?"

"Creo, deberiamos haber encontrado a una cerca unos kilometros atras verdad?"

"Si, esta es la estructura de mansion original"

"Oh"

"Si oh, creo que no estamos en casa aun"

"Vamos a la fiesta, podemos encontrar las respuestas que buscamos y veremos como solucionar esto"

La pareja entro a la mansion que estaba llena de gente que no conocian.

"Definitivamente no es la escuela" dijo Hope al mirar los muebles y el decorado de la habitacion."separemonos para ve que encontramos"

"No creo que sea buena idea" dijo Damien.

"Son humanos y soy un tribrido puedo arreglarmelas"

"Esta bien, pero cualquier cosa gritas, estare al pendiente" dijo Damien caminando entre la gente.

Hope se perdio entre la gente, tratando de reconocer una cara, estaba apunto de darse por bencida cuando noto al sheriff Donovan caminando entre la gente.

Hope lo siguio hasta que se paro junto a fos chicas, besando la mejilla de una. Hope no lo podia creer.

Era Caroline Salvatore, Elena Salvatore. Caroline no cambiaba por ser un vampiro pero Elena, Elena se veia de su edad. Ella ya sabia donde se encontraba, y ahora sabia cuando. Ella estaba en el pasado.

Tenia que tomar un respiro, salio por una de las puertas para tomar aire fresco y cuando a unos metros de distancia estaba Alaric Saltzman con el esposo de Elena, Damon. Ambos bebiendo.

Su director se veia mas joven y mas...desalineado de como lo recordaba.

Ella tenia que encontrar a Damien, camino entre la gente en busca del Hellhound. Ella no esperaba encontrarlo besandose con una rubia.

"DAMIEN!" Grito ella esta furiosa, no tenia derecho a estarlo pero sentia una rabia dentro de ella.

Damien de inmediato se separo.

" enserio Caroline" dijo un hombre moreno a la rubia.

" yo tambien tengo necesidades, Tayler" dijo al moreno. " tu" se dirigio a Damien" llamame" dijo mientras se alejaba.

Tayler camino hacia la puerte yendose furioso.

" te lo juro que ella fue la que me beso" dijo el hellhound a Hope.

"No importa, ya se por que esta todo mal" dijo Hope tratando de ahogar su enojo " esa que estabas besando era Caroline Salvatore, la madre de Lizzie y Josie" le informo.

"Wow, eso es incomodo"

"Estamos en el pasado"

"Es encerio?"

"Si, necesitamos buscar en que año, necesito saber en que nos estamos metiendo"

"Como podrias saber, que va a pasar?" Pregunto Damien sin comprender.

"Lei todos los diarios de Stefan Salvatore, el escribio todo, si se en que años estamos puedo buscar una forma de regresar a casa"

" entonces manos a la obra" dijo Damien

La pareja miro hacia la multitud. Ellos encontrarian una forma de regresar, siempre lo hicieron.


	18. Move Together

Junio 2010, Mystic Falls.

"Bueno, pude averiguar en que tiempo estamos"dijo Damien a Hope.

Ambos estuvieron hablando con las personas en busca de pescar algo de informacion que les ayudara.

"Y bien?" Pregunro Hope. Aun estaba enojada con Damien.

" este es el cumpleaños de esta chica Elena" indico a una morena que hablaba con Alaric. " y es el año 2010, ah...tambien que al parecer la chica Elena se esta volviendo muy cariñosa con el hermano de su novio Steven"

"Stefan" corrigio Hope.

"Lo que sea, el chico esta fuera de la ciudad y al parecer ella esta cambiando de hermano, te suena la historia?"dijo Damien con una sonrisa.

"No seas idiota" regaño Hope.

"Esta bien, se oye a chisme no se que importacia tiene"

"Si mal no recuerdo..." Hope se quedo pensando, tratando de recordar lo que habia escrito Stefan de este año. Entonces lo recordo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas "el estara aqui"

Damien de inmedito se preocupo al ver la reaccion de la peliroja.

"Quien?, cariño"

"Mi papa"

Damien consolo a la tribrida. Ella lloro por unos momentos, el no sabia que hacer, nunca habia perdido un ser querido. Era cierto que su madre habia muerto, pero el era un bebe por lo tanto no la recordaba. Asi que hizo lo unico que podia hacer, abrazarla fuerte mientras ella solo lloraba.

Afortunadamente ya habian salido de la fiesta, y el se las habia arreglado para conseguir dinero para rentar un cuarto en el pequeño hotel en mystic falls. Quien sabia que los vampiros Salvatores tenian tanto dinero en efectivo en su casa. El habia tomado un poco, mañana conseguira un departamento y tal vez un trabajo en lo que estaban barados ahi.

Damien se durmio con Hope en sus brazos, esperando que su precencia ayudara en algo a la chica. El se prometio a si mismo que buscaria una forma de salvar al padre del amor de su vida, sin importar lo que costara. Con ese pensamiento cayo en los brazos de morfeo.

Hope se desperto, no sabia donde estaba, solo que Damien la habia cargado en los brazos a algun lugar.

"Buenos dias, cariño" dijo el hellhound mientras le traia el desayuno ya cambiado en una ropa que Hope no reconocia.

"Y esa ropa?"

"Tome prestado dinero de los Salvatore, tambien compre algo para ti" dijo indicando unas bolsas.

"Le robaste a Damon Salvatore?"

"Algo asi, no tenemos dinero Hope y no estamos en un lugar donde pueda sacar de mi cuenta bancaria, pero no te preocupes ya tengo eso resuelto" le entrego la bolsa con comida." Sali temprano en el mañana para buscar un lugar donde quedarnos mientras estamos aqui"

" y bien, conseguiste algo?" Pregunto Hope sacando la hamburguesa de su envoltorio.

"Si, es un pequeño loft a dos cuadras del Grill, tambien consegui un trabajo con Jack en el taller mecanico" informo mientras le robaba papas fritas.

"Wow, fue una mañana productiva al parecer"

"Si, tambien te inscribi en la escuela" dijo entre dientes.

" que hiciste que?!"casi le grito

" te inscribi en la escuela, necesitamos pasar desapercibidos, no llamar la atencion, una chica en edad escolar no yendo a la escuela llama la atencion" trato de explicar.

" podiamos decir que ya me gradue" refuto la tribrida.

"Tal vez, pero con tu pequeña estatura y esa cara tan dulce dudo mucho que te crean, ademas si lo que dijiste es cierto, debes estar cerca de esta chica Elena, talvez tiene o conoce a alguien quien nos pueda ayudar a volver"

" suena logico, pero aun asi estoy molesta"

"Bienvenida a Mystic Falls High, Hope Marshall" dijo entregandole unos papeles.

"Como conseguiste esto tan rapido?" Pregunto la peliroja sorprendida.

"El tipo que me vendio los papeles con los que entre a las instalaciones de Triada me comento que llevaba viviendo 30 años en el mismo lugar, es uno de esos antisociales que viven con su madre, supuse que estaria en el mismo lugar en Richmond, y acerte solo que ahora es un adolescente antisocial muy diferente del tipo cincuenton que conoci" explico.

"Entonces haremos esto" dijo indicando hacia los pales de la escuela.

"Solo sera por un tiempo"

"Podias decir que estudio en casa, ya sabes"

"Y donde esta lo divertido en eso, esto te ayudara a estar mas cerca de la accion" explico con una sonrisa.

Oh como queria ya regresar a casa.


	19. Better Together

Septiembre 2010, Mystic Falls.

Llevaban mas de 3 semanas en el pasado, Hope ya habia encontrado una forma de regresar pero necesitaba mucha magia para el hechizo, era complicado y dificil de realizar, necesitaba canalizar algo lo suficientemente poderoso, cosa que aun no habia encontrado en Mystic Falls. Mientras tanto se habia metido en una rutina hogareña con Damien. Jack el jefe del hellhound se referia a ella como la chica del britanico. Fue molesto al principio, pero aprendio a superar lo comentarios del empleador del hellhound.

Por ahora no habia encontrado mucho movimiento sobrenatural en Mystic Falls, no habia rastros de su padre o Stefan Salvatore, una parte de ella estaba aliviada por eso, no sabia como iba reaccionar a esta version del hibrido original. Trato de no pensar mucho en eso, como le habia dicho Damien, cruzadan ese puente cuando sea el momento.

Ahora solo se preocuparia cuando pasara algo. Mientras tanto se enfocaria de llevarle el almuerzo a su amigo.

Preparo la comida y salio del departamento rumbo al taller mecanico. Al llegar al lugar se le hizo extraño escuchar el sonido de la guitarra y personas cantando, hasta que se emcontro con Damien tocando la guitarra y cantando junto con Jessica la hija de Jack, nunca habia odiado tanto ese nombre como hasta ahora.

" Hope" saludo Damien dejando de cantar y entregandole la guitarra a Jessica para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

"Hey, pense que tendrias hambre y te traje algo de comer, no desayunaste en la mañana" explico la peliroja entregandole los recipientes con comida.

"Gracias, estaba hambriento" dijo Damien buscando entre los recipientes.

"Hola, Hope" saludo la rubia con una sonrisa que ella sabia que era fingida. Que tenia Damien con las rubias? No sabia, pero ella odiaba ha esta chica.

"Hola Jessica" saludo cortesmente. " no sabia que ibas a estar aqui?"

"Enserio? Damien no te comento que se ofrecio a ayudarme con mi cancion para el casting para el taller de teatro?" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa dulce.

"No, me comento nada"

" se me olvido por completo, te vi tan concentrada anoche mientras...estudiabas que no quise molestarte,cariño" explico Damien concentrado en su comida. " por cierto, esto esta delicioso" indico hacia la lasagna que le preparo.

"Gracias" le sonrio Hope.

"Si te gusta tanto la lasagna, puedo prepararte una alguna vez, hay una receta familiar muy buena" ofrecio Jessica casi de inmediato tratando de competir con la tribrida.

" que no te engañe muchacho" dijo Jack saliendo de la oficina " mi hija puede ser muy hermosa pero tiene una sazon horrible" bromeo Jack haciendo enojar a Jessica. "Veo que tu chica te trajo algo de su deliciosa comida, aun alcanza para este viejo?" Pregunto.

" claro Jack, traje suficiente" contesto Hope con una mirada de triunfo hacia Jessica.

Damien le entrego uno de los recipientes al hombre.

Ambas chicas se miraban con odio, hasta que Jack hablo de nuevo.

"Esto esta delicioso, Hope" Felicito Jack "tienes mucha suerte chico, tu novia es una gran cocinera"

Ninguno de los dos trato de corregir a Jack, desde que el hombre se entero que vivian juntos, penso en ellos como pareja, Damien y Hope lo habian corregido varias veces pero todo fue a saco roto. Jack nunca cambia su forma de dirigirse a su relacion.

" debirias de llevar chilli a la fiesta Lockwood, probablemente ganarias el concurso" sugirio el hombre rubio.

" solo es para las familias fundadoras, papa" dijo Jessica.

" a quien le importa las familias fundadoras, su chilli usualmente apesta, estoy seguro que la chica de Damien ganaria sin problemas"

" todas las familias fundadoras estaran ahi?" Pregunto Damien mientras miraba a Hope.

"Es otra fiesta de fundadores, todos estaran ahi" contesto Jack.

" deberias ir, sera divertido" dijo Jessica sonriendole a Damien.

" quieres ir?" Le pregunto Damien a Hope.

"Vamos chica es hora que tu y este muchacho tengan una cita, casi me siento mal de tenerlo todo el dia aqui, aun recuerdo como era no ver a mi Ann" dijo Jack sonriendole a Hope.

"Me encantaria ir" contesto Hope sonriendo mientras Jessica ponia mala cara.

Unas horas despues Damien y Hope entraban a la mansion Lockwood.

" estas segura de esto?" Pregunto Damien a Hope.

"Tenemos que averiguar en que andan metidos los amigos de Caroline y Alaric"

"Cierto" dijo Damien " por cierto te ves hermosa hoy"

"Solo llevo jeans y una blusa"

" no me referia a la ropa que usas, sabes" comento Damien antes de besarla en la mejilla y caminar hacia un hombre que le hacia señas dejandola sonrojada.

"Ese hombre te ama, lo sabes verdad?" Dijo Jack cuando se paro a su lado y le ofrecio un vaso de ponche.

"Jack..."

"Lo se, son solo 'amigos' " dijo el rubio mientras sonreia. " deberias hacer algo, antes de que mi hija, te lo gane. amo a Jessica y estaria encantado que ella tuviera un chico como Damien a su lado, pero conosco a mi hija, ella no esta prepara para un chico como el"

" y yo lo estoy?"

" solo tu puedes constestar eso, pero se que ustedes han pasado por mucho y esa clase de amor y lealtad no la encontraras con cualquiera, has caso de este viejo Hope, no dejes que ese amor se te vaya" dijo antes de sonreirle y dejarla para ir a hablar con la alcaldesa.

Ella penso en las palabras de Jack mientras observaba a Damien.

Damien estaba saludando a uno de los clientes de Jack cuando Caroline se le acerco.

"Hey chico con acento" saludo.

"Hey...Caroline verdad?" La rubia asintio.

"Nunca llamaste"

" bueno nunca me diste tu numero y..."

"El tiene novia" dijo Hope mientras abrazaba su brazo derecho.

"Disculpa?" Dijo Caroline.

" soy Hope, la novia de Damien" se presento a Caroline.

"Oh"

"Si, asi que tu eres la chica que beso a mi novio en aquella fiesta?"pregunto Hope

" que beso a tu novio?"

" tecnicamente tu me besaste, cariño" dijo Damien.

" lo siento, estaba enojada, frustrada y algo borracha, y tienes este lindo acento" se disculpo Caroline, ver a esa chica con Tyler saco lo peor de ella.

" bueno no te puedo culpar, el realmente tiene un lindo acento" dijo Hope sonriendole al Hellhound que aun seguia sorprendido por como se presento. Hope solo podia pensar que tal vez en eso se fijo Caroline en su padre. El tambien tenia un lindo acento.

Caroline sonrio.

"Espero no haber creado problemas entre ustedes chicos" comento la rubia.

" no te preocupes, estamos bien, verdad cariño?" Dijo Hope.

" claro, amor" sonrio el hellhound.

"Entonces, Hope vas a ir a Mystic Falls High?"

" si" respondio la peliroja.

" ella va a terminar su ultimo año" dijo Damien con un tono orgulloso.

" genial, puedes unirte con mis amigos, vamos a lanzar la broma de la generacion, sera epico" dijo Caroline con emocion.

"Broma?" Dijo Damien

" si, los de ultimo año, hacen una broma a los de primero y a los maestros, una tradicion, que dices Hope?"

"Me encantaria"

"Genial, paso por ti mañana?"

"Claro"

Ambas intercambiaron numeros. Caroline se alejo contenta dejando a la pareja a solas.

"Novia, eh?"

"Jack ya se refiere a mi como tu novia , creo que toda la gente en esta ciudad piensa que somos pareja" explica Hope sin mas.

"Te molesta? Puedo dejar en claro..."

"Esta bien" lo corto Hope. "Creo que...podemos intentarlo"dijo la peliroja algo insegura.

"Estas segura? No quiero que te arrepientas y ademas que pasa con Landon?"pregunto Damien para estar seguro que ella queria eso.

"Estuve pensando un poco y creo que si no sintiera algo por ti, no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros, en el caso de Landon, probablemente ya no me recuerda, quizas ya avanzo con alguien mas" explico

"Entonces quieres iniciar algo conmigo por que probablemente ya no puedas volver con mi hermano?" Dijo Damien un poco molesto.

" para nada, me gustas como en mucho, y no me di cuenta hasta que te vi con Caroline y Jessica, hemos pasado por mucho pero seguimos juntos, y me gusta que estemos juntos, realmente quiero esto, por nosotros, no porque no pueda estar con Landon"

"Estas segura?"

Hope asintio dandole una sonrisa.

"Perfecto" dijo Damien antes de reclamar su boca

Se dieron un apasionado beso, dejando una sonrisa en sus cara cuando termino.

"Que tal si salimos de aqui y tenemos una pequeña cita tu y yo. Jack me pago muy bien" sugirio Damien.

"Me encantaria"

Ambos salieron agarrados de la mano. Poco sabian que el destino estaba apunto de poner a prueba su relacion.


	20. The Return

Septiembre 2010, Mystic Falls.

Hope estaba en casa preparando la cena para Damien que no tardaba en llegar del taller. Su mente viajaba hacia el dia de ayer. Despues de salir de la fiesta de los fundadores Damien la habia llevado a un lindo restaurante en Richmond, su cita habia ido bastante bien, cuando llegaron a casa hubo besos y abrazos pero habian decidido en llevar las cosas de forma lenta, aunque no ayudaba en que compartieran la cama despues.

El sonido de la puerta abriendose la saco de sus pensamientos haciendola sonreir.

"Cariño, ya estoy en casa" dijo Damien al entrar, camino hacia ella abrazandola por la espalda.

"Hey"saludo Hope para despues arrugar la nariz " estas lleno de aceite, cierto?"

"No lo puedo evitar, hay algo en ti que me hace desear abrazarte, es como si no tuviera voluntad propia" dijo mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

"Eres un idiota"

"Soy tu idiota ahora, Mikaelson" la molesto Damien.

Estaban apunto de besarse cuando escucharon el sonido de golpes en la puerta.

"Demonios" se quejo Damien.

"Anda, ve abrir mientras sirvo la cena" dijo Hope dandole un pequeño beso.

Damien camino hacia la puerta, abriendola para encontrarse con una rubia muy emocionada.

"Caroline" saludo el hellhound.

"Hola Damien, se encuentra Hope?"pregunto Caroline.

"Hey Caroline pasa, estamos apunto de cenar, quieres unirte?" la invito Hope.

"Oh, no queria molestarlos, solo venia a ver si te unirias con nosotros a la noche de bromas"

"Por favor, amor. Solo toma asiento, ella no toma un no como respuesta, aparte ella es una gran cocinera" sonrio Damien.

"Tu vete a lavar" lo regaño Hope.

"Muy bien las dejo"dijo el hellhound dejando a las chicas para ponerse al corriente.

"Estas lista, esto sera epico" dijo Caroline con su tipica emocion.

"No lo estoy, pero estoy segura de que aun asi me llevaras" bromeo Hope. Esta version de Caroline era tan diferente de la version que ella conocia, su version era mas seria, seguia teniendo esta alegria pero ya no era igual, Hope supuso que era por los años y las tragedias pasadas.

Cuando Damien regreso, cenaron mientras platicaban de la escuela y sobre la bromas pasadas.

"Muchas gracias por la cena chicos" agradecio Caroline "estas lista Hope?"

"Claro, vamos Damien" dijo la peliroja a su novio.

"Pense que me quedaria aqui mientras ustedes se van"

"Por lo que dijo Caroline, necesitan apoyo" se acerco a su oreja. " ademas no pienso aguantar todo esto sola" dijo murmurando para que Caroline no escuchara.

"Siempre el lobo solitario, no?" Bromeo el hellhound.

"Ya no soy solitaria recuerdas?, ahora te tengo"

"Claro que si, amor" la beso Damien " ire contigo y odiare cada minuto que este ahi" bromeo haciendo sonreir a Hope.

Despues de su llegada a la escuela y las presentaciones con el grupo de amigos de Caroline, la pareja se puso a trabajar en la broma. Hope observo lo unida que era la vieja pandilla de Mystic Falls, eran como una gtan familia. Al verlos no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia por sus amigos de la escuela Salvatore y un poco de tristeza al pensar en Landon.

"Estas bien?" Le pregunto Damien a ver el cambio en la mirada de la peliroja.

"No te preocupes estoy bien" Hope le sonrio.

Aun en la oscuridad de la habitacion Hope pudo ver la cara de preocupacion del chico.

El hellhound iba a decir algo mas cuando la puerta del salon se abrio y las trampas para ratones saltaron asustando a un chico rubio quien en seguida encendio la luz.

"Hay por favor!" Grito Caroline con molestia." Sabes cuanto tardamos en preparlo?"

"Olvidaste la broma de la generacion?" Tyler le pregunto al rubio.

"Claro"

"Como lo olvidaste? La estamos esperando desde el primer año" dijo Caroline

" si, Matt. Incluso Caroline arrastro a la chica nueva y su novio. Y si nosotros estamos haciendo esto, tu tambien lo haras" dijo Elena.

"Hola soy Matt" se presento.

" Hope"

"Damien"

Saludo la pareja al recien llegado.

"Me sorprende que todos ustedes lo hagan" dijo Matt

"Caroline nos obligo" explico Bonnie

"Vamos a graduarnos, estos recuerdos nos acompañaran por siempre y si no.."empezo Caroline

"Si no creamos estos recuerdos ahora para que lo hacemos" termino Elena burlandose un poco de su amiga.

"Pues yo ya me gradue hace tiempo, ya hice estos recuerdos, solo fui arrastrado aqui por esta hermosa chica" dijo Damien abrazando a Hope con su brazo izquierdo y besandola en la cabeza.

"Adelante burlense, no me importa" dijo Caroline.

" que pateticas, a mi me quedan dos salones por preparar" comento Tyler tomando su mochila con el " vienes amigo?" Invito a Damien, quien miro a Hope antes de asentir y seguirlo.

Elena siguio el ejemplo de Tyler saliendo a pegar el escritorio de Alaric.

Haciendo reir a la chicas.

Despues de terminar el salon con las trampas para ratas Hope siguio Bonnie y Matt para ayudarlos con la piscina, los dejo por unos momentos para ir por mas rollos, pero no pudo evitar escuchar su platica. Ella podia entender el punto de Matt, el extrañar la normalidad de la vida, desear regresar a los buenos momentos, que en su caso era cuando sus padres estaban vivos, incluso aun que no podia ver a Klaus pero sabiendo que estaba ahi en alguna parte del mundo. Termino la piscina, y Bonnie decidio que deberian de ir a ayudar al gimnasio, ella se estaba divirtiendo pero todo termino al entrar al gimnasio de la escuela.

"Bonnie sal de aqui" grito Elena asustada

Hope se quedo inmovil en su lugar, nunca espero encontrarse a su padre asi. Sus piernas no respodian y no encontraba su voz para decir algo, cualquier cosa, ella estaba en shock.

Su padre uso su velocidad parandose detras de una sorprendida Bonnie.

"Ay me preguntaba cuando aparecerias, ya podemos iniciar" dijo Klaus "ah...Dana relajate, tu y Chad quedense quietos. Supongo que eres la razon por la que Elena sigue respirando"

"Es cierto. Si vas a culpar a alguien, culpame a mi" tomo el credito Bonnie.

"No hace falta echar culpas, amor. pero tu interferencia ha causado efectos secundarios indeseables y como tu causaste el problema espero que lo rectifiques"

La puerta se abrio de nuevo mostrando a Rebekah trayendo a Tyler junto con ella.

"Les presento a mi hermana, Rebekah. Les adrvierto, puede ser muy mala" presento Klaus a la rubia.

"No seas idiota" dijo Rebekah entregandole a Tyler a su heemano.

" dejalo en paz"pidio Elena.

"Voy a hacer esto muy simple, siempre que intento convertir a un licantropo en un hibrido, muere durante la transicion, es algo horroroso, en realidad" explico para despues morder su mano y hacer tragar su sangre a Tyler " necesito que encuentres el modo de salvar a mis hibridos, Bonnie y por el bien de Tyler mejor apurate"dijo para despues romper el cuello de Tyler.

Hope no sabia que pensar, nunca habia visto ese lado de su padre, no supo en que momento empezo a llorar pero Bonnie Elena la envolvio en sus brazos.

"Lo mato" dijo Matt

"No esta muerto. La sangre de Klaus lo hara un vampiro" explico Elena.

" si Bonnie lo logra sobrevivira a la transicion" dijo Klaus "Adelante busca tus libros y hechizos, yo me quedo con Elena y su pequeña amiga, para cuidarlas"

Elena miro a Bonnie y asintio. La morena se fue junto con Matt para buscar una forma de salvar a sus amigos.

" ahora tu eres el ultimo doppelganger, el original era mas bonito" dijo Rebekah mientras la miraba.

"Ya basta, Rebekah, llevate al chico lobo a otro lugar, quieres?" Pidio Klaus a su hermana." Tambien toma a la pequeña por si tienes hambre" tomo el brazo de Hope y se la paso a Rebekah quien arrastro a su sobrina fuera del gimnasio.

La arrastro hasta un pasillo donde estaba Caroline inconsiente.

" quedate aqui, tal vez sirvas como comida para el nuevo hibrido de Nik" dijo Rebekah mientras se sentaba contra un casillero.

Unos minutos despues Caroline dio señales de vida.

"No teniamos telefonos celulares en mis dias, supongo que hacen la vida mas facil" dijo Rebekah mientras movia el telefono de Caroline

" donde esta Tyler?" Pregunto Caroline.

" esta muerto...o casi" respondio Rebekah.

La rubia siguio curiosiando en el telefono hasta que encontro algo que la molesto.

" por que la estupida doppelganger usa si collar?" Le pregunto furiosa a Caroline.

Al ver que la otra rubia no le iba contestar salio del pasillo.

" estas bien?" Pregunto Caroline a Hope. La peliroja solo la miro sin contestar.

Un minuto despues llego Damien corriendo, y se arrodillo frente a Hope.

" estas bien, cariño?" Ella solo lo abrazo sin responder. " lo se, vamonos de aqui"

Caroline se acerco a la pareja, pero Damien gruño mostrando sus ojos rojos.

"Que eres?" Pregunto Caroline un poco asustada.

"Eso no importa, me voy y la llevo conmigo" dijo Damien tomando entre sus brazos a Hope y camino hacia la salida de la escuela.

Caroline dijo algo mas pero el hellhound no la escucho, solo escuchaba los sollozos de la chica entre sus brazos.

Unos minutos despues ya estaba en su departamento, el escucho el desorden que hicieron esos vampiros en la escuela y habia buscado como loco a Hope, sabia que ella podia cuidarse sola pero la preocupacion no lo dejo. Aun no lo dejaba, su chica estaba callada,no dejaba de llorar y el no sabia por que.

" que pasa,cariño?" Pregunto preocupado mientras se acurrucaba en la cama junto con ella "dime que tienes para poder arreglarlo, te lastimaron?" Hope no le contestaba

Estuvieron abrazados durante unos momentos mas hasta que Hope rompio el silencio.

"Era el" dijo Hope.

" quien?"

"Mi padre, el era... un monstruo, lo mato sin ningun remordimiento" trato de explicar entre sollozos. " la rubia era mi tia Rebekah...yo sabia que eran malos, pero...verlo desde primera mano"

"Lo se, debe ser dificil, pero tu ya sabias del pasado de tu papa"

" ya se, pero aun asi viendo todo lo que hizo, no puede dejar de alegrarme de volver a verlo, lo extraño todos los dias y hoy al verlo ahi me hizo darme cuenta de cuanto lo amo y quiero tenerlo en mi vida, sin importar que el sea un mostruo, soy una mala persona?" lloro

" claro que no, amor. el es tu padre, obviamente te vas a alegrar al verlo, no es la mejor version de el, pero sigue siendo tu papa, siempre lo vas amar, ese tipo de amor es incondicional" trato de consolarla Damien.

" lo extraño"

"Lo se"

" que vamos hacer ahora que ellos estan aqui?"

" no debemos interferir, no vaya pasar que cambiemos algo y no nazcas, eso seria horrible" dijo Damien " no puedo vivir en un mundo donde no existas, Mikaelson" beso su nariz.

" sera dificil no interferir"

"Lo se, de hecho creo que yo ya cambie algo"

" que hiciste?" Pregunto Hope mientras se sentaba y miraba a Damien a la cara.

" puede que ayudara a Bonnie a hablar con una chica muerta y le gruñi a Caroline"

" que hiciste que? Como pudiste hablar con una chica muerta?"

"Al parecer tengo el poder de hablar con ciertos espiritus que estan en un plano diferente" explico Damien

" ellos ya saben que somos sobrenaturales" dedujo Hope

"No, ellos ya saben que soy sobrenatural" corrigio Damien apuntandose a el mismo.

"Esto no va a terminar bien" dijo Hope mientras se acurrucaba en Damien

"Nunca lo hace" dijo el Hellhound abrazandola fuerte.


	21. First day

Septiembre, 2010. Mystic Falls.

Primer dia de clases.

Damien se desperto temprano en la mañana, se paso las manos por la cara tratando de despejar el sueño de su rostro.

"Buenos dias" escucho la voz de Hope.

Levanto la mirada para ver su novia en la esquina de la habitacion pintando en su lienzo con una de sus camisas puesta.

" parece que encontraste tu regalo de regreso a clases" dijo Damien con una sonrisa, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia Hope abrazandola por detras " estas mejor?" Pregunto besandola en la mejila. Ella habia estado llorando hasta quedarse dormida y luego habia tenido pesadillas, el estaba preocupado por la peliroja.

" lo estare y gracias por tu regalo, me encanta" Hope le sonrio.

"Eso espero, por que gaste una fortuna, quien podia decir que las pinturas y los pinceles serian tan caros" bromeo "solo quiero que estes bien, por que hoy es tu primer dia de clases y creo que Caroline y sus amigos tendran una gran cantidad de preguntas" le informo el hellhound.

"Lo se"

"Para tu fortuna este chico, ha estado pensando en que decirles" comento Damien mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para hacer el desayuno.

Hope lo siguio esperando que le contara su idea.

"He pensado que les puedes decir que eres una bruja, asi no se sorprenderan si usas magia, tal vez esten un poco alertas contigo, pero en cuanto le cuentes tu historia de romeo y julieta, los va a calmar" explico mientras preparaba el desayuno.

"De que historia de Romeo y Julieta hablas?" Le pregunto Hope con curiosidad.

"Tu novio, preparo una triste pero romantica historia" le sonrio mientras le servia el desayuno.

"Novio eh?" Bromeo de vuelta.

"Bueno me gustaria esposo pero creo no estas preparada todavia, aunque ya tengo planeada la propuesta" dijo golpeando con su dedo indice su sien, ganadose un enorme sonrojo de Hope.

"S...solo di la historia"

" bueno, como ya lo dije, le diras que eres una bruja y que huiste conmigo al saber que tu aquelarre no me aceptaria por ser lo que soy y que terminamos aqui"

"Creo que tiene muchos agujeros esa historia" dijo la peliroja mientras comia.

"Bueno esos agujeros los tendras que llenar tu, aunque yo estaria mas que encantado de llenar otros" le guiño un ojo.

"Hoy amaneciste mas molesto que de costumbre" sonrio Hope.

"No lo puedo evitar, eres hermosa y lo estas aun mas cuando llevas puesta mi ropa" se encogio de hombros " ademas me gusta mucho el sonrojo de tus mejillas cuando digo algo atrevido"le acaricio una mejilla con la mano.

"Te estas desviando Damien" le llamo la atencion Hope.

"Lo siento,cariño" le robo un beso en los labios"amo tus labios" suspiro " ahora ve y preparate para la escuela, antes de que te haga cosas inapropiadas"

" y que tal si quiero que me hagas esas cosas" coqueteo de vuelta, ella no sabia por que de repente se sintio tan valiente.

" me encantaria, amor pero tienes que ir a la escuela y yo tengo que ir a trabajar...pero si aun quieres, en la noche podemos ir al cine ,tener una linda cena y vemos que pasa" le sugirio mientras la abrazaba.

Hope sonrio estando de acuerdo, tomo su cara entre sus manos y lo beso con toda la pasion que sentia.

" me estas haciendo muy dificil el dejarte ir" dijo el hellhound en voz baja.

"Esa es la idea"

"Ve antes de que cambie de opinion" le golpeo el trasero, Hope lo miro con molestia antes de usar su magia para hacerlo caer sobre su espalda.

"Auch" se quejo Damien.

" te lo mereces"

Hope fue asaltada por una vampira rubia y su amiga bruja en cuanto piso la escuela.

"Tenemos que hablar" dijo de inmediato Caroline mientras la jalaba dentro de un salon vacio.

"Hola a ti tambien, Caroline, Bonnie"

"Que son ustedes?" Pregunto Bonnie.

"Mira, no queremos lastimar a nadie" trato de explicar Hope.

"Nos cuesta un poco dificil de creer, no puede ser coincidencia que ustedes y Klaus estuvieran aqui casi al mismo tiempo" comento Bonnie.

" solo dinos la verdad" pidio Caroline a Hope.

"Como ya dije, no estamos aqui para lastimar a nadie y como prueba de eso les aclarare cualquier duda"

" que son ustedes y que hacen aqui?" Pregunto Bonnie de forma inmediata.

" yo soy una bruja y un lobo, y Damien es un Hellhound, estamos aqui por que se nos acabo el dinero"

"Bruja y lobo? Eso es posible?" Le pregunto Caroline a Bonnie.

Bonnie solo se encogio de hombros.

" mi madre era lobo y mi padre brujo" mintio Hope.

" Damien es un...hellhound? Eso no existe, si existieran habria leido algo en los viejos grimorios de mi familia" comento Bonnie incredula.

"Hasta hace un minuto no sabias que podia existir hibridos de lobo y bruja, esta mas que claro que no saben que otras criaturas pueden estar alla afuera" se burlo Hope.

Conociendo lo poco que sabia Bonnie acerca de lo sobrenatural, Hope se pregunto como es que habria sobrevivido tanto tiempo.

"Tiene un punto, Bonnie" acepto la rubia.

"Esta bien, supongo que te creo" comenzo La morena "que hacen tu y Damien en Mystic Falls?"

"Damien y yo nos conocimos en New Orleans, nos enamoramos pero mis padres y aquelarre no aceptan nuestra relacion, asi que me pidio huir con el, se nos acabo el dinero cerca de aqui, Jack le ofrecio trabajo y nos quedamos, nos amamos, solo queremos una vida juntos, no estamos aqui para lastimar a nadie"

"Awww, son como Romeo y julieta, solo que sin los asesinatos y suicidios" comento Caroline haciendo reir a las otras dos chicas.

El interrogatorio paro cuando Caroline vio a Tyler con una mancha de sangre en la camiseta.

"Ire a ver a Tyler"dijo la rubia dejando a las otra dos chicas.

" entonces... estamos bien?" Pregunto a Bonnie

"Creo solo que me costara, ya sabes...tener confianza"

" no te preocupes, te entiendo" dijo Hope.

Hope camino hacia su primera clase, que era historia con Alaric.

Se sento junto a Elena, dejando su libro sobre la mesa del banco, Stefan se acerco a ella.

"Estas en mi lugar" comento el vampiro sin humanidad tratando de intimidarla.

Hope solo lo miro.

"Estas sorda?"

No sabia que tenia el vampiro que saco lo peor de ella, hizo una pequeña señal con su mano derecha dandole un pequeño aneurisma. Al ver que el vampiro no se movio pero estaba irritado.

" te sugiero que encuentres otro lugar" dijo mostrandole sus ojos de lobo.

La pequeña pelea fue interrumpida cuando Alaric entro al aula. Stefan quito al chico detras de Hope y se sento.

"Historia americana, vamos a estudiar a los fundadores originales el pais, los nativos americanos"

"Que pasa con los vikingos?" Pregunto la original cuando entraba al salon.

Genial, penso Hope al ver a su tia entrar.

"No hay evidencia de que los vikingos se asentaran en Estados Unidos" aseguro Alaric "quien eres?"

"Me llamo Rebekah, soy nueva y la historia es mi clase favorita" contesto la rubia.

Afotunadamente para la tribida la clase siguio sin contratiempos, pero sabia debia tener cuidado con Stefan Salvatore, ella casi estaba segura que no dejaria pasar, la pequeña pelea de voluntades que tuvieron en la clase de Alaric.

Hope sabia que deberia permanecer cerca, pero cuando Caroline la busco para que hiciera pruebas para las porrista, tuvo ciertas dudas.

"Vamos, no me puedes dejar con la perra original" le pidio la rubia cuando la vio corriendo en su clase de educacion fisica. Hizo una pequeña mueca cuando la madre de las gemelas le dijo perra a su tia, aun que su tia ciertamente era una perra.

"No lo se" dudo.

"Vamos"

La tribrida se dio por vencida cuando sabia que la rubia no iba a ceder.

Hope hizo la prueba y quedo dentro del equipo.

" no olvides la fogata, Damien tambien esta invitado" le dijo la rubia antes de irse con Elena.

Hope paso por Damien a su trabajo, encontrando a su novio debajo de un auto cuando llego.

"Hola preciosa, como fue la escuela?" saludo desde debajo del auto.

" como sabes que era yo?" Pregunto la peliroja.

" tu olor" dijo mientras salia del auto. " contestaras mi pregunta?"

" estuvo bien, tuve un pequeño altercado con Stefan Salvatore, y ahora soy porrista"

" que pasa con los Salvatores hoy?, vino a visitarme Damon, se puso un poco molesto, pero vio que no podia empezar una pelea" dijo Damien tornando sus ojos rojos. " y creo que no me molesta el que seas porrista, de hecho creo que lo encuentro muy sexy" la abrazo.

"Bueno, creo que se creyeron la historia que inventaste"

"Te dije, a todo mundo les gusta las historias de amor" le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Hope, Cariño, como fue tu primer dia de clases?" Pregunto Jack quien salia de su oficina.

"Muy bien, gracias Jack" sonrio la chica. "Jack te importaria dejar ir a Damien temprano hoy, me invitaron a la fogata y no quiero ir sola" pidio al hombre mayor.

"Por su puesto que no, ya te puedes ir muchacho, y yo que tu, no despegaria mis ojos de esta chica, ella es un tesoro" dijo Jack acercandose a Hope y dandole un medio abrazo.

"Gracias Jack, el carro de la señora Fell ya esta listo" aviso el hellhound a su jefe.

Despues de dejar el taller ambos se fueron al departamento para cambiarse, aunque Damien no se le veian ganas de ir.

"No te quejes, tenemos que ir"

" no me estoy quejando" comento el hellhound, "solo no quiero encontrarme con los Salvatores, ambos hermanos me molestan, mas ahora que dijiste lo de Stefan"

"Voy a estar bien si eso es lo que te preocupa"

" no me preocupa, amor. Me asegurare de que estes bien" la beso " ahora vamos antes de que me arrepienta"

Estaban pasando un buen momento en la fogata, casi se habian olvidado que venian para vigilar a Elena y sus amigos.

Hasta que escucharon una explosion, ambos corrieron hasta el que se encontraron a Alaric, Elena y Stefan.

Damien en cuanto vio a Stefan se dirigio a el.

"Nunca amenaces a mi chica" dijo antes de quebrarle el cuello.

"Estan bien?" Pregunto Hope a Alaric y Elena. " lamento eso, A veces mi novio no tiene autocontrol" miro con molestia al hellhound quien solo sonrio.

" si, no sabemos que paso" dijo Elena aun confundida.

" mi auto esta aqui, si quieren los podemos llevar" ofrecio Damien a Elena y Alaric.

"Me quedare, lleva a Elena y al cuerpo de Stefan a la mansion Salvatore, por favor" pidio Alaric.

"Vamos" dijo Damien tomando el cuerpo de Stefan hacia su auto.

De camino hacia la mansion Elena le hizo algunas preguntas a la pareja, cuando llegaron a la mansion, Hope sabia que se habian ganado la confianza de la humana.

"Recuerdas nuestra conversacion de la mañana?" Pregunto Hope a Damien meintras conducian de vuelta a su casa.

El hellhound sonrio.

" no, creo que no, podrias recordarme?" Se hizo el tonto.

"Claro" dijo el tribrido mientras se acercaba a el y besaba su cuello y cariciaba su pierna.

"Hope, por mas que me guste esto, estoy conduciendo" pero la chica solo lo ignoro " cariño, estos son mis pantalones favoritos y los voy a arruinar si sigues haciendo esto" casi gimio.

"No me importa" dijo Hope en su oido.

"Amor, mi me haces detenerme aqui, te aseguro que no seras capaz de caminar hasta la siguiente semana" pero solo se gano una mordida de Hope en su cuello.

" al demonio" dijo Damien mientras paraba el carro en medio de la nada.

Tomo a Hope y la sento en su regazo, la beso con pasion mientras ella se mecia sobre el.

"Me vuelves loco, lo sabes no?"

La tribrida solo sonrio antes de tomar su camisa y abrirla con fuerza. Mientras el pelinegro besaba su cuello, haciendo gemir a la chica sobre el.

Hope ya no aguantaba, ello lo deseaba. Bajo su mano hasta donde estaba el cinturon del chico y empezo a desabrocharlo, entonces Damien se tenso.

" que pasa?" Pregunto ella, estaba segura de que el la deseaba, ella estaba sentada sobre la indicacion despues de todo, no sabia por que el se detuvo.

Damien dio un gran suspiro tratando de ganar un poco de control, tomo un mechon del cabello de la tribrida.

" estas segura de esto? Podemos esperar si lo deseas?"

"No crees que es muy tarde para esperar?" Pregunto ella bromeando un poco.

"No quiero cometer otro error como el pasado, no me importa esperar, yo te amo y esperaria por ti hasta el final de los tiempos, lo sabes verdad?"

"Lo se, y quiero esto" lo beso.

Pronto todo volvio a la intensidad pasada, la ropa fue descartada y se unieron en la dicha.

No fue un dia malo despues de todo.


	22. Chapter 22

Hope se desperto con unos brazos fuertes alrededor de ella. Sonrio y se acurruco mas en el hellhound quien la apreto un poco mas fuerte, este dia fue tan diferente de la primera noche que pasaron juntos, no estaba la culpa que la abatia como la vez pasada.

"Damien" llamo al chico, quien siguio durmiendo. "Damien, tienes que ir a trabajar" lo movio.

"Noooo" se quejo.

"Si, y ya es tarde"

"Jack, me dio el dia libre, hoy es el dia de las luces o algo asi, este pueblo tiene muchas celebraciones" explico con molestia meintra enrerraba su cara mas entre las almohadas.

"Ya lo se, es la noche de la iluminacion, por cierto" lo corrigio Hope con una sonrisa.

"No, nos podemos quedar en cama?" pregunto mientras se acercaba y besaba el cuello de la tribrida. " tengo algunas ideas de como podemos pasar el dia"

"Mmmm...me gustaria, pero creo que los amigos de Elena traen algo entre manos, senti una energia inusual...eso fue lo que me desperto"

"Yo puedo despertarte de otras formas" dijo Damien mientras continuaba marcando su cuello con besos y acariciaba su muslo externo.

"Suena tentador, señor Darcy, pero tenemos cosas que hacer" dijo girando tomo su cara con las manos y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de lanzarlo fuera de la cama.

El hellhound cayo al suelo con un sonido sordo.

"Eres mala, Mikaelson" se quejo desde el piso de su habitacion.

"Viene con el apellido" le sonrio la chica desde la orilla la cama.

" Muy bien hagamos esto de una vez para poder parar de hacerlo y regresar a la cama" se levanto y corrio al baño. " pero el baño es mio"

"Eres un maldito" le grito la chica desde la cama.

"Lo se, es una de mis cualidades mas agradables, amor!" Grito en respuesta.

Una hora despues iban camino al Grill para comer algo, habian decidido desayunar fuera.

La plaza principal estaba llena de gente adornando para las festividades de mas tarde.

Carol Lockwood hablaba sobre las festividades en el templete.

"Se toman muy enserio sus fiestas aqui" comento Damien mientras caminaba tomado de la mano con Hope.

"Hope, Damien" saludo Alaric quien estaba parado escuchando a Carol junto con Jeremy Gilbert.

"Alaric" saludo la pareja.

"Hola, soy Jeremy" saludo el chico al lado del profesor.

" soy Hope y este es mi novio Damien"

Ambos hombres estrecharon manos.

"No me digan que Alaric tambien los arrastro aqui" bromeo el chico Gilbert.

"No, fue esta chica de aqui quien me arrastro a este lugar" sonrio Damien y beso la mano de Hope con cariño. " soy incapaz de decirle que no"

"Pues estoy aqui, por que Tobias Fell es el jefe del departamento de historia, no tuve opcion" comento Alaric.

"Eso explica que haces tu aqui" se quejo Jeremy.

"Pues tengo el poder de reprobarte ya sabes" le contesto al chico haciendo a la pareja reir.

"Tambien obligaste a Hope con la amenaza de reprobarla?" Pregunto Damien al hombre.

"No, Hope es una estudiante brillante" le sonrio Alaric a la chica.

Hope le saco la lengua a su novio y luego le dio una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

La platica se vio interrumpida cuando Elena llego.

"Hola, perdon por la tardanza, de que me perdi?"dijo algo agitada.

"Unas mentiras historicas" escucho Damien a una chica pronunciar.

Miro a la chica que el juraba que no habia estado al lado de Jeremy hace unos momentos.

La chica le devolvio la mirada con asombro.

"Puedes verme?"pregunto.

Damien asintio con la cabeza.

Jeremy miro al chico pidiendole con la mirada que no dijera nada frente a su hermana. Damien asintio.

Mientras las chicas se saludaban. Damien bajo la cabeza besando a Hope en la mejilla, mientras le decia de forma discreta que fueran al Grill.

"Chicos, lamento dejarlos pero Damien y yo aun tenemos que ir a comer" dijo Hope.

"Me parece genial, nosotros tambien vamos para alla, traigo unas cosas que pueden ayudarnos con Stefan" dijo Elena.

Todos caminaron hacia el Grill, Hope retraso un poco a su novio.

"Que pasa?"

"Hay un chica, fantasma, que esta siguiendo al hermano de Elena" repondio Damien.

" crees que sea una amenaza?" Pregunto con preocupacion.

" no creo, pero cualquier cosa, ponte atenta, tampoco lo menciones, Jeremy no quiere que su hermana se entere"

"Bien" acordo.

Se sentaron en las mesas de afuera del establecimiento.

"Oye Jer, necesito que me ayudes" pidio Elena a su hermano.

"Con que cosa?"

"Revise los diarios de Stefan. Siempre comienza a beber sangre humana..."

"Elena!" Casi grito el chico con lo que dijo su hermana y mirando a la pareja frente a ellos.

"Saben de los vampiros" dijo Elena. " son sobrenaturales"

"Bruja" dijo Hope.

"Hellhound" dijo Damien.

"Pense que solo habia 3 especies sobrenaturales" dijo Jeremy.

"Creeme nosotros tambien" comento Alaric.

"Bueno como iba diciendo... su mejor amiga Lexi es quien lo ha rehabilitado" comento Elena sacando un viejo diario de Stefan.

"Y donde esta ella? la necesitamos" pregunto Alaric.

"Murio" contesto Jeremy. " quieres que la contacte no?" Pregunto a su hermana.

"Si supiera como le hizo, podria ayudarlo" explico Elena.

"No se si esta del otro lado"

" todos los seres sobrenaturales van al otro lado, es seguro decir que sigue ahi" comento Hope.

"Asi se llama?" Pregunto Elena.

" asi lo llama Anna, no es como si hubiera un nombre oficial o asi" comento Jeremy.

"Es un purgatorio sobrentural o algo asi?" Pregunto Alaric.

"Se que una bruja lo creo hace mucho pero mucho tiempo" dijo Hope sin dar demasiada informacion.

"No hay nada ahi, estas solo no puedes interactuar con nadie" explico Jeremy.

" ha de ser horrible y frustrante estar ahi" comento Damien. Se acerco hacia Hope " tu padre no se encuentra en ese lugar?" Dijo en voz baja.

"No, el otro lado fue destruido hace muchos años... o...en algunos años mas, esto es confuso" sonrio la tribrida a su novio.

"Lo es" sonrio Damien.

"Vicky interactuo...hizo explotar mi camioneta" dijo Alaric.

" asi que fue ella la del fuego?" Pregunto Hope.

Su futuro directo asintio.

"Ella tuvo ayuda de una bruja del otro lado, Anna esta trabajando sola"

"Solo digo que deberiamos tomarlo como una leccion sobre contactar a los muertos" dijo Alaric

"Alaric tiene razon" comento Damien sorprendiendo a Hope " debemos saber si son de fiar antes de abrirle las puertas a nuestro mundo" miro a Hope " y antes de que digas algo, no estoy dispuesto correr riesgos cuando se trata de ti"

"Esta bien, pero si necesitan ayuda haremos lo que podamos" se ofrecio Hope.

"Solo necesitamos una forma de contactar a Lexi" dijo Elena." Puedes contactarla?" Le pregunto a su hermano.

"Ni idea, no tuve una conexion emocional con ella, ni siquiera la conoci"

"Creo que debemos olvidarnos de esto" interrumpio Alaric.

" no puedo olvidarlo Ric, no se que mas hacer" dijo Elena

"Tenemos demaciados vampiros muertos para saber que esto es una mala idea" argumento Alaric.

"Como dije, el tiene razon, Elena. No vale la pena esto si va acostar la vida de alguien" trato de razonar Damien.

"Tu no puedes hacer algo?" Pregunto Hope a Damien.

" aun no se como funciona" respondio el hellhound.

"No creo que todo los sobrenaturales van al otro lado, creo que algunos encuentran paz" dijo Anna apareciendo al lado de Jeremy.

Damien miro a la chica y luego a Jeremy.

"Creo que voy a ir al baño" se disculpo el chico y se levanto de la mesa.

Todos vieron a Jeremy alejarse.

"Hola chicos, olvidaron invitarme a la reunion" saludo Stefan sentandose en lugar que dejo Jeremy.

"Hey, Salvatore. Como se encuentra tu cuello?" saludo Damien.

Stefan lo miro con molestia.

"Damien!" Lo regaño Hope. "Creo que iremos a comer a dentro, si ocupas ayuda, sabes donde encontrarme Elena" se disculpo Hope tomando a Damien del brazo.

"Por que hiciste eso?" Le pregunto a su novio.

"Odio a ese vampiro, cada vez que lo veo me hace querer matarlo"

"Pues controlate, no queremos meternos en problemas" lo regaño Hope.

"Lo dice la chica de 'claro, Elena. Nosotros te ayudaremos', no es listo" la regaño Damien.

Se sentaros en una mesa y discutieron por unos momentos mas.

"Sentiste eso?" Pregunto Hope.

" si, fue raro"

"Alguien esta haciendo algo muy grande" dijo Hope.

"Probablemente sea Bonnie, creo que no deberiamos meternos en su problemas, por lo menos, no hasta que nos pidan ayuda de forma directa" comento el hellhound mientras comia su comida.

" asi que solo dejaremos que las cosas sucedan?" Le pregunto Hope incredula.

" se que no te agrada estar al margen de las cosas, pero todo esto ya paso, y ellos sobrevivieron sin nuestra ayuda" tomo un gran trago de su refresco y le quito papas a Hope "amor, creo que estas perdiendo el punto de por que nos hicimos amigos de ellos, NO estamos aqui para ayudarlos, estamos estancados aqui y queremos volver a casa, nos acercamos a ellos por que puede que encontremos una forma de volver o canalizar el suficiente poder para volver, ya se que sueno rudo o cruel pero es la verdad"

"Lo se" suspiro la tribrida.

"Asi que nos quedaremos aqui, comeremos y esperaremos que todo salga bien"

" tu plan apesta sabes?" Le comento Hope con una media sonrisa.

" lo se, pero es el mejor plan que tenemos hasta ahora"

Estuvieron en el Grill hasta que oscurecio, el sonido de una ambulancia los saco del lugar, al parecer habian encontrado el cuerpo de Tobias Fell colgado de un arbol.

"Ya se lo que estas pensando, pero no" dijo Damien a su novia.

"No puedo estar aqui sin hacer nada" se quejo Hope.

"Claro que si, de hecho vamos a volver a casa, tengo una forma de hacerte olvidar de todo esto"

"Enserio, estas pensando es sexo ahorita?" Dijo con molestia la tribrida.

"No, estaba pensadon tal vez en ver una pelicula o un show de cocina de los que tanto te gustas, pero me gusta como piensas" se burlo Damien.

"Te odio" le sonrio Hope.

"Vamos a casa, ellos estaran bien"

La pareja iba conduciendo cuando observaron a Caroline luchando con unos tipos en medio de la calle.

" me bajare a ayudar, no hagas nada arriesgado" le pidio Damien a Hope.

" puedo luchar" dijo Hope.

" lo se, pero eso no implica que te quiera ver en peligro" salio el hellhound del auto y corrio hacia Caroline.

Hope tambien salio del auto y uso su magia contra dos vampiros mas, hasta que desaparecieron en el aire.

"Bueno, eso es raro" dijo Damien.

"Estas bien"pregunto Hope corriendo hacia ellos.

"Bonnie hizo un hechizo para ver a los fantasmas" dijo Caroline tratando de tomar aire. "Gracias por ayudarme"

"De nada, Caroline" dijo Hope.

" hey, creo que te pedi que te quedaras en el auto" la regaño Damien

"Me conoces, no soy buena acatando ordenes" le sonrio y lo acerco para un beso.

"Awww...ustedes son realmente lindos" les sonrio Caroline.

Ambos le sonrieron a la rubia.

Mas noche, despues de dejar a Caroline en su casa, Damien y Hope estaban sentados en su sofa mirando una pelicula.

"Que piensas?" Pregunto Damien a la tribrida quien claramente no esta prestando atencion a la television.

"Sobre la bruja que ayudo a Vicky desde el otro lado" respondio

" hay brujas lo bastate poderosas para hacer eso?" Damien se preocupo.

"No, solo se de dos y una de ellas aun es mi abuela" le informo Hope

"Por que suenas como si fuera mala cosa?"

"Porque mi abuela, nos quiere a todos muertos" respondio Hope.

"No dejare que te haga daño, ni a ti, ni atu familia" le prometio Damien mientras la abrazaba fuerte contra su pecho.

"Lo se" contesto, pero no estaba segura. Esther Mikaelson era una fuerza a tener en cuenta.


	23. Chapter 23

Hope estaba entrenando con las animadoras, no era algo que le agradara pero por lo menos podia mantener a su tia Rebekah vigilada de esa manera. Hasta ahora la mañana estaba pasando sin novedades, por lo menos los fue hasta que Elena llego y tuvo una pequeña discusion con su tia, era en momentos como estos que deseaba ser un vampiro, no pudo escuchar sobre que discutian ambas mujeres pero por la expresion de la rubia no era algo bueno.

"Algo esta pasando" comento Hope al entrar al taller.

Damien salio de debajo de un auto, frunciendo el ceño hacia su novia.

"Estas segura?" Pregunto mientras limpiaba la grasa de sus manos.

"Si, Elena fue al entrenamiento de las animadoras hoy, le dijo algo a tia Rebekah. No puede ser bueno, su expresion..."

Damien se acerco a la chica y la abrazo.

"Esta bien, descubriremos que traen entre manos la banda de Elena, tu no te preocupes" beso su frente " si fuera algo serio, ya estarian en nuestra puerta pidiendo ayuda, asi que tienes dos opciones: uno, es preocuparte todo el dia por algo que probablemente solo este pasando en tu mente o dos puedes pasar el resto de la tarde conmigo, cual eliges?" Le sonrio.

"No tienes trabajo?"

"Ya no, acabo de terminar de arreglar el arranque..." Hope lo silencio.

"Me encantaria pasar la tarde contigo"

"Perfecto, deja aviso a Jack y nos vamos" sonrio Damien.

Hope miro como su novio caminaba hacia la oficina de Jack, aun estaba preocupada por lo que Elena y compañia podian hacer, por lo poco que sabia de ellos por las historias de su familia o los libros en la escuela Salvatores, era bastante impulsivos e imprudentes a la hora de realizar las cosas.

Cuando Damien volvio, fingio una sonrisa despreocupada.

El siguiente dia llego y su preocupacion no disminuyo, tenia un mal presentimiento, hoy habia un baile en la escuela y eso tampoco ayudo, ningun baile en Mystic Falls pasaba sin que alguien muriera.

"No deberias estar arreglandote para el baile de esta noche?" Pregunto Damien mientras salia del baño secandose el cabello.

"Como sabes del baile?" Ella apenas y lo recordaba.

"Jessica hizo un comentario hace dias, deberia preocuparme por que no me pediste ir contigo?" Sonrio mientras se ponia el pantalon.

"No" sonrio Hope "pero creo que debemos ir a ese baile, solo debo buscar que ponerme"

"Para tu fortuna, tu novio penso en eso" dijo Damien mientras sacaba una bolsa para vestido del closet y se la entrego a la tribrida "espero que te guste"

Hope abrio la bolsa para revelar un hermoso vestido negro muy parecido a aquel que uso cuando tuvieron su "cita de amigos" en el mundo prision.

"Me encanta, gracias" dijo mientras tomaba la cara de Damien y lo besaba.

El celular de Hope sono, la tribida lo tomo para ver el mensaje.

"El gimnasio se inundo y la fiesta sera en la casa de Tyler Lockwood" anuncio la tribrida.

"Entonces creo que es hora que te prepares o llegaremos tarde" le dio un ultiml beso Damien antes de dejarla sola en la habitacion.

La casa de Tyler estaba llena de gente, la mayoria no era conocida para ellos, no es que Hope conociera a la mayoria de los estudiantes.

"Algo esta mal" dijo la peliroja.

"Estas segura?" Pregunto Damien.

"No se te hace raro que todo este tan bien arreglado para ser un lugar que se eligio de ultimo minuto?"

Damien iba a contestar cuando, una voz con acento les daba la bienvenida a la fiesta.

"No es ese..."

"Mi padre? Si, es el"

"Creo que todo esto es una trampa, solo que aun no se para quien" dijo Damien mirando a su alrededor.

"Este lugar esta lleno de hibridos" comento Hope cuando un tipo choco con ella "necesito que protejas a papa"

"No me ire de tu lado"

"Elena y los Salvatores estan planeando algo, necesito que lo protejas"

"Hope.."

"Si algo le pasa, yo dejare de existir, asi que has lo que te digo"

"Bien, pero mantente a salvo"

Se dieron un ultimo beso y Damien camino entre las personas.

Hope estaba casi segura que en esta fiesta es cuando los Salvatores trajeron a Mikael para matar a su padre, ella sabia que su padre salia a salvo de esto, pero ella no queria correr riesgos. Ella no correria riesgos.

Damien busco entre la gente al padre de su novia, se sintio un poco aliviado cuando lo encontro jugando beerball con sus hibridos, entonces algo paso, una chica se acerco a el y le dijo algo, lo que fuera hizo enojar al hibrido.

Damien lo siguio, escucho la discusion que tuvo con el otro vampiro en la puerta.

Entonces lo vio, Damon salvatore corriendo hacia Klaus con la daga de roble blanco.

Damien se interpuso en el camino del vampiro.

"Que demonios haces?" Fue lo unico que dijo Damon antes que el hellhound le quebrara el cuello dejando caer la daga.

Stefan tomo la daga y se la entrego a Klaus, quien no perdio el tiempo, tomo la daga y mato a Mikael con ella, lo observo como su cuerpo se consumio por las llamas.

"Toma a tu hermano" dijo Damien a Stefan.

"espera" dijo Klaus "te has ganado tu libertad...gracias mi amigo, ya no tienes que hacer lo que te pido, eres libre" con esto Stefan tomo a Damon y se alejo " gracias a ti tambien...aunque no se quien eres, pero te debo mi vida"

"Mi nombre es Damien y solo estoy haciendo un favor a alguien que quiero" le sonrio al hibrido. "Creeme, no me debes nada" dijo antes de salir en busca de su novia.

Unos minutos despues se encontro con Hope en la entrada a la mansion Lockwood.

"Tu padre esta a salvo, pero ahora saben que no estamos de su lado"

"No importa, papa esta a salvo, eso es lo unico que realmente me importa"

"Muy bien, que tal si vamos a cenar?"

" tu siempre pensando con el estomago" se rio Hope.

" pero me amas aun asi"

"Ciertamente lo hago" dijo tomando su mano.


	24. Chapter 24

Hope estaba sentada en medio de la sala rodeada de velas, haciendo una espacie de hechizo, asi es como la encontro Damien cuando llego del trabajo.

Los ojos de tribrida se abrieron con el sonido de la puerta.

"hola amor, como estuvo tu dia?" pregunto Damien dejando su chamarra en el perchero.

"he estado buscando una forma de volver a nuestro tiempo, ahora que Elena y compañia saben que no estamos de su lado, corremos peligro aqui" comento la peliroja mientras se levanta de su lugar en medio de las velas, un pequeño mareo la ataco pero para su fortuna Damien la tomo por los brazos.

"estas bien?" pregunto el moreno preocupado.

"si, he estado probando hechizo tras hechizo todo el dia, debo estar cansada" explico la tribrida.

"Cariño, no puedes hacer eso, ya sabes que necesitas algo que canalizar para poder hacer un hechizo de esa magnitud, en cuanto a que corremos peligro, no te preocupes por eso, nadie va a tocarte, te lo prometo" la abrazo, le preocupaba que ella enfermara por el uso de su magia.

"me preocupa que algo te pase a ti" Hope lo abrazo con fuerza.

"soy inmortal, creo que es lo unico bueno de ser hijo de Malivore, no me vas a perder" Damien tomo su cara entre sus mano y beso su frente " que tal si vas y te acuestas un rato mientras preparo la cena y levanto tu pequeño ritual de nuestra sala?"

la tribrida le sonrio, ella amaba la forma en que Damien la cuidaba, para el, ella no era el superpoderoso tribrido, solo era Hope la chica.

"puedo juntar las cosas de la sala"

"estas segura?"

Ella asintio, pero cuando trato de dar un paso otro mareo la ataco. Damien la tomo entre sus brazos al estilo novia y le llevo cargando hasta su habitacion.

"creo que debes descansar, te hablare cuando la cena este lista" sonrio y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Hope sonrio y se acomodo mas en la cama, ella no sabia que estaba cansada , pero se quedo dormida de inmediato.

Hope caminaba en medio de un bosque, hasta encontrarse con una vieja casa, siente que algo la llama hacia la casa, abrio la vieja puerta y entro. Dio uno pasos hasta que empezo a escuchar voces, voces que la hacian caminar hasta el sotano. Donde encontro 4 ataudes pero solo uno la llamaba, camino hacia el con miedo, se paro frente a el, debatiendose entre abrirlo o no.

"al demonio" penso.

Abrio el ataud, para encontrarlo vacio. entonces escucho un ruido detras de ella, de inmediato se dio la vuelta para ver a una mujer rubia con ojos marron mirandola.

"Hola" le sonrio la mujer.

Hope se desperto en medio de la noche, su corazon corria como loco.

"hey estas bien?" pregunto Damien sentandose a su lado, el seguia procupado, ella apenas habia comido algo en la cena, y se miraba aun muy cansada.

"si, lo siento, no quise despertarte" se disculpo.

"no hay problema Cariño, pero me preocupas" comento Damien quitando el cabello del rostro de la chica "apenas has dormido los ultimos dias, casi no comes y tienes estas pesadillas, que pasa, Hope?"

"he estado teniendo este sueño recurrente, veo 4 ataudes en una casa abandonada y luego abro uno, pero esta vacio, y esta esta mujer rubia que aparece detras de mi" le explica.

"alguna idea de que sea?" pregunto Damien

"he estado pesando que tal vez sean mis tios, papa tenia una forma de castigarlos dejandolos en ataudes por decadas, siglos en el caso del tio Finn" comento Hope.

"genial...un gran suegro el que me toco" bromeo

Hope lo golpeo en el brazo.

"te das cuenta que me matara en cuanto descubra esto" comento el hellhound moviendo sus manos entre ellos.

"no lo dejare" sonrio Hope

"creo que no podras detenerlo, por lo que aprovechare todo el tiempo que me resta hasta que tu padre acabe conmigo" sonrio Damien, abrazo a Hope y se volvieron acostar.

la siguente mañana Damien paso al Grill por la comida, habia salido temprano del trabajo y esperaba sorprender a Hope en el departamento. Estaba esperando su orden en a barra, tomando un trago de Scotch.

"mira, Ric, el pequeño traidor" comento Damon con desprecio.

"Damon, Alaric" saludo el hellhound.

"como pudiste ayudar a Klaus, Elena confio en ti" ataco Damon

"les salve la vida, deberias estar agradecido"

"de que estas hablando?" pregunto Alaric

"Damien Darcy"una voz interrumpio a lo hombres " aqui esta su pedido" le entregaron una bolsa.

"lo sabran con el tiempo" dijo Damien caminado entre ellos.

"no lo diras ahora " dijo Damon tomando el brazo del hombre mas alto.

Damien quebro la muñeca de Damon con su mano derecha. el vampiro mostro sus colmillos con enojo haciendo que Damien mostrara sus ojos rojos ardiendo como el fuego.

"creo que debes dejarlo ir, Damon" pidio Alaric. " no queremos hacer un espectaculo"

"debes seguir el consejo de tu amigo" dijo la voz de Klaus.

"que haces aqui, vienes a dar refuerzos a tu pequeño guardaespaldas?" pregunto Damon al hibrido.

"no se de que hablas, solo vine al bar local a tomar una cerveza con un amigo" respondio Klaus con una sonrisa "nos trairias una ronda Tony?" le pidio al hibrido que lo acompañaba. Miro Damien y sonrio "sabes he estado preguntando por ti en este pueblo, pero me gustaria escuchar lo que tienes que decir sobre ti mismo, me acompañarias para una copa?"

"mi novia esta esperando por la comida" dijo Damien

"oh si, tu chica, muy linda por lo que me han dicho, pero solo tomara unos minutos, tienes mi palabra " le sonrio Klaus.

Damien lo penso por unos segundos, sabia que tenia que jugar bien con el padre de Hope.

"esta bien" acepto

"perfecto, solo dejame resolver una cosa con el Salvatore mayor"

Damien asintio y camino hacia la mesa donde estaba Tony esperando por Klaus, el hellhound escucho las amenazas que Klaus hizo hacia Damon, al parecer Stefan habia robado algo de el. Damien estaba seguro que eran los ataudes que estaba soñando Hope.

unos minutos despues Klaus se sento frente a Damien.

"bien Klaus, estamos aqui, que deseas?" pregunto Damien.

"solo queria agradecerte el salvar mi vida" comento el hibrido.

"no hay problema, no tienes que"

"si hay un problema, veras, no me gusta estar en deuda con la gente, asi que que puedo hacer por ti?"

"nada, de verdad, estoy bien" aseguro Damien

"que hay de tu chica?Hope? cierto?"dudo un poco el hibrido.

Damien se tenso al escuchar el nombre de su novia.

"ella esta bien, no necesitamos nada, de verdad Klaus, no tienes que hacer nada por nosotros,"

"que te parece un trabajo? puedo pagarte mucho mejor que el mecanico local y me vendria bien alguien de tus habilidades" ofrecio el hibrido.

"te sere sincero Klaus, estoy agusto con mi vida mundana, mi razon par salvarte es por que alguien que quiero es parte de tu linea y tengo entendido que si muere un original se muere toda su linea" explico Damien

"eso no esta comprobado" informo el hibrido.

"y no deseo que se compruebe y menos contigo...si quieres un amigo estoy aqui para ti y lo tuyos, pero no quiero arriesgar a Hope, me entiendes, los originales tiene muchos enemigos y no quiero que ella sea un daño colateral" dijo Damien antes de tomarse su trago y levantarse de mesa.

"piensalo" dijo Klaus.

Unos minutos mas tarde Damien pudo llegar a su departamento e igual que los dias anteriores Hope estaba haciendo sus hechizos en la sala.

"traje la comida" anuncio Damien

"llame al taller y dijeron que saliste temprano" informo Hope desde su lugar en el suelo.

"hubiera llegado antes pero me tope con Damon" explico Damien, al escuchar eso Hope se levanto enseguida, ganadose otro mareo. "estas bien, sigues practicando los hechizos que te dije que no usaras?" pregunto Damien tratando de estabilizarlas.

"si, pero eso no importa, estas bien te hizo daño?" pregunto mientras miraba tentaba el cuerpo de Damien en busca de heridas o sangre.

"no paso nada, tu padre lo detuvo y me ofrecio empleo"

"papa te ofrecio empleo?"

"si, le dije que no, pero ustedes los Mikaelson son tan tercos, que estoy seguro que terminare tabajando para el" le sonrio "no le puedo decir que no a los Mikaelson" la beso. "por cierto, creo que ya descubri lo de tu sueños"

"enserio?"

"si, tienes razon, son los ataudes de tu familia"

"en ese caso creo que tendras que aceptar la oferta de papa, necesitamos esos ataudes" le dijo Hope

"muy bien, te dije que terminaria trabajando para el, no puedo decirle que no a un Mikaelson" sonrio y le dio un beso apasionado ala tribrida.

"creo que no tengo hambre" comento Hope entre besos.

"esperaba que dijeras eso" sonrio Damien levantandola de los muslos, haciendo que Hope lo rodeara con las piernas y caminando con ella hacia la habitacion.


	25. Chapter 25

Damien estaba terminando de hacer el desayuno cuando su novia salio de la habitacion. la tribrida tenia el cabello despeinado y solo estaba usando la camisa del hellhound.

"buenos dias, mi amor" saludo el moreno con una sonrisa, Hope se miraba tan pequeña con su camisa.

"tengo hambre y sueño" se quejo la chica mientras se sentaba y dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la barra.

"pense que seguirias durmiendo , ahora que tus pesadillas cesaron" comento el hombre, despues de que Hope supo que sus sueños eran realmente por lo ataudes de su familia, dejo de despertarse en medio de la noche.

"yo tambien, pero parece que no puedo comer o dormir lo suficiente" dijo ella levantando su cabeza para mirar al chico frente a ella.

"ya te dije que dejes de probar esos hechizos, te estan agotando" le entrego el plato con comida

"necesito probarlos antes, necesito saber cual es el que realmente nos va a llevar de regreso"

"te entiendo, pero por lo menos deberias pedirle ayuda a otra bruja" sugirio Damien

"no puedo pedirle nada a Bonnie Bennett, ella cree que traicionamos a Elena" comento Hope mientras comia su desayuno.

"bueno, si quieres puedo pedirle ayuda a tu padre, despues de todo el la ofrecio primero" dijo el moreno mientras la miraba comer.

"no creo que sea buena idea, pero puedes pedir prestados algunos de los grimorios de la abuela, el siempre los trae con el"

"vere que puedo hacer, estas segura que te sientes bien, no quiero dejarte sola"

"no te preocupes, dormire un poco mas e ire a la escuela a la segunda hora" dijo la tribrida dandole una sonrisa.

"estas segura? puedo decirle a Klaus que mañana lo veo"

Damien habia aceptado la oferta de Klaus, el hibrido estaba encantado al contrario de Jack, qien dijo que lo entendia, pero que lo extrañaria en el taller.

"no, ve, estare bien, no te preocupes"

"muy bien, pero si te sientes mal o pasa algo me llamas de inmediato, entendido?" le beso la parte superior de la cabeza.

"si, papa" comento Hope con cansancio.

"no esta mal, pero prefiero papi y sobre todo cuando estamos en la cama" bromeo el hellhound, sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"eres un idiota" dijo Hope aventando un tenedor hacia el.

"soy tu idiota ahora " grito Damien saliendo por la puerta, haciendo reir a la tribrida.

Dos horas mas tarde Hope caminaba hacia la prepa de Mystic Falls, habia dormido una hora mas asi que no se sentia tan cansada como en el desayuno. Miraba a los estudiantes hasta que Caroline llamo su atencion, la rubia se veia triste al igal que el chico Lockwood cuando se acerco a ella. Hope respetaba la privacidad pero eso no evito que escuchara la ultima parte dela conversacion.

" puedes al menos decirme que piensas hacer sobre el vinculo con Klaus?" pregunta la rubia.

"no hay nada que pueda hacer, Caroline. Ese es el punto. Solo queria decirte, entiendo por que no puedes estar conmigo. Aunque te ponga a ti antes que a nadie, no puedo. Jamas podre hacerlo y lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Solo queria que lo supieras"

"lo siento tambien" dijo La rubia aun mas triste.

"feliz cumpleaños" le deseo el hibrido.

"sabes, el es un idiota" Comento Hope acercandose a la rubia. "mereces algo mejor"

Caroline se trago cualquier emocion que tuviera y se giro a ver ala tribrida con un rostro frio.

"por lo menos el no nos traciono, su voluntad fue tomada por el hibrido que tu novio salvo" comento Caroline molesta.

"Caroline, entiende que lo que hizo Damien fue por el bien de todos, tal vez ahorita no lo entiendas pero lo sabran todos en su momento" defendio la peliroja. "y en cuanto a tu novio, si el te amara, el podria ponerte primero"

"no escuchaste, esta vinculado a Klaus, hara todo lo que el le pida"

"al igual que Stefan en su momento, sin embargo, el si pudo resistirse a la ordenes de Klaus, o no?, supongo que su amor por Elena era mas fuerte que la compulsion de Klaus" y con eso dicho, Hope dejo a la rubia parada con la boca abierta. "feliz cumpleaños, por cierto" grito dandole la espalda.

Damien entro a la mansion que estaba renovando el hibrido, al cual encontro bebiendo frente a un ataud.

"entiendo que eres el hibrido malo, pero no es mucho el ataud?" pregunto el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

"llevala a su habitacion, por favor" pidio Klaus a uno de sus hibridos. "pense que habias cambiado de opinion" comento el hibrido sonriendo.

"no, mi chica se ha sentido mal los ultimos dias, queria estar seguro que estaria bien antes de dejarla" explico el hellhound.

"oh, un pequeño en camino?" pregunto Klaus sonriendo.

"eh...no...es imposible" respondio Damien.

el hibrido se carcajeo cuando el chico se puso palido. Tomo la botella de licor y sirvio otro vaso.

"estas seguro?"

"si, lo estoy"

"no pareces convencido, pero aqui tienes una copa"

Damien tomo el liquido de un solo trago,

Klaus iba a hacer otro comentaro cuando escucho a otra persona entrando a la habitacion.

"Me sorprende que sigas aqui, te di tu libertad , asi que podias ir a donde fuera" Comento el hibrido.

En la puerta esta ba Stefan Salvatore recargado sin ninguna preocupacion por el mundo.

"siento arruinar su linda reunion" comento Stefan " tu eres el que deberia irse, yo vivo aqui Klaus"

"si quieres jugar ese juego, pues yo llegue primero"

"sabes, no me agradan tus amigos" dijo Stefan mirando a Damien.

"creo que es mutuo" comento el hellhound haciendo reir a Klaus.

Stefan lo ignoro.

"quiero que se vayan, todos" miro a Damien directamente a los ojos.

el hellhound dio un paso al frente pero Klaus puso una mano sobre su pecho para detenerlo.

"sabes, creo que me gusta que esten aqui" dijo Klaus sirviendo otra copa para el y Damien. "la verdad, esperaba que te liberaria y seguiriamos donde estabamos. Pero aqui estas bebiendo verbena como el resto de ellos, estoy seguro. eso vale la amistad"

"Los amigos no le quitan a sus amigos el libre albedrio" comento Stefan.

"muy bien, si , fue algo extremo, me pongo de humor algunas veces, preguntales a mis hermanos. Hablando de eso, no es hora de que los entregues?"

Stefan dio un paso al frente, haciendo que Damien diera un paso frente a Klaus.

"Klaus" miro a Damien "saca a tus amigos de Mystic Falls o lo hare yo"

"quiero ver eso" comento Damien frente al vampiro

"mira, si sigues amenazandome, me vere obligado a contraatacar. Matar personas, sera muy feo todo" comento Klaus.

"haz lo que quieras, no me interesa" dijo Stefan, "o sabes que? tal vez si. tal vez me importa tanto que lanzo a Elijah en el Artico"

"Tal vez perderia a una hermano por matar al tuyo"

"quieres ver? intentalo" presiono Stefan.

Klaus sonrio.

"esta todo bien?" pregunto una chica mientras entraba a la habitacion.

"todo perfecto, Mindy" contesto Klaus. "Stefan ya se iba, por que no ayudas a Damien para que conosca a todos?"

Stefan sonrio, de forma rapida tomo la segueta sobre la mesa y le corto la cabeza a Mindy.

"bueno, uno menos"

Los ojos de Damien se volvieron naranjas casi rojos y tomo al vampiro por el cuello.

"no te dire, donde estan tu hermanos si muero, asi que has lo que te digo y saca a tus minions de la ciudad" dijo Stefan de forma entre cortada.

"sueltalo" pidio Klaus "esto no se quedara asi, espero que lo sepas"

Stefan sonrio y salio dejando a los dos hombre con un cadaver.

"me hubieras dejado matarlo, odio a ese tipo y a su hermano" comento Damien mirando el cuerpo de la chica sobre el piso.

"no te preocupes, lo haras, en su momento" le prometio Klaus.

Klaus le presento a toda la manada de hibridos, ellos lo trataron bien, algunos estaba mas agradecidos al hibrido que otros. Hasta donde podia ver, el padre de Hope no era el hombre del año pero su novia lo amaba asi que el haria todo lo que esta a su alcance por proteger a su suegro.

"llamaste? ya llegue" comento el chico Lockwood entrando a la casa, el tipo no era del total agrado de Damien pero sabia que su Hope tenia en buena estima a la novia del muchacho. "que paso?"

"paso que Stefan tenia dos caminos frente a el y elegio el que me molesto, Necesito que me ayudes a arreglarlo" comento el hibrido original.

"por que tengo que ser yo, no puede ser tu nuevo amigo?" pregunto Tyler mirando a Damien.

"creeme yo me ofreci " comento el hellhound.

"ya perdi a mis amigos y mi novia" comento Tyler.

"cierto, tu novia... sobre ella, quiero que la muerdas"

"que?" tanto Tyler como Damien estaban sorprendido por la peticion de Klaus.

"no me hagas repetirlo" pidio Klaus

"Mi mordida mataria a un vampiro" dijo Tyler

"si, se lo que le haria, Stefan me presiono, y ahora es mi turno" explico Klaus

"no voy a morder a Caroline" se nego.

"Tyler, la buena fortuna sobrenatural me bendijo haciendome tu señor, considera que estoy poniendo tu lealtad a prueba"

"que demonios te ocurre? no le hare daño a Caroline"

"muy bien, muy bien" acordo Klaus "me decepcionas, pero es tu libertad y todo eso, encontrare otra manera de lastimar a Stefan, ya puedes irte"

Cuando se fue el hibrido, Damien hablo.

"mi chica no estara muy contenta con eso" Klaus lo miro " a ella le agrada Caroline, asi que te advierto que ella no la dejara morir"

"tu te pondrias de su parte?" pregunto el hibrido al pelinegro.

"sin dudarlo" dijo Damien con toda honestidad "asi que no me hagas elegir"

"no lo haria, amigo, dejare a la rubia sufrir un poco, para que sufran sus amigos, no morira, te lo aseguro, solo poner un poco de presion sobre la cabeza de Stefan"

"esto se hubiera acabado si me dejaras matarlo" comento Damien haciendo reir a hibrido.

"debo preocuparme de que tu novia tenga cariño a otro miembro de la banda de mystic falls?" pregunto Klaus

"no, creo que solo le agrada, Caroline y Alaric" menciono Damien.

"muy bien, ahora ve y vistete, tenemos una reunion del consejo a la cual asistir"

el hellhound sonrio y salio de la casa.

Klaus no esta muy contento de saber donde residia la lealtad del chico pero no estaba sorprendido, por lo que habia podido averiguar, la lealtad de la chica tambien era hacia el, asi que con eso el podia trabajar. nadie es tan manipulable como alguien que tiene algo que perder.

Damien llego a su departamento cerca de la media noche, todo el drama Klaus-Stefan lo agoto, odio cada segundo que estuvo con Klaus en la fiesta de la casa Lockwood pero por lo menos Klaus habia cumplido su palabra y habia curado a Caroline de la mordedura de hibrido.

"llegaste" la voz de Hope lo recibio.

"trabajar para tu padre es muy cansado" se quejo Damien mientras se dejaba caer en el sillon junto a Hope y puso su cabeza sobre el regazo de su novia

"si, puede ser muy estresante" acordo Hope pasando su mano por el cabello de Damien.

"sabes creo que tu padre tiene algo por Caroline"

"ellos tuvieron algo, papa le regalo un vestido" comento Hope.

"bueno, creo que hoy vi nacer eso, cuando salimos de la casa de la sheriff, hizo enviar a uno de los hibridos con una caja de vuelta"

"hoy fue el cumpleaños de Caroline"

"mmm...un regalo, creo qe tendras una madrastra muy pronto" bromeo Damien.

"no me molestaria tener a Caroline como madrastra si hace a papa feliz"

"genial por que ya lo estoy shippeando " se rio Damien, haciendo reir a Hope."vamos a la cama"

ambos sonrieron mientras caminaban a su habitacion tomados de la mano.


	26. Chapter 26

Habia sido un dia cansado para el hellhound, estar coordinando a los hibridos de Klaus le era bastante tedioso, eso sin contar con los recados que habia hecho para el hibrido original.

Los ataudes habian vuelto o por lo menos la mayoria de ellos, Klaus habia llegado a la mansion quejandose de que el Salvatore mayor habia tomado uno y al parecer era el mas importante, Damien no tenia ni idea de a quien contenia pero estaba seguro que Hope lo sabria.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, entro al departamento, el lugar estaba a oscuras muestra de que la tribrida se habia ido a dormir. Entro a la habitacion para encontrar a Hope dormida en el cama. Con cuidado se quito la camisa, las botas y el pantalon, sin moverse mucho se acomodo al lado de su novia.

"llegas tarde" dijo la voz de Hope. Ella se giro para verlo a la cara.

"perdon, tu padre me mantuvo hasta tarde, pero tengo una noticia"

Hope lo miro esperando que continuara.

"no me vas a preguntar cual es la noticia?"

La tribrida alzo una ceja.

"estoy esperando que la digas" respondio.

"no eres divertida" se quejo Damien.

"me vas a decir o no?"

"bien... tu padre ya consiguio los ataudes, solo que le falta uno y al parecer es importante, alguna idea de a quien contenga? oh, tambien conoci a tu tio Elijah, parece un gran tipo cuando no esta sacando los corazones de lo hibridos de tu padre" comento Damien.

Ante la mencion de su tio, la mirada de Hope se nublo un poco por las lagrimas.

"estas bien, mi amor?" pregunto Damien preocupado.

"si estoy bien, solo dejame pensar un poco" pidio Hope.

Hope mentalmente empezo a contar a sus tios, ella sabia que Klaus tenia 3 ataudes en estos momentos ya que Elijah estaba afuera eso dejaba a sus 3 tios menos Freya entonces...

"creo que ya se quien esta en ese ataud" solto la chica de repente.

" y bien?"

"estas listo para conocer a mi abuela?" le dio una media sonrisa.

"siento que esto no acabara bien" Damien dio un gran suspiro.

Hope lo abrazo, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del hellhound.

"estaremos bien" comento la Tribrida. "ahora vamos a dormir, estoy cansada"

"sigues con los problemas de sueño?" pregunto Damien preocupado.

"no, simplemente no puedo dormir sin ti a mi lado" beso su pecho.

"yo tampoco, cariño" sonrio Damien mientras besaba la frente de la chica.

El siguiente dia Damien se presento en la casa de Klaus temprano, miro puerta de la sala destrozada.

"parece que no fue una buena reunion familiar" comento el hellhound a su jefe.

"Elijah y yo tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo anoche, nada de que preocuparse" comento Klaus mientras servia un trago para el y Damien. "tienes hermanos?"

"tengo una hermana pequeña, Ciara, ella es increible para sus 8 años" sonrio Damien, el se moria por volver al futuro y ver su familia, poderles presentar a Hope.

"estas seguro que puedes confiar en Elijah?"

"es mi hermano"

"lo se, pero yo no estaria feliz si me apuñalas con una daga magica y me haces dormir por sabe dios que tanto tiempo en un polvoriento ataud" comento Damien, el se tenia que asegurar que a Klaus no le pasara nada, por lo menos no antes de que concibiera a Hope.

"supongo que nos mantendremos alerta, no?" dijo Klaus dando un trago a su vaso.

Era ya noche cuando Damien regreso a casa, Hope segui provando hechizo tras hechizo que encontraba en los viejos grimorios que tenia.

"llegas temprano" dijo la tribrida,

"tu padre tendra una cena con los Salvatore" se sento en el sofa "no quedamos que ya no harias mas hechizos, te agotan cariño"

"no son esos hechizos, estoy tratando de ubicar donde tienen el ataud con Esther" explico Hope.

"oh, quieres que prepare la cena?"

"no, ire a casa de Caroline, al parecer su padre esta en transicion"

"estas segura que es buena idea? Caroline no esta en buenos terminos con nosotros en estos momentos" comento Damien

"no, importa, ella necesita apoyo y se lo dare, ella y el Dr. Saltzman me apoyaron cuando papa murio, supongo que es hora de devolver el favor" explico.

"entonces ire contigo" dijo Damien levantandose del sillon.

Hope y Damien encontraron a la rubia sentada en los escalones de la entrada de su casa.

"que hacen aqui?" pregunto Caroline al ver la pareja.

"supimos lo de tu padre, solo vinimos a brindar apoyo" respondio Hope mientras se sentaba a su lado. "hara la transicion?"

"no" contesto la rubia "no puedo dejar a mi padre morir, tengo que obligarlo a beber"

"es su eleccion, al final es lo unico que te queda"

"sabes trate de odiarlo por torturarme, por hacer me sufrir..." trato de explicar Caroline.

"pero no puedes odiar lo que has amado por tanto tiempo, lo se, lo he intentado yo misma. Pero al final del dia, es tu padre y lo amas. Mi padre se sacrifico por mi, lo tuve que dejar ir, es doloroso y dificil de superar, dios sabe que lo he intentado" miro a Damien quien solo le dio una sonrisa triste, el sabia del dolor de Hope por la perdida de su padre.

"cual fue la parte mas dificil para ti? al perderlo?" pregunto Caroline

"el pensar en todas las cosas que se perdera, en las que ya no podra estar, el perder todos esos años en mi infancia que ya no podremos recuperar"

En ese punto ambas mujeres estaban llorando, Hope se acerco a la rubia para darle un pequeño abrazo. Damien se sento al lado de Hope y solo puso su mano en el muslo de su novia para transmitirle su apoyo.

Ahi se quedaron, apoyandose mutuamente,


	27. Chapter 27

Hope se desperto temprano, sentia una nueva energia en la ciudad, estaba segura que Esther estaba despierta. Ella necesitaba vincular su magia con Esther para poder usar el hechizo que la mandaria a ella y Damien de regreso al futuro, el unico problema era encontrar una forma de vincularse con la bruja original.

El celular de Damien sono, sacandola de sus pensamientos. El hellhound tomo el celular y contesto.

"si?" dijo medio dormido "ok, ahi estare" dijo en tono cansado.

"esta todo bien?" pregunto Hope.

Damien se sento y se paso las manos por la cara tratando espantar el sueño de su cara.

"si, tus tios estan despiertos y tu padre me quiere en la mansion para no se que, no le preste atencion a lo ultimo que dijo"

Hope sonrio ante lo descuidado que podia ser Damien cuando esta medio dormido.

"asi que mis tios estan despiertos, eso quiere decir que Esther tambien lo esta, creo que puedo hacernos volver" comento Hope.

Damien la miro con curiosidad.

"este plan que estas construyendo en tu hermosa cabecita, te pone de alguna forma en peligro?" la miro directamente a los ojos, queria saber si le mentia.

Hope solo sonrio sin decir ninguna palabra. estaba apunto de levantarse de la cama pero Damien la tomo de la cintura, la acosto de nuevo y se coloco encima de ella para que pudiera escapar.

"Hope?"

la chica solo sonrio y se acerco para darle un profundo beso.

"Hope no creas que con besarme se me olvidara la pregunta que te hice" Hope lo ignoro besando la mandibula y mordiendo ligeramente el cuello del chico.

"estas seguro?" sonrio Hope de forma malvada mientras levantaba su rodilla derecha acariciando la entrepierna del chico en el proceso.

Los ojos de Damien se tornaron casi rojos y beso con pasion a la chica. puso sus manos sobre la camiseta de Hope y la arranco en dos.

"creo que a papa no le importara si llegas tarde" comento la peliroja sin aire.

Dos horas mas tarde Damien entro a la casa de la familia de su novia. Hope ciertamente lo habia hecho olvidar su pregunta en la cama y casi pudo jurar que tambien olvido hasta su nombre cuando lo acompaño bajo la regadera mientras se bañaba.

"ya era hora" comento Klaus al ver al chico. "ven te presentare a la familia"

El hibrido lo dirigio hasta la sala donde sus hermanos estaban junto con un grupo de personas que los estaban ayudando par arreglarse.

"tendremos una fiesta?" pregunto Damien, al ver a un hombre tomarle medidas para un smocking a uno de los hermanos de Klaus.

"si" respondio klaus " Familia les presento a Damien Darcy, un buen amigo"

"Hola" sonrio Damien y levanto su mano en forma de saludo.

"ja, tu no tienes amigos, Nik" se rio Kol.

"ese es mi hermano Kol, no le hagas caso solo es un niño tonto"

"el es lindo Nik, donde lo conseguiste?" pregunto la rubia mirandolo de pies a cabeza con apreciacion, Rebekah recordo el nombre que Hope le habia dado anoche.

"ni lo intentes hermana, Damien ya tiene a su chica y embarazada puedo agregar" respondio Klaus dando un golpecito en el espalda del hombre.

"ella no..." trato de corregir inutilmente antes de ser cortado por Kol.

"Rebekah, dime lo guapo que soy" comento el moreno aburrido de la platica de su hermano mayor.

"ay, Kol tu sabes que no puedes usar la compulsion en mi" se burlo la rubia.

"lo que me recuerda querida hermana, mantente lejos de Elena Gilbert o estaras de vuelta en el ataud con una daga en tu pecho" amenazo Klaus de forma fria.

"otra amenaza de dagas? No sabes otro cuento?" comento Kol molesto.

"vuelve a mirarte en el espejo" contesto Klaus a su hermano.

"quien eres tu? mi padre?"

Damien vio como la discusion empezo a elevarse, sabia que terminaria mal si no detenia esto.

"no, Kol, pero estas en mi casa"

"quizas deberiamos hablar afuera" se acerco el original pero Damien se interpuso entre los hermano. "veo que tienes tu perro fiel para que te cuide"

"alejate, amigo" dijo Damien de forma fria.

"no soy tu amigo" comento Kol.

ambos hombres se retaban con la mirada.

"SUFICIENTE!" ordeno la voz de una mujer. "Niklaus controla a tu amigo y ven conmigo"

Klaus toco el hombro de Damien.

"ve y consigue tu traje para la fiesta, trae a tu chica contigo" comento antes de seguir a su madre.

Damien dio una ultima mirada a Kol quien le sonrio de forma tonta antes de salir. El ya odiaba al tio de Hope.

Damien se encontro con Hope en el Grill, le habia mandando un mensaje en cuanto salio de la mansio Mikaelson.

"odio a tu tio Kol" comento el hellhound mientras tomaba asiento frente a su novia.

"que paso?" pregunto Hope mientras tomaba otra papa frita y la metia a su boca.

"el muy idiota me dijo perro" dijo tomando una de las papas de Hope.

la tribrida sonrio.

"mi tio es muy impulsivo pero es un buen tipo" Damien solo rodo los ojos.

"extraño a Jack y cuando me llevabas el almuerzo al trabajo"

"de vez en cuando le llevo comida a Jack" comento la tribrida.

"dichoso el" se quejo Damien. "por cierto, debo comprarte un vestido y a mi un traje"

"para que?"

"tu padre tendra una fiestay quiere que estemos ahi"

Unas horas despues Damien y Hope entraban a la mansion Mikaelson, Hope con un precioso vestido Rojo y Damien vestia un traje Frac, muy britanico para el gusto de Hope.

"creo que es hora del show" comento Damien en el oido de Hope.

"estaremos bien" dijo Hope tomando la mano de su novio.

un mesero se acerco y les ofrecio un copa de champaña, la tribrida estaba apunto de tomar una cuando Damien tomo su mano.

"eres menor de edad cariño, no puedes beber en publico" sonrio Damien dandole un trago a su copa.

"te odio"

"no lo haces" sonrio el moreno.

"muy linda tu chica, perro faldero" una voz los interrumpio.

la pareja se giro para encontrarse con Kol Mikaelson sonriendoles.

"Kol Mikaelson, Querida" tomo su mano y la beso.

"Hope Marshall" se presento la tribrida.

Damien estaba apunto de decirle que alejara las manos de su chica sea su tio o no, cuando Klaus se acerco a ellos.

"Damien, veo que decidiste seguir mi consejo y traer a tu chica" sonrio el hibrido " soy Klaus Mikaelson el jefe de tu novio"

Hope miro a su padre por un largo tiempo sin decir ninguna palabra, su mente se detuvo, todo a su alrededor lo hizo tambien, nunca en sus sueños penso en tener a su padre tan cerca de ella otra vez. Asi que hizo lo unico que podia hacer, envolvio al hibrido en un fuerte abrazo e inhalo su aroma.

Klaus se sorprendio de la efusividad de la chica, el no esperaba el abrazo pero se sintio bien.

"que tengo que hacer para tener el mismo trato" la voz de Kol interrumpio de nuevo.

"ve a molestar a nuestra hermana, Kol. Tengo negocios que atender con Damien" comento el hibrido.

Kol puso mala cara pero los dejo solos.

"yo.. yo lo siento" se disculpo Hope.

"esta bien" comento Klaus

"solo estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por Damien" explico tomando el brazo de su novio.

"es mas lo que tu novio ha hecho por mi" sonrio el hibrido, miro a Damien " veo que conseguiste un buen traje" ambos vestian igual.

"lo mismo digo" dijo Damien

" dejaran de ser britanicos " comento Hope con una sonrisa, que su padre tambien correspondio.

"me agrada tu chica" dijo Klaus sonriendo " si me discupan, disfruten la fiesta" comento el hibrido despues de ver a Caroline Forbes entrar al lugar.

"yo casi estropeo todo" dijo Hope cuando su padre se fue.

"esta bien cariño, es tu padre, lo extrañas, llevabas años sin verlo mucho menos tocarlo" la abrazo Damien tratando de tranquilizarla.

"bien, ahora solo necesito encontrar a Esther"

"creo que no tendras problemas con eso" dijo Damien cuando Elijah llamo la atencion de todos y vieron a toda la familia Mikaelson en las escaleras, junto con la mujer rubia que estaba seguro que era Esther.

"saben, siempre que mi madre reune a la familia asi es nuestra tradicion comenzar la noche con un baile" explico el original. "esta noche sera un vals de hace siglos. Si pudieran encontrar un pareja y venir al salon" termino.

Ambos miraron como Esther Mikaelson subia las escaleras.

"crees que deberiamos seguirla?" pregunto Damien

"no, esta tramando algo con Elena" miro a la morena que discutia con uno de los Salvatores " creo que debemos dejar que se resuelva eso primero"

"en ese caso" Damien se inclino haciendo una reverencia " me haria el honor de permitirme un baile, señorita Mikaelson?" dijo lo ultimo en voz baja.

"el honor seria mio señor Darcy" sonrio Hope tomando su mano y dejando que la dirija al pista de baile.

la pareja estaba bailando y mirando a sus compañeros mientras lo hacian.

"tu padre y Caroline se ven lindos juntos, creo que tendras una nueva mama" bromeo Damien

"Caroline no se ve tan agusto como papa" comento Hope." pero ahora se para que le dio el vestido papa"

"ella solo esta fingiendo que no le gusta la atencion, cuando por dentro se muere por que le de mas"

"tu crees?"

"creeme las chicas como ella, les encanta la atencion, estan parecida a Lizzie que asusta" ambos sonrieron al recordar a la gemela rubia.

"cierto, ambas se parecen demasiado" acordo Hope.

en un movimiento, intercambiaron parejas. Damien bailaba ahora con Caroline Mientras que a Hope le toco bailar con Matt Donovan.

"Hola, Caroline, disfrutando de la fiesta?" pregunto Damien con una sonrisa.

"Hola Damien, esta Hope aqui tambien?" pregunto la rubia, aun estaba un poco molesta con la pareja pero no podia tenerles rencor.

Damien asintio.

"esta bailando con tu amigo Matt" indico a la pareja bailando a su izquierda " tu y Klaus se ven muy bien juntos"

"no comiences" advirtio la rubia.

"yo solo digo" se defendio Damien.

"el te pidio que hablaras bien de el conmigo?" pregunto Caroline curiosa.

"no, pero he visto como Lockwood te trata, mas lo que me ha dicho Hope y esta claro que el chico no te merece, me agradas Caroline, necesitas un chico que te trate bien y siento que ese chico puede ser Klaus si lo dejas" Comento el Hellhound.

"termino al baile"

"piensa en lo que te dije" sonrio el hellhound y fue en busca de su novia.

Hope lo esperaba cerca de la escalera.

"no deberias tratar de juntarlos tan rapido, no nacere si lo haces" comento la tribrida en voz baja.

"por favor, Caroline estan terca que le tomara un buen tiempo admitir que le gusta antes de siquiera dar un paso en su direccion" bromeo Damien. "que paso con tu abuela y Elena?"

"Elena en estos momentos esta con Esther, casi no tengo informacion de estos momentos por que Stefan sin humanidad no escribe diarios" se quejo Hope.

"bueno no tendremos que esperar mucho" indico hacia las escaleras donde Elena iba bajando. tambien miraron como fue abordada por Elijah quien se veia algo preocupado.

"buenas noches, damas y caballeros" llamo la atencion Esther " los meseros le daran champaña, quiero invitarlos a levantar sus copas"

los meseros se acercaron y les dieron una copa.

"Hoy me da un enorme gusto el ver a mi familia nuevamente reunida. Quiero agradecerles por esta espectacular velada, salud" levanto su copa.

Damien estaba apunto de darle un trago cuando Hope puso su mano sobre la copa.

"creo que no deberias beber esto" pidio la tribrida.

Damien asintio y dejo la copa sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba a su lado. Vieron como Esther volvia a su lugar en la parte de arriba.

"creo que ahora es buen momento para seguirla" comento Hope haciendo su camino por las escaleras junto con Damien.

La vieron entrar a un habitacion, Hope la iba a seguir pero Damien la detuvo.

"ella es na bruja poderosa, promete que si estas en peligro me llamaras"

"lo hara"

"bien" le dio un beso y la dejo ir tras su abuela.

Hope entro a la habitacion. el olor a salvia le dio la bienvenida.

"estaba esperando por ti" comento Esther

"perdon por hacerte esperar" dijo Hope

"no te preocupes pequeña" sonrio Esther.

"por que..."

"te hablaba en tus sueños? ocupaba la ayuda de una bruja poderosa, se que tu lo eres, tu magia es magnifica y muy poderosa" comento Esther mientras tomaba asiento.

"mi ayuda para que?" pregunto Hope, aunque sabia que la respuesta no seria algo bueno.

"acabar con los vampiros, yo los cree, debo destruirlos y con tu ayuda podre hacerlo"

"mi ayuda?" Hope necesitaba sacarle toda la informacion que pudiera para poder detenerla.

"si, uniendo tu magia con la mia, se que podemos deshacer todo lo que hice yo años antes" explico Esther

"no creo que sea buena idea"

"entiendo, se que por tu estado debes estar preocupada por lo que pueda ocurrir, pero estaras bien"

Hope se perdio por unos segundos, de que estaba hablando Esther.

"mi estado?" pregunto Hope

"Cariño, estas embarazada, no lo sabias?" dijo Esther un poco sorprendida.

"QUE?, no puedo estar embarazada" dijo Hope, se suponia que era imposible, Damien y ella nunca lo habian hablado pero ambos habian dado por hecho que como Malivore no se preocupo por buscar a Damien como lo estaba haciendo con Landon, este debia ser esteril al igual que Clarke. al parecer estaban equivocados.

"bueno, lo estas, lo senti cuando buscaba entrar a tu mente, no tienes mucho pero lo estas" aseguro Esther. "entonces me ayudaras?"

La mente de Hope corria a mil por hora, pero trato de frenar, ella necesitaba concentrarse en lo que le estaba pidiendo Esther.

"Claro, que necesitamos hacer?"

"solo un poco de tu sangre" la bruja tomo un cuchillo y pico el dedo indice de la mano de Hope para solo extraer unas gotas que vertio un pequeño circulo de sal que tenia en la mesa, hizo lo mismo ensu propia mano, canto en Latin hasta que las sangre se unio con la de Hope.

"listo, muchas gracias, Hope y felicidades por tu bebe" Le sonrio Esther.

Hope asintio y salio de la habitacion, Damien de inmediato fue a su lado.

"estas bien Cariño?" la abrazo Damien

"estoy bien"

Ella esta bien, ella estaria bien o por lo menos eso cree. Ahora como le daba las noticias a su novio.


	28. Chapter 28

Hope no pudo dormir esa noche, despues de salir de la fiesta su mente daba mil vueltas con la informacion que Esther le dio. Ella estaba embarazada, Damien y ella tendrian un hijo. Miro al hombre que estaba acostado a su lado. El era su amor epico y ahora seria el padre de sus hijos, ese solo pensamiento puso una sonrisa en su cara. Ahora solo tenia que encontrar una forma de darle la informacion, ella sabia que en cuanto Damien supiera la noticia, no la dejaria ni a luz y ni a sombra.

"estas mirando" se quejo Damien aun con los ojos cerrados.

"no es cierto" dijo Hope con una sonrisa.

Damien abrio un ojo para mirarla, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el para poder abrazarla.

"es temprano amor, deberias estar durmiendo" dijo mientras enterraba la cara en el cabello de la tribrida.

"Damien"

"mmm"

"necesito decirte algo" empezo la tribrida. "yo.."

el celular del hellhound sono. Damien dio un gran suspiro y tomo el aparato.

"es tu padre, pero dime lo que quieras decirme, lo llamare despues" le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"no, contesta, podemos hablar luego" comento Hope levantandose de la cama.

Damien tomo su mano.

"estas segura?"

Hope le sonrio y asintio. Ella podia esperar para otro momento.

Damien entro a la mansion Mikaelson despues de hacer los mandados que le habia encargado Klaus.

"Damien" saludo el hibrido desde su lugar en el sofa de la sala. "alguna novedad con lo hibridos?"

"estan bien, solo que un poco ansiosos por estar lejos" respondio.

"oh miren el perro faldero" comento Kol mientras se sentaba en el sillon frente a Klaus.

"Kol" dijo Klaus.

"solo..." pidio Damien mirando a Klaus, quien solo sonrio y nego con la cabeza. El no dejaria que nadie dañara a su hermano pequeño incluso si se lo merecia.

"vaya, vaya. ya era hora" comento Kol al ver entrar a Rebekah con la misma ropa de ayer, se levanto y bloqueo el camino de la rubia.

"fuera de mi camino"

"no llegaste a dormir. Que escandalo" continuo Kol

"deja a la chica en paz, ya estamos en otro siglo. oh cierto, lo olvidaba no sabes nada por que estuviste guardado en una caja" comento Damien ganadose una mirada de agradecimiento de la rubia original.

"repite eso" lo reto Kol

Damien estaba apunto de hablar de nuevo cuando lo corto Rebekah.

"callate Kol o lo siguiente que salga de tu boca seran tus dientes" amenazo Rebekah.

Damien sonrio, ahora sabia de donde venia esa valentia de su novia.

"Callate, Nik" regaño Rebekah al hibrido, quien solo sonreia.

"yo no dije nada" se defendio.

"estoy aburrido" dijo Kol dejandose caer en el sillon. "nuestra hermana es una zorra pero al menos se divierte. Quiero divertirme"

"que estas esperando? anda, diviertete" dijo Klaus.

"divertirse solo, no es diversion. vamos Nik" pidio " me lo debes por clavarme una daga en mi corazon"

"ok, por que no? ayer no bebi lo suficiente, contigo tratando de matar a la cita de Rebekah" comento Klaus dejando su cuaderno de dibujo en el sillon. "vamos" le dijo a Damien

"si , vayanse. esta casa tiene demasiados hombres" comento Rebekah

"al igual que tu, Bekah" comento Kol.

Rebekah le lanzo con sus zapatos.

"larguense"

Damien se encogio de hombros mientras seguia a los demas.

Hope se estaba preparando para salir de su departamento cuando se encontro con su tio Finn, ella nunca lo habia conocido, pero podia decir que era muy diferente de los demas miembros de su familia.

"mi madre quiere verte" le informo.

"muy bien, muestrame el camino" acepto la tribrida.

Finn la llevo a la vieja casa con la que estuvo soñado dias atras, ahi se encontraba Esther esperandola, detras de ellos tambien caminaba Bonnie Bennett y otra mujer que Hope no reconocio.

"hermanas brujas, gracias por venir" las saludo Esther.

Bonnie le dio a Hope un mirada de desconfianza pero no dijo ninguna palabra.

"no tendre mejores aliadas que con quien puso a Mikael a dormir, desafio a Niklaus y una bruja con un magia tan poderosa" sonrio hacia Hope.

"por que fue que nos invitaste a venir aqui?" pregunto la acompañante de Bonnie.

"ustedes son las descendientes de la bruja Ayana, ella fue mi mentora y me parece correcto canalizar su linaje" explico Esther.

la cabeza de Hope empezo a correr, Esther estaba unida a ella, por lo tanto ella estaba unida al linaje Bennett, esa era suficiente magia para que ella y Damien vuelvan al futuro, ahora ella debia encontrar una forma de que su novio se reuniera con ella aqui sin levantar las sospechas de Esther y Finn.

"y vas a canalizar a nuestros ancestros?" pregunto Bonnie.

"yo estoy usando a todo el linaje Bennett vivos y muertos" dijo Esther "la conexion me dan gran poder, aunque es dificil mantenerla, por eso esta Hope aqui, su magia me esta ayudando a tener la suficiente fuerza para mantenerla y por supuesto que ustedes esten aqui, madre e hija ayudan a manifestar a la familia" Explico Esther.

"asi que solo soy la bateria de reserva" comento Hope.

Esther le sonrio.

"si, por eso te dije que no tenias nada que temer, mi fuente principal son las brujas Bennett, tu y el bebe estaran bien" le aseguro la bruja Original.

"bebe?" dijo Bonnie confundida "estas embarazada?" pregunto la bruja con sorpresa.

Hope se sonrojo y asintio sonriendo.

"esta noche, hermanas" interrumpio Esther tomando la mano de Bonnie y Hope "traeremos la paz a los espiritus naturales que servimos. Y por ello les agradezco"

Damien, Klaus y Kol estaban bebiendo en el Grill, por ahora estaban pasando un buen rato. Kol ebrio no era tan molesto para el hellhound como su lado sobrio.

"a ella la recuerdo de anoche" comento Kol señalando a Caroline que caminaba hacia la barra. "se ve deliciosa"

"ciertamente lo hace" Damien acordo con Kol.

"digan otra palabra y les arranco el higado " amenazo Klaus.

Damien sonrio he hizo ademan de cerrar su boca con llave.

"Caroline" saludo Klaus a la rubia.

"ah, eres tu" dijo la rubia

"no quieres un trago?" pregunto Klaus.

Kol y Damien levantaron su vaso en forma de invitacion.

"prefiero morir de sed, gracias" dijo antes de alejarse de ellos.

"no es una diosa?" pregunto Klaus

"se ve bien mientras se aleja" comento Kol.

"ella quiere que las sigas" dijo Damien quitandole el vaso de la mano a Klaus y dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda para que siga a la rubia. "cualquier cosa, estare atento" le dijo golpeando su oreja,mostrandole que lo escucharia si lo llamara.

"un buen desafio" dijo Klaus sonriendo "cuidalo " indico hacia Kol quien solo sonrio, antes de seguir a la rubia afuera.

"parece que solo quedamos tu y yo perro guardian" comento Kol chocando su vaso con el de Damien.

"bueno, por lo menos pase de faldero a guardian" sonrio Damien tomando su trago y le hizo una seña al bartender para que les sirviera otra ronda.

Hope observaba como Finn encendia las antorchas en las esquinas del pentagrama que Esther habia hecho con sal.

"el pentagrama representa la conexion con la magia, la sal representa la tierra"

"y las antorchas?" pregunto Abby, la mama de Bonnie, ella habia descubierto esa informacion despues de que la mujer se presentara con ella.

" son cinco, una por cada uno de mis hijos" explico Esther.

"que estas haciendo?" pregunto Bonnie

Hope ya sabia, su abuela habia unido a todos los originales y planeaba matarlos al sacrificar a Finn.

"siendo la bruja qque los convirtio en vampiros puedo revertir eso" dijo Esther "y al volverse humanos pueden morir"

"es imposible, como planeas volverlos humanos?" pregunto Hope, sin la cura ella no podia y la tribrida sabia eso, tambien sabia que le estaba mintiendo a Bonnie, le estaba ocultando que el hecho que mataran a los originales mataria tambien a sus amigos.

"para eso esta mi querido Finn, estan vinculados a el, y el sera el sacrificio" dijo Esther mirandola, ella sabia que no habia contestado la pregunta de la chica.

Hope miro a Bonnie esperando que la chica se diera cuenta de su error, pero la morena no mostraba ninguna señal de haber captado el plan oculto de Esther.

Hope saco su celular tratando de enviarle un mensaje a Damien, pero Finn la detuvo, destruyendo el aparato en sus manos.

"Bonnie, no todo lo que dice es..." fue cortada por Esther.

"lo siento, no puedo dejar que les avises" dijo soplando un polvo frente a Hope que la dejo dormida.

Damien seguia bebiendo y mirando a Kol como trataba de coquetear con una chica sin tener exito.

"Damien, cuanto tiempo sin verte" saludo Alaric a su lado.

"un tiempo, como has estado Ric?" pregunto Damien, le agradaba el director de Hope.

"bien..." no termino por acercarse a donde Kol y la chica discutian.

Damien siguio al hombre, Klaus no queria que su hermano se metiera en problemas. el hellhound no esperaba que Alaric apuñalara a Kol.

"que demonios Ric?" dijo Damien, estaba apunto detener al director cuando la chica lo apuñalo a el, dejandolo sin aire. ella le habia perforado un pulmon, el estaba seguro.

"te matare" dijo Damien con esfuerzo.

"se que eres inmortal pero no eres invulnerable" dijo Alaric empujando mas la daga haciendo que Damien escupiera sangre. "aqui los tienen"

entonces las personas menos favoritas de Damien salieron de la oscuridad del callejon.

"tu y la doctora psicopata hicieron un buen trabajo" felicito Damon Salvatore. "hola idiota" lo saludo Damon.

Damien estaba apunto de decir algo, cuando Klaus salio de la nada, golpeo a Alaric y Stefan. saco la daga del pecho de su hermano y la daga del pecho de Damien.

el Hellhound ahora podia respirar bien, se levanto y desabrocho su camisa para ver la herida cerrandose. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos cuando miro a Damon frente a el.

"debi matarte hace meses" dijo Damien acercandose al vampiro.

"eso no evitara que Esther mate a tu jefe y a toda su familia" comento el vampiro

Klaus puso una mano frente a Damien para detenerlo de que masacre al Salvatore mas viejo.

"que dijiste de mi madre?" pregunto Klaus

"no sabes que soy amigo de tu mami? Si tenemos mucho en comun, te odia tanto como yo" comento Damon.

Klaus estaba apunto de matarlo cuando una voz lo detuvo.

"dejalo!"pidio Elijah desde lo alto de las escaleras "lo necesitamos, Niklaus"

"que hizo madre? que hizo, Elijah?"

Elijah no respondio, solo bajo los escalones.

"Dime ahora mismo donde estan las brujas o mi hermana mata a Elena" Dijo Eleijah a Damon.

"dijiste que tenia hasta las 9" dijo Dmon mirando hacia el reloj que marcaba las oche y media.

"seguro Rebekah querra empezar antes" amenazo Elijah,

Damon los miros por un momento, pero les dijo el nombre del lugar.

Damien los siguio cargando el cuerpo de Kol por el bosque hasta que se desperto.

"debimos matarlo" comento el hellhound mientras caminaba con los hermanos por el bosque.

"no te preocupes, lo haras en cuento resolvamos esto" le aseguro el hibrido.

"por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el perro guardian, tenemos que matarlos a todos" dijo Kol.

Damien saco su celular, sabia que Hope estaria con Esther, pero la chica no contestaba ninguno de los mensajes, el estaba preocupado.

"preocupado por tu chica, perro?" pregunto Kol.

"ella no responde su telefono" contesto Damien.

Damien siguio intentando con su telefono hasta que llego al lugar que dijo Damon, ahi esta la madre de Klaus junto con uno de sus hermanos, al igual que Bonnie y otra mujer que el no conocia, pero no habia rastros de Hope ahi.

"ya vienen madre" anuncio Finn.

"No, es muy pronto, la luna aun no sube. Tienen que huir" les dijo Esther a la brujas Bennett "hijos mios acerquense" pidio Esther.

"ire por las otras brujas" dijo Damien a Klaus, quien asintio de acuerdo.

El hellhound rodeo el circulo de sal hacia la casa vieja donde entro Bonnie y la otra mujer. Cuando Damien entro a la casa, un enorme dolor de cabeza lo ataco.

"que demonios" se quejo cayendo de rodillas

"son las bujas, estan enojadas or que viniste con ellos" Dijo Bonnie.

"yo solo vengo por Hope" comento Damien agarrandose la cabeza " se que ella estaria aqui, solo quiero ver si esta bien"

Bonnie miro al hombre a los ojos, el no le estaba mintiendo. ella veia preocupacion y amor en sus ojos. asi que cerro los suyos y le pidio a la brujas que pararan su tortura al chico.

Damien selevanto en cuanto el dolor termino.

"gracias" le dijo a Bonnie. "donde esta Hope?" pregunto.

"esta aqui en algun lugar, Finn y Esther la tomaron" respondio la morena.

Damien asintio y tomo un gran respiro, tratando de captar el olor de su novia.

"creo que ya se donde puede estar" dijo siguiendo el olor, camino hasta que llego al sotano del lugar, Hope estaba atada e inconciente contra la pared. Dmien corrio hacia ella y se agacho para mirar si estaba bien.

"hey Cariño, despierta" pidio Damien dandole palmaditas en la mejilla izquierda. "vamos amor, despierta me estas preocupando"

"tu crees que pueda dañar al bebe?" pregunto Bonnie preocupada por la chica.

"que?" pregunto Damien

"que pasa" dijo Hope tratando de despertar.

"estaba preocupado por ti, no contestabas el telefono y ahora se por que" se quejo Damien.

"Esther!" dijo Hope de repente levantandose y casi perdiendo el equilibrio, pero Damien la sostuvo " ella va a matar a todos"

"no te preocupes amor, Klaus y sus hermanos estan afuera con Esther"

Escucharon un grito.

"mi mama" dijo Bonnie corriendo hacia la salida.

"Damien tengo la magia para regresarnos" le informo Hope. Damien la beso con alegria.

"prepara el hechizo, ire a ayudar a Bonnie" Hope le dio un ultimo beso y lo dejo ir.

Hope puso un circulo de sal y una velas, empezo a cantar el hechizo, cuando Bonnie y su madre entraron al sotano, Damien despues entro seguido de ambos hermanos Salvatore.

"tienen a Elena, Si no detenemos a Esther, la mataran" dijo Stefan.

"no podemos pararla Stefan, nos esta canalizando" dijo Bonnie

"entonces si no pueden pararla, tengo que encontrar otra manera" dijo el destripador

"alejate de ellas Stefan" dijo Damien.

Hope continuo cantando hasta que una luz azul envolvio el circulo de sal.

"Damien ya es hora " dijo Hope

"que estas haciendo?" pregunto Damon al ver la luz frente a Hope.

Damien se puso frente a Hope y Damon a provecho para tomar a Abby.

"esta es nuestra ultima oportunidad" dijo Hope tomando su mano, sabia que su novio se estaba debatiendo entre irse con ella o ayudar a bruja Bennett.

Damien le dio un beso a Hope y la empujo hacia la luz.

"Damien! NO!"

"Volvere a ti, amor. Te lo prometo"

La luz se apago.


	29. Chapter 29

Hope desperto en medio del bosque, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro y la luz de la luna apenas entraba entre las altas copas de los arboles.

"Damien?" dijo mirando alrededor, pero nadie contesto. intento hacer de nuevo el hechizo pero no funciono, ella se sento ahi y lloro, lloro por el amor recien encontrado y ahora perdido.

No supo que tanto tiempo se quedo ahi sentada, pero sabia que tenia que hacer algo, no podia quedarse ahi mientras el amor de su vida habia quedado atrapado en el pasado. Se levanto y camino sin una direccion. En algun momento se encontro frente a la escuela Salvatore, un auto iba saliendo. El conductor freno y salio.

"no te vi, todo en orden?" pregunto Dorian.

"si Dorian, estoy bien" le aseguro Hope

"me alegra oirlo, pero como sabes mi nombre?" pregunto el hombre.

En ese momento Hope se dio cuenta que Malivore la habia borrado de la memoria de todos, ella casi queria llorar de nuevo.

"el pase en tu auto" respondio

"esa foto siempre la he odiado" bromeo " que buscas por aqui?"

"aun chico"

"ah, bueno ya esta cerrado y salieron de vacaciones"

"asi? gracias y perdon por la molestia" se disculpo Hope, apenas podia contener las lagrimas.

Dorian asintio y subio a su auto, alejandose de la escuela.

Hope regreso, puso la clave para abrir la reja y entro, ella necesitaba insumos magicos si planeaba traer de vuelta a Damien. ya adentro fye a su habitacion, estaba vacia, pero ella tenia un escondite, levanto una tabla del suelo cerca de la ventana y saco una cartera y un viejo cuaderno el cual mantenia como su grimorio, metio todo eso junto con los insumos magicos que habia recogido de una de los laboratorios en una vieja mochila.

Hizo una pequeña parada en la estacion local y compro un boleto de autobus para New Orleans, ella no queria quedarse en Mystic Falls, si queria tener algun exito para traer de vuelta a Damien ella necesitaba a las brujas del barrio frances.

se sento en la parada, esperando al autobus.

"esta ocupado el lugar" la voz de Damien dijo.

"Damien" ella sonrio

"hola, amor"

Hope miro hacia el cristal en sus manos, aquel que le habia dado Lizzie algunos meses atras.

"necesitaba verte" le dijo la tribrida

"bueno, no te culpo, yo tambien queria verte, o tanto como una manifestacion de tu subconciente puede" le sonrio

eso hizo sonreir a Hope, ella lo extrañaba mucho.

"te extraño" le dijo a Damien

"yo tambien"

"buscare una forma de traerte de vuelta, lo prometo"

"y cuento con eso, cariño, pero recuerda que tienes a ese pequeño" dijo Damien mirando a su vientre " no hagas nada drastico"

"siento no habertelo dicho"

"no, importa, estoy seguro que estare feliz cuando me lo cuentes sin importar en que momento lo hagas"

"por que tenias que quedarte?" pregunto Hope de repente comenzando a llorar, malditas hormonas, penso "por que me dejaste?"

"no lo hice, solo estaba tratando de hacer lo correcto" se justifico Damien

"lo correcto es que te quedaras a mi lado" se quejo Hope entre lagrimas "te odio"

"tu sabes que eso no es cierto, pero regresare, lo prometi y siempre cumplo mis promesas"

"no es cierto, prometiste que no me dejarias" se molesto Hope, tomando el cristal y guardandolo en la mochila, ya no queria hablar con Damien, o por lo menos con la version falsa de el. Ella ahora estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

se calmo un poco cuando miro el autobus acercase, se paro, esperando el autobus cuando un monstruo que parecia un ogro, volteo el autobus sin esfuerzo.

"aqui vamos de nuevo" dijo mirando al monstruo


	30. Chapter 30

Hope siguio al ogro por el bosque, ella habia hecho un hechizo que obligo a la criatura a huir despues de herirlo. siguio el rastro de sangre hasta que la llevo a la preparatoria de Mystic Falls. Entro a la escuela y camino por sus pasillos siguiendo las marcas de sangre hasta el cuarto del conserje.

"disera portus" abrio la puerta.

"eres muy pequeña para ser la nueva conserje?" una voz pregunto asustandola. "no soy el unico tratando de esconderse el primer dia de clases" bromeo el chico

"no, no, no me estaba escondiendo, estaba buscando la oficina del director" explico Hope

"pues tienes suerte, tambien soy nuevo pero estoy seguro que es el de alla" el chico señalo al hombre que venia hacia ellos.

"Hola, soy el director Saltzman, tu quien eres?" dijo el hombre.

unos minutos despues ella estaba en la oficina del director.

"usted es una pizarra en blanco, señorita Hope Marshall" comento Alaric mirando el expediete que acaba de conjurar "padres Tom y Katleen, no hay transcripciones de su otra escuela"

"seguramente deben estar empacadas en alguna parte" se excuso la tribrida "como dije nos mudamos mucho"

"mmm, si vas a vivir en Mystic Falls, debes ir a la escuela"

"entonces que bueno que vine, no?" dijo Hope, sabia que Alaric no le creia pero ella seguiria jugando su papel. la alarma sono, indicando que las clases comenzaron " puedo ir me ya?" se levanto sin esperar que Alaric constestara.

"sabes yo, tengo dos hijas y se cuando no me estan diciendo algo, asi que, sien tu casa" dudo un poco " si en tu casa hay algun problema y hay algo de lo que necesites hablar, estoy aqui para ayudar, si?"

"estoy bien" respondio, tragandose las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. Odio las hormonas, penso, mientras salia de la oficina.

Corrio hacia el baño mas cercano, tratando de controlarse. respiraba de forma pausada, le dolia ver a Alaric y que el no la reconociera.

"problemas de chicos?" pregunto la voz de una chica.

"si, voy tras un trol" comento Hope

"hay por dios, no digas mas" dijo la chica parandose a su lado "te maquillare y le daremos celos, tengo otra blusa en casillero, tengo brillo labial y delineador de ojos" saco las cosas de su mochila. "Maya"

"Hope"dijo no confiando en la amabilidad de la chica "gracias, pregunta extraña. has notado un olor horrible por la escuela?"

"creo que todos lo han hecho" comento Maya.

despues de la ayuda de Maya y el cambio de ropa, Hope siguio el olor terrible hasta los vestidores de los chicos.

"Adolescentes mas un montruo, que especial combo" dijo Antes de correr al cesto de basura y vomitar. "no me hagas esto ahora, bebe" se quejo la tribrida con una mano en su estomago.

Sintio una mano sobre su hombro y su instinto tomo el control, derribando al hombre al suelo.

"alto, alto,alto, oye en serio, quien eres?" pregunto Alaric.

Hope lo ayudo a levantarse y camino hacia la salida del vestidor con Alaric detras de ella

"gracias, estoy bien y tu?"

"bien,solo no soporto el olor de ese lugar, soy cazadora de vampiros" dijo Hope "y..y encontre una creatura"

"que clase de criatura?" pregunto el director sin creerle por completo.

"una criatura que al parecer puede voltiar una autobus vacio, es verde, es feo y apesta terriblemente, asi que...supongo que es un trol y se esta escondiendo en esta escuela"

"aja, y como sabes eso?" pregunto el director

"por que lo lastime" indico a las gotas liquido morado en la entrada. "es nocturno, se esconde durante el dia, una leyende dice que tengo que atravesarle el corazon..."

"oye, no haras nada, si?" la corto Alaric "aun eres una niña, si hay un monstruo en mi escuela, yo me encargare"

"sin ofender, pero he intentado matarlo por un rato y nada sirvio"

"si eres cazadora de vampiros, se que has oido hablar de Alaric Saltzman" Hope sonrio "sip, se lo que hago"

"si eres muy famoso, pero necesitaras mi ayuda" comento Hope

"si, no lo creo" dijo el director sacando su telefono " puse a niños en peligro anteriormente, no pienso volver a comenter ese error"

La alarma sono y los chicos que querian entrar el vestidor interrumpieron su platica.

"si, claro puedes hacer prueba para el equipo, todos son bienvenidos, pero mientras arreglamos todo, ve a clases" comenzo Alaric "y quedate ahi" dijo en voz baja antes de irse.

Hope puso mala cara.

"oye, seras patiadora o estas acosandome" comento el chico que conocio en la mañana.

Hope se rio.

"acosandote? creo que es obvio quien acosa a quien, ademas yo seria quarterback" se burlo la tribrida

los demas chicos que entraban al lugar se burlaron de su compañero.

Contrario a lo que dijo Alaric, Hope fue a su casillero donde tenia una mochila con los ingredientes aue necesitaba para realizar una posion contra el trol.

Combino todo con mucho cuidado y lo batio. siguio el horrible olor hastala sala de calderas en el sotano de la escuela, donde encontro a Alaric siendo golpeado por el trol, ella de inmediato rodo el frasco que habia preparado hacia el trol, hizo un hechizo haciendo que explotara creando una enorme luz cegadora. Alaric le lanzo una fleca que ella movio con su magia y apuñalo al trol con ella.

"si, concuerdo con tu teoria del trol" dijo Alaric sin aire.

"si, bueno, son nocturnos, asi que prepare algo de luz solar artificial" explico Hope.

"no, no me dijiste que eres una bruja" comento el director.

"solo vine para matar el mosntruo y me ire antes de que esto se vuelva mas complicado" informo al hombre.

"ah, que rayos es eso?" pregunto Maya viendo al trol.

Hope solo dio un gran suspiro.

"el sonido era una tuberia rota y el Dr, Saltzman..."

"director Saltzman" corrigio Alaric a Mg.

"perdoneme" se disculpo el vampiro."el director Saltzman, cerro el agua y se encargo de todo" continuo.

"wow, que loco primer dia eh" comento Maya confundida

"puedes regresar a clase ya" le dijo Alaric.

Mg miro a Hope.

"Nah, ni siquiera lo pienses " le dijo al vampiro, quien solo miro a Alaric quien nego con la cabeza.

"oye, si el confia en ti, yo tambien, por cierto no suelo hacer esto, no me gusta quitarla a voluntad a nadie..." empezo el chico con nerviosismo

"ya entendio, Mg" una voz con acento interrumpio, el hombre toco la puerta "perdon por la tardanza Ric, tu suplente es un fastidio con buen acento"

Hope se tenso, no podia creerlo que sus ojos veian, era Damien, su Damien. Hope miro al hombre, esperando que desapareciera, que su mente le jugara una broma.

"bueno, tengo que irme, tengo una cita de estudio con...alguien, podia ser cualquiera"

"gracias Mg" agradecio Alaric

"cuando quiera, usted siempre sera mi director" dijo el vampiro antes de irse. "nos vemos Profesor Darcy"

Damien asintio al vampiro.

"bueno de que me perdi?" pregunto Damien a Alaric.

"un trol" dijo Alaric

"profesor?" pregunto Hope cuando su voz volvio a funcionar.

"Hope, este es Damien Darcy profesor de historia magica en el internado Salvatore, Damien esta es Hope Marshall, cazadora de vampiros al parecer" los presento el director.

Damien extendio su mano hacia la chica, Hope estrecho su mano con la suya aun temblando. su mano era calida como la recordaba.

"nos conocemos de algun lado?" pregunto Damien mirando a la chica, habia algo en el fondo de su mente pero no sabia que. Hope sintio una enorme tristeza, el no la recordaba, queria llorar, su corazon estaba roto.

Hope se obligo a calmarse y lo miro a la cara, Damien se veia un poco mayor, tal vez un par de años desde la ultima vez que lo vio, tenia una incipiente barba y sus ojos reflejaban conocimiento de años de experiencia.

"no, creo que no" ella apenas pudo decir. se aclaro la garganta y solto a regañadientes la mano del hellhound, de inmediato sintio la perdida de calor "por que ya no eres director de esa escuela que mencionaste?" pregunto Cambiando de tema.

"larga historia" dijo Alaric.

"no es tan larga" dijo Damien sentandose en el sillon de Alaric " pero definitivamente tenia una oficina mejor a esta"

"ok, bueno, volvere cuando la escuela acabe para limpiar lo que probablemente sera un trol muerto" comento Hope.

"no te afecta nada de esto, cierto?" pregunto Alaric a la chica.

"deja de psicoanalizar a la chica, Ric" intervino Damien al ver la incomodidad en su expresion.

"no, esta bien" comento Hope, "lamento que tengan que lidiar con los monstruos de nuevo"

"no es tu culpa" dijo Alaric

"claro, es culpa de mi querido padre y su aversion a dejar de ser un pozo de lodo " se quejo Damien.

"Damien..." advirtio Alaric.

"que? es verdad" se quejo el hellhound.

"bueno, ahora que se que tu historia es una mentira, en la escuela donde trabajaba, serias bienvenida ahi, no es cierto Damien?" le pregunto al hombre sentado en su sofa.

"claro, nos encanta recibir gente nueva, serias una gran adicion al internado" comento el hombre con una sonrisa.

"si, suena maravilloso" comento viendo al chico " pero, solo estoy de paso" ella no queria estar viendo a Damien todo el tiempo sin que el la reconociera, sabria que le romperia el corazon acada vez, apenas y podia mantenerse unida ahorita.

"estas segura?" pregunto Damien

"si" y se fue, dejando a los dos hombre solos en la oficina.

"Ella esconde algo" comento Damien mirando hacia la puerta.

"lo se " acordo Alaric.

"no te sentiste extraño? como si la conocieras?" Alaric miro al otro hombre quien trato de poner orden a sus pensamientos "como si algo te atrayera hacia ella"

"es una menor de edad" le advirtio. " y tu tienes como 40, ademas pense que salias con Adelaine"

"no me referia a eso, hombre, y Adie y yo solo fuimos a cenar una vez, eso no significa que estemos saliendo, y tengo 38 muchas gracias" corrigio al hombre levantandose del sillon y caminando hacia la salida.

"que? ya te vas?" pregunto Alaric.

"tu y la chica resolvieron el problema por el que me llamaste, no veo que mas pueda hacer?"

"ayudarme a limpiar por ejemplo"

"por favor, Ric, no lo hacia cuando de verdad eras mi jefe, mucho menos ahora" comento el hombre con una sonrisa y se fue, dejando solo al director.

Despues de la pequeña discusion que tuvo con Alaric, en el sotano de la escuela y la desaparicion del trol que no era trol, ambos siguieron las manchas de sangre hasta el centro de la ciudad.

"bueno si no es un trol que mas podia ser?" pregunto Hope

"no lo se, pero esta aqui en alguna parte, la pregunta es por que?"

"no lo se, el patro es que lo hiero, corra y se esconde de mi, debe de estar en las sombras esperando a que oscurezca" Dijo Hope.

"antes, cuando lo monstruos venias, buscaban algo. a ver si descubrimos los que esta buscando" comento el director.

"claro"

El duo espero a que oscureciera y como predijo Hope el Trol salio de su escondite y se dirigia hacia un Landon totalmente ajeno al monstruo. Hope con su magia lanzo al trol lejos del fenix, Hope iba a golpearlo pero luego recordo que no podia arriesgarse a recibir un golpe por el bebe, asi que agradecio cuando Alaric salio con su ballesta. El director se acerco al mosntruo y lo golpeo con la ballesta pero fue arrojado a un lado por un golpe de este.

"hey feo" llamo Hope " incendia" prendio en fuego el cabello del monstruo dejando al descubirto un solo ojo.

"nueva teoria, cliclope" dijo Alaric

Hope tomo la ballesta del director y lanzo una flecha al ojo del ciclope, golpeando certeramente.

"creer que realmente...?"

el ciclope cayo y se volvio cenizas.

"sip" afirmo Hope

"genial"

Las cenizas alcanzaron a Landon, que se levanto de la banca curioso y miro hacia Hope, qien solo miro a su viejo amor con nostalgia antes de irse.

"hiciste un excelente trabajo hoy" la felicito Alaric "increible que fuera un ciclope"

"si , si" acordo Hope entre risas

"ya se que no te quedaras" comento el director " ten, tomala" le entrego su ballesta "cuidate alla afuera"

"eres bueno sabes"

"cazando mosntruos?"

"apoyando a los chicos" dijo Hope

"ah pues" sonrio

"dejate la barba" sonrio Hope y salio del callejon.

camino hacia la plaza y se sento en una banca trantando de ponerle orden a todas las cosas que le habian pasado hoy.

"hey" saludo Landon

"hey"

"te vi alla atras"

"si, solo caminaba para aclarar mi cabeza" explico Hope a su ex novio.

"noche dificil?" pregunto el fenix

"relacion problematica"

"se de lo que hablas" comento el chico sentandose a su lado.

"tu tambien?" pregunto Hope, tenia curiosidad con quien habia seguido adelante Landon

"estoy con una chica increible, pero de repente todo se complica, tu?"

"la vieja historia, creo, me enamore de alguien que no sabe que existo" confeso la tribrida.

"es un clasico" acordo Landon

"si" dijo Hope tratando de contener sus lagrimas.

"ella es una chica genial, pero siento que quiero que sea perfecto y quiero ser el novio perfecto y ella intenta ser la novia perfecta y era realmente facil y ahora se siente tan...raro, no lo se, perdon" el no entendia por que le decia todo esto a una chica desconocida.

"no...sabes un chico una vez me dijo que a veces debes tener el valor de ser imperfecto con los demas" le sonrio a Landon "incluso si asusta"

"si, debes seguir tu propio consejo y decirle a ese chico que existes" comento Landon

"no estoy tan segura" ella no sabia como decirle a Damien todo, no podria contra el rechazo.

"espero que tu noche mejore" le deseo el fenix

"gracias"

"esto tal vez ayude" le entrego su malteada " mantequilla de mani con crema batida, ya debe estar derretido, no se por que lo ordene y ni siquiera le tome, no queria un batido, gracias por escuchar" dijo Landon antes de dejar a la chica sola.

Hope se quebro en cuanto el chico se fue, lloro maldiciendo su suerte y al universo por hacerle esto. y lloro mas cuando al parecer a su hijo no le agrado el batido, su hijo y el de Damien, quien no la recordaba.

despues de un tiempo la tribrida volvio ala escuela, ella necesitaba hablar con alguien. toco la puerta de Alaric.

"mi nombre no es Hope Marshall, es Hope Mikaelson, soy la hija de Klaus y Hayley y se que olvidaste todo, pero eres lo mas cercano a un padre que tengo ahora, el mundo entero no recuerda que existo y el chico que amo no me reconoce, junto con otras cosas y no tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer ahora" confeso la tribrida llorando.

"esta bien Hope, lo averiguaremos juntos" dijo el director.


	31. Chapter 31

Dicen que es mejor amado y perdido, que no haber amado jamas. Es obvio que quien haya escrito eso jamas sufrio que el amor de su vida olvidara su existencia, ta hace querer estar sola, no puedes perder lo que nunca tuviste.

El sonido de los contenedores de basura, alarmo a la tribrida, dos chicos que ella reconocio del internado salieron corriendo. Hope miro todo el desatre que habian hecho en el estacionamiento de la preparatoria de Mystic Falls, ella iba a continuar su camino cuando un auto de la policia se detuvo, de el salio una mujer en uniforme.

"esto se explica por si mismo, pero quieres intentarlo?" le pregunto la mujer.

"ah...masculinidad toxica mezclada con tradiciones deportivas?" sugirio la chica Mikaelson.

la ventana tracera del auto de la policia se bajo para mostrar a Maya.

"Hope no pudo hacerlo, es una Timberwolf no una Stallion" la defendio la morena

"Maya? que paso?" pregunto la tribrida con preocupacion.

"ay nada, es mi mama" explico "no nos gusta hablar sobre esto"

"a quienes?"

"hola, Hope" saludo el chico.

"Ethan, entonces ustedes son..."

"mi hijos" respondio la sheriff " no importa cuanto los avergüence"

"a quien no le gusta que la policia lo traiga a la escuela" dijo Ethan con sarcasmo.

"estoy aqui por asuntos oficiales" se excuso la sheriff, pero ambos chicos la ignoraron. "ahora dime donde encuentro al director Saltzman?"

"la llevare " dijo Hope.

La tribrida uso un hechizo para hacer se invisible y escucha la chala de los adultos, se veia obio que la sheriff le estaba coqueteando a Alaric. Cuando la Sheriff se fue, ella se hizo visible.

"escuchaste eso?" le pregunto Alaric

"si, en definitiva le gustas"

Alaric empezo a reirse de forma nerviosa.

"que? no, es que es nueva e intenta hacer amigos" trato de explicar el comportamiento de la sheriff "que es lo que deberias estar haciendo"

"si, pues ya lo intente pero no funciono, asi que me enfocare en matar monstruos" dijo Hope levantandose de la silla de Alaric

"parece que podria heber alguien merodeando por la escuela Salvatore hablare con Damien, el puede hacer la investigacion" dijo Alaric

en cuanto escucho el nombre del hellhound Hope se tenso, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Alaric.

"estas bien?"

"si, si no pasa nada" trato de sonreir.

"bueno, alguna otra idea?"

"solo una pero ambos vamos a odiarla" comento la tribrida

"odio estos juegos" se quejo Damien cuando fue arrastrado por Dorian al partido anual de futbol.

"oye, no eres el unico, pero no me ves quejandome" dijo el otro hombre. "ademas no es Adelaine, la que esta ahi" señalo a una rubia con las porristas.

"claro que ella iba ha estar aqui, ella es la entrenadora de las porristas" dijo con sarcasmo.

"uy, pense que te iba a alegrar tener a tu chica aqui"

"tu tambien" se quejo Damien " ella no es mi chica, solo fuimos a cenar una vez"

"como sea necesito hablar con Alaric, asi que tu te quedaras con el equipo" comento Dorian

Ambos hombre caminaron hacia el campo, Dorian corrio un poco cuando miro a Alaric dejando a Damien atras quien levanto su mano saludando al director y Hope quien se sonrojo y siguio camiando, eso hizo reir al hellhound.

Damien se acerco a los hombres.

"investigaste lo que te pedi?" pregunto Alaric a Damien.

"no, tenia intenciones de hacer eso, pero alguien me arrastro al partido" dijo mirando a Dorian.

"debes estar con el equipo, yo le dire a Alaric lo del muchacho" dijo Dorian

"bien, pero odiare cada segundo de todo esto" se quejo antes de irse a la banca de sus jugadores.

Hope se sento en la banca, aun un poco nerviosa de ver a Damien ahi.

"vas a jugar Marshall?" pregunto Maya.

"no, solo vengo como el aguador, hoy no me siento bien" dijo la tribrida.

"te creo, estas palida chica" dijo la morena antes de avanzar al campo.

La tribrida robaba pequeñas miradas al hellhound, quien estaba ocupado poniendo mala cara. Casi la hacia reir, el odiaba estar ahi y ella lo sabia. Estaba tentada a ir hacia el cuando una rubia de unos 23 años se acerco a Damien sonriendo, vio como su novio le sonrio y ella jugaba con la cuerda del silbato en su cuello.

los celos y la ira comenzo a crecer en su pequeño, su respiracion se hizo tan fuerte que llamo la atencon de Ethan que estba sentado a su lado.

"estas bien?" pregunto el chico

Hope cerro los ojos, sabiendo que habian adquirido un tono dorado.

"estoy bien, Ethan"

"no creo que estes bien, estas roja, creo que debes ir al doctor, ire a preguntar donde esta la enfermeria" dijo el chico antes de levantarse y dejarla.

en ese momento Alaric llego, Hope se levanto y se paro junto al director.

"Dorian encontro al chico perdido, esta bien, pero tenemos a otro mosntruo rondando el bosque" comento el director "Dorian le marco a Damien, ambos creen que es un Shunka y antes de que preguntes que es, es una criatura que se alimenta de hombres lobos"

"que bueno que no hay luna llena" dijo Hope

"sip, excepto que Raf se quedo como lobo desde que te fuiste"

"raf? no sabia que se convirtio"

"lo hizo para derrotar a triada, pero no volvio a humano"

"el no puede convertirse, solo yo puedo convertirlo, yo le di ese anillo de los crescientes, oye yo debo encargarme" dijo Hope preocupada por su amigo.

"hey Hope, ya me dijeron donde esta la enfermeria" se acerco Ethan.

Hope miro a alaric

"supongo que debo ir a la enfermeria"

"ve" dijo el director entregandole una maleta.

Hope la tomo y espero las indicaciones de Ethan aunque ella ya sabia donde estaba todo. En cuando entro al internado todos los viejos recuerdos la invadieron, camino por los pasillos reviviendo viejas memorias hasta que llego al cuarto de Rafael y Landon, se sentia una eternidad desde la ultima vez que estuvo ahi. Tomo algo de ropa de Rafael y la metio en su bolsa, saco el mapa de mystic falls y se corto un dedo dejando caer unas gotas sobre el mapa.

"eso debe ser doloroso" comento una voz.

Hope se sobre salto y miro a Damien.

"que haces aqui?"pregunto mas brusco de lo que queria.

"auch, eso dolio" se quejo el hombre poniendo una mano sobre su pecho. " Alaric me mando, soy el apoyo"

"lo siento, pero trabajo sola"

"lo siento pero no me importa como trabajes, igual ire contigo" dijo Damien con una sonrisa,

ella amaba y odiaba esa molesta sonrisa. ambos se estaban mirando a los ojos, teniendo una batalla de voluntades, Hope suspiro.

"bien, puedes venir, solo no me retrases" comento la chica entregandole la bolsa al hombre sonriente.

"por favor, tengo mas experiencia en estas cosas que tu, Cariño, yo deberia ser el preocupado de que me retrases" se burlo el Hellhound detras de ella.

ambos llevaban un rato caminando por el bosque, ninguno de ellos habia dicho una sola palabra desde que salieron del internado.

"segura que nos nos conocemos de antes?" pregunto Damien rompiendo el silencio.

"no, nunca antes te habia visto"

"te creo es imposible olvidar mi bello rostro y estoy seguro que yo no olvidaria el tuyo" bromeo Damien

si lo hiciste, por culpa de Malivore, penso la tribrida

Hope no respondio

"no te pregunto por que tu cara me recuerde a alguien, probablemente sonara raro, pero ya vivimos en un mundo raro asi que solo lo dire, conosco tu aroma, no se de donde, pero lo hago" explico Damien

Hope se paro y se giro para verlo.

"Que?"

"tu olor, lo conozco" dijo de nuevo.

El olor de la chica encendia algo en su cabeza, no sabia que pero algo le decia que se acercara mas a ella, que tenia que protegerla, el la deseaba, solo que no podia decir eso ultimo sin parecer un total acosador y pervertido.

"AYUDA, ALGUIEN AYUDEME!" un hombre grito.

Ambos salieron corriendo siguiendo la voz, hasta que se encontraron con un enorme monstruo del tamaño de un oso.

"apartate" dijo Hope "incendia" lanzo una bola de fuego al Shunka.

"creo que lo hiciste enojar" comento Damien , el Shunka mostro sus dientes "oh si, el esta muy enojado"

Damien de inmediato se quito los zapatos y la camiseta

"que haces?" pregunto Hope antes de darse media vuelta.

"desnudandome, Ric dijo en su mensaje que le gustan los lobos, soy medio lobo asi que supongo que debe funcionar" comento mientras se quitaba los pantalones. "yo me encargare de el, tu ve a buscar a Rafael"

Hope esucho los huesos rompiendose asi como un aullido, ella se giro para ver al enorme lobo negro de Damien correr hacia el Shunka. la trbrida los miro peleando y corrio en busca de Rafael.

"RAF, RAF!" gritaba Hope esperando encontral al hombre lobo.

un lobo negro salio de detras de un arbol.

"raf, escucha se que ya me olvidaste pero todo es mi culpa, jamas hbiera dejado que te pasara esto, te voy a ayudar" dijo acercandose al lobo.

Hope encontro a Damien aun peleando con el Shunka, miro como el gran mostruo golpeo al hellhound dejando tirado en el suelo, ella estaba apunto de ir a atacarlo cuando Rafael le disparo una flecha al shunka , Hope tomo la flecha de su espalda y la encajo en el paladar del monstruo matandolo.

la tribrida corrio hacia el hellhound.

"esta bien?"pregunto Rafael

"lo estara, solo necesitamos llevarlo de vuelta la escuela" comento Hope preocupada.

Hope llevo a ambos hombre a la escuela.

El problema con la soledad es que nunca es duradera, en algun punto todos debemos buscar algo que reconforte, primero en lo que conocemos, la gente, los lugares, como solia ser todo. Pero las cosas cambian, sin importar lo que hagas, nunca sera lo mismo, entonces la pregunta es a donde vas? que haces?

Hope estaba esperando fuera del hospital, ella se habia animado ha hacerse un chequeo.

"tiene 3 meses señorita, Marshall y todo se encuentra muy bien" habia dicho su doctora.

Ahora que tenia la ecografia en la mano, todo se sentia tan real.

"Hope" la voz de una chica la llamo

la tribrida de inmediato guardo la ecografia en su cuaderno.

"hola"saludo

"que haces aqui?" pregunto Maya llorando.

"queria saber como estaban tu y Ethan despues de lo que paso" explico la chica Mikaelson.

"trabajo muy duro por esa beca y ahora se acabo" dijola morena entre lagrimas.

"maya" abrazo a su amiga.

talvez no importa mientras vayas a algun lado.

Damien se desperto en la enfermeria, sus ojos se enfocaron en la rubia sentada a su lado.

"hey" saludo Adelaine mientras le acariciaba el cabello de la frente.

"hey, que paso?" pregunto Damien un poco confundido "Rafael esta bien? y Hope donde esta?"

"Rafael esta bien, esta descansando en su cuarto" explico la rubia " y quien es Hope?"

"ella trabaja con Ric, me ayudo con lo de Raf" explico Damien sentandose en la cama.

"hey con calma, sufriste un fuerte golpe" lo detuvo Adelaine.

"necesito saber si Hope esta bien"

"te preocupas mucho por esa chica que trabaja con Alaric" dijo Adelaine con tono un poco molesto.

"Ady"

"no esta bien, se que no somos nada, pero realmente me gustas" dijo tomando su cara entre las manos.

"tu tambien me gustas Ady, solo..." trato de decir algo pero la rubia lo beso.

"estoy bien con eso, por ahora" sonrio la rubia dejando al chico solo en la enfermeria.

Damien tomo su telefono y le mando un mensaje a Alaric, el realmente necesitaba saber si Hope estaba bien.


	32. Chapter 32

Hope Marshall, favor de pasar a la oficina del director. se escucho por toda la escuela.

La tribrida dio un gran suspiro, guardo sus cosas en el casillero y camino hacia la oficina de Alaric.

"por el megafono? es muy dramatico, no lo crees?" pregunto la chica al entrar a la oficina.

"no tanto como el mensaje que me dejo, Damien, diciendo que queria discutir algo urgente, de hecho se me hace raro que no este ya aqui" comento el director. "algo que quieras compartir?"

"no, solo que los mosntruos estar persiguiendo a Landon esta vez, quizas de eso queria hablar contigo" respondio Hope.

"por que no me lo dijiste antes, no crees que deberia saber estas cosas?" la regaño Alaric.

"es que, yo no queria escuchar lo que dirias al respecto" confeso.

el director dio un gran respiro tratando de calmar su temperamento.

"Hope, tienes que regresar a la escuela Salvatore"

"justo, eso" señalo

"no por tu bien, por el de ellos, tal vez Landon no sea importante para ti, pero si Malivore lo quiere, tenemos que quererlo mas" trato de razonar con la chica.

"oye me encargare de eso, pero a distancia"

"que es lo que no me estas diciendo, Hope?" pregunto mirando la fijamente. " me dijiste la verdad y funciono bien"

"no toda la verdad"

"que quieres decir?"

"Damien y yo, tenemos historia pero no puedo decir nada, hasta que encuentre una forma de arreglar esto"

Alaric iba a preguntar algo mas cuando unos toques en la puerta los interrumpio.

"perdon por interrumpir" comento la Sheriff.

"esta bien, yo ya me iba, te vere en la reunion escolar" dijo Hope antes de salir corriendo de esa lugar.

Damien habia recibido una llamada de Dorian, sobre un hombre loco con un katana afuera de la puerta de la escuela.

"cual es el albotoro?" pregunto el hellhound.

"eso" señalo Dorian al hombre vestido de samurai que lo amenazaba con la espada. "por casualidad hablas japones?"

"no, frances, gaelico pero los idiomas orientales no son lo mio" comento el castaño. "pero le mande un mensaje a alguien que puede"

"muy bien" dijo Dorian " trairemos a alguien que pueda entenderte, pero debo saber que no apuñalaras a" dijo al samurai.

"Josie ya era hora" dijo Damien al ver a la morena llegar.

"lo siento" dijo la chica antes de hablarle en japones al samurai.

"desde cuando hablas Japones?" pregunto Dorian, el no sabia que la chica Saltzman hablaba otro idioma.

"desde que el viejo terapista de Lizzie esta al lado de una escuela de japones" explico la chica u se dispuso a seguir hablando con el samurai.

"que dice?" pregunto Damien

"el esta loco" comento la morena.

"genial" dijo Damien, sabia que esto trairia mas problemas.

"Kurutta" repitio Josie " oh creo que ese es su nombre y una palabra para loco"

"Cariño, ve al grano con Samurai Jack" pidio Damien

el samurai hablo mas, Damien penso que tal vez algo esta explicando, definitivamente el estaba aprendiendo japones despues de esto.

"el es un cazador de demonio" informo Josie " esta buscando un Oni, que es una especie de demonio/fantasma/ monstruo"

" demonio/fantasma/monstruo,la mejor combinacion del mundo" comento Damien con sarcasmo.

"suena como el proximo monstruo de Malivore" dijo Dorian

"y el Oni debe estar con Landon" dijo Josie mientras miraba al samurai hablar. "dice que siguio a su espada aqui y cuando brilla...es supernatural"

"bueno ya sabemos por que vino aqui" dijo Dorian "pero yo no he visto uno de esos" indico a la mascara que colgaba del cuello del samurai.

Kurutta se exalto mostrando su espada en posicion de ataque.

"dijo que no sabriamos si el Oni estuviera aqui o no... que posee a las personas y que podria estar en cualquier lado o con quien sea" explico Josie con cara de preocupacion.

"bien ahora como cazamos a algo que no podemos ver?" pregunto el hellhound.

Despues de ayudar a Landon con Rafael, el chico la estaba interrogando, odiaba que el lobo no pudiera mantener secretos.

"que estaban haciendo ustedes dos aqui?" pregunto Hope al fenix.

"buscando respuestas y tambien a ti" respondio el fenix

"papa" se escucho la voz de Josie.

"Josie? que demonios sucede?" pregunto Alaric al ver al tipo vestido de samurai que venia con Josie y Damien.

"Seguimos a Samurai Jack, hasta aqui Ric" comento el hellhound. "Hope, hermanito" saludo a los demas.

Kurutta hablo.

"dijo vinimos a proteger al niño con cabeza de bonsai, eso creo" tradujo Josie.

Damien se rio y se rio aun mas cuando Landon lo miro con enojo.

"no puedes decir que no fue gracioso" le dijo a su hermano.

Josie miro con molestia a Hope y le dijo algo al samurai.

"dijo en japones que esta haciendo ella aqui?"mirando a tribrida con molestia. "que sea sobrenatural no significa que confiemos en ella, no deberia estar aqui"

"aceptare toda la ayuda posible, incluso de el" dijo Alaric señalando al samurai.

"Yo confio en ella, Josie" dijo Damien mirando a Hope "asi que, solo pidele a Jack que nos dija todo lo que sabe"

Josie miro al hellhound y resoplo.

"kurutta san" pidio al samurai

Kurutta empezo hablar.

"se cayo de cabeza de bebe, escuela samurai para aprender disciplina, aprendio a matar demonios, que es lo que buscamos" tradujo " el era un heroe, todas las mujeres les pedian...hey hey"

Damien se rio sabiendo a que se referia el samurai.

"entiendo, eso" dijo entre risas.

"no es relevante" regaño Josie al samurai.

"el punto, dile que llegue a el" pidio Alaric incomodo.

"kurutta paso meses rastreando a un oni que poseia a las personas, pasaba de persona a persona por el condado, estaba apunto de matarlo cuando logro meterse al cuerpo de una niña y escapo de nuevo. lo persigui y lo detuvo pero no pudo obligarse a lastimar a una niña inocente, en lugar de eso tomo una dificil decision, puso el oni en su cuerpo pero fue entonces que se dio cuenta que a diferencia de los poseidos que olvidaban todo, el tenia control de sus facultades, cree que para el oni fue mas dificil poseer su mente rota, intento apuñalarse con su espada pero el oni no lo dejo, asi que decidio jamas tocar a una persona de nuevo para que no poseyera a nadie mas y luego Malivore, la eterna nada y luego paso por un portal" tradujo toda la historia.

"un portal, donde?" pregunto Hope.

"ay lo siento, el antigüo samurai no es un experto en geografia de Mystica Falls" comento Josie.

"Josie, por favor, Hope solo esta tratando de ayudar" dijo Damien molesto con la actitud de la novia de su hermano.

"como matamos al demonio?" pregunto Landon.

"con su espada, tiene un tipo especial de magia, asi que si encontramos al Oni..."

el auto de Alaric se estremecio, dando señal de que Rafael se habia despertado del hechizo que Hope le puso. el lobo salio destrosando la puerta del auto de Alaric, el samurai lucho contra el y estaba apunto de apuñalarlo con la espada pero Hope se la quito con hechizo. Rafael aprovecho esto y empujo al samurai contra el autobus escolar y salio corriendo. La tribrida y el director salieron corriendo tras el lobo, dejando a los hermanos y Josie con el samurai.

"bueno supongo que lo tengo que cargar yo" dijo Damien.

"tu eres el de la superfuerza, hermano mayor" comento Landon dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Damien.

Damien observaba como Josie ponia una barrera magica sobre la puerta de la oficina de Alaric.

"crees que sera suficiente?" le pregunto a la sifon.

"nadie podra entrar o salir sin que yo lo diga" explico la chica. "incluyendolos"

"bien en ese caso" Damien se dejo caer en el sillon poniendose comodo.

"esto es por Hope?" pregunto Landon a su novia.

"no es la unica que salvara tu vida hoy, asi que de nada"

"josie soy un fenix, no un pato de feria..."

"bien podrias serlo" comento Damien, Landon lo miro con molestia.

"hy otras opciones" termino el fenix.

"de acuerdo, dime una" pidio Josie.

"Malivore envio al Oni por mi, deja que me posea y me matas con la espada, vencemos al demonio, resucito, ganamos"

"su idea no es tan tonta" comento el hellhound, ahora ganadose una mirada fea de josie.

"ves Damien esta de acuerdo" dijo Landon

"no sabemos si funcionara y si lo hace, no te entregare a un demonio para averiguarlo" discutio Josie, no podia creer que Landon no pudiera ver lo absurdo de su idea.

"esto es lo que queria hablar con tu padre, forzar a todos en ponerse en peligro para parar a cada monstruo que venga por mi, es una insostenible solucion" explico el fenix tratando de hacer su punto.

"es lo mejor que tenemos por ahora, debes de entender que no puedes caer en manos de nuestro querido padre, Landon, al menos que estes listo para formar una familia llena de pequeños monstruos" dijo el hellhound

"no me lo recuerdes" comento el fenix poniendo cara de asco.

"aunque por otra parte, es bueno tener la opcion" dijo Damien mas para el mismo que para Landon.

"lo que sea, te mantendremos vivo y fin de la discusion" dijo Josie tomando la espada "AH" se quejo.

"que pasa?" pregunto Landon.

"estas bien?" dijo Damien

"la espada tiene magia negra...demasiada, esa es otra razon por la que no haremos esto" dijo la sifon caminando hacia la salida..

"espera Josie a donde vas?" pregunto Landon preocupado

"por refuerzos"dijo Josie

"cuidado con la..."

"auch" se quejo Landon cuando se golpeo la cabeza contra una pared invisible.

"barrera" termino Damien. "algo mandona tu pequeña novia" le sonrio a su hermano.

"tu si me apuñalarias no?"

"claro, hermano, pero no quiero que josie me mate" bromeo Damien.

Cuando Hope entro a la oficina entro a Damien dormido en el sillon y a Landon recargado contra el escritorio de Alaric mirando la Katana del samurai

"por fin, necesitaba ir al baño" dijo el feniz saliendo enseguida de la oficina.

"hey tengo que hablar contigo" dijo Hope

"esta bien, solo dejame hacer esto primero" comento Landon con urgencia.

Hope asintio y se sento en la mesita frente a al sillon, mirando a novio dormir, ella estaba punto de acariciarle la mejilla cuando Damien se desperto sobresaltado.

"donde esta?" pregunto a Hope.

"quien, Landon?" dijo Hope al observar a Damien mirando en la habitacion en busca de algo.

"si"

"fue al baño"

"maldicion!" se quejo

"que pasa?" pregunto Hope

"esto pasa" dijo Damien caminando hacia la silla dondes estaba el samurai, la giro para mostrarle al tipo muerto por un corte en la garganta. " Landon esta poseido por esa cosa, el idiota me quebro el cuello, necesitamos encontrarlo"

"necesito algo de el para hacer un hechizo localizador" explico Hope.

" puedes usar esto" dijo Josie entregandole una nota, la morena habia llegado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

"Lo siento, Jo, no me di cuenta que el tenia esa cosa adentro" se disculpo Damien.

"esta bien, lo encontraremos y todo estara bien" comento josie mientras se sentaba frente a Hope para hacer el hechizo.

"y bien?" pregunto Damien cuando las chicas terminaron.

"la plaza del pueblo" dijeron ambas.

No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar a la plaza, en donde encontraron a Landon muerto aun lado del pozo y a Lizzie encadenada a un arbol.

"Lizzie, estas bien?" pregunto Damien acercandose a la rubia.

"No,esto super loca, no me toques" lo detuvo. "el demonio esta en mi"

"bien" dijo Damien "Landon?"

"muerto, pero estara bien" respondio Hope

"ok, alguna idea de como sacar esa cosa de Lizzie sin matarla en el intento?" pregunto Damien tomando la espada "o puedo tocarla y me matan a mi, regresare"

"que pasa con los hombre de tu familia? no has pensado que tal vez esa espada sea lo unico que te puede matar de forma definitiva?" lo regaño Hope.

"Landon estara bien, por lo tanto estare bien"

"no, encontraremos otra forma, no dejare que el pa...que una persona muera" corrigio Hope en seguida, ella esta realmente preocupada por el, no queria perderlo.

"bien"

"lo que no entiendo es que si el Oni esta en Lizzie, como ella sigue hablando" dijo Josie mirando a su hermana de cerca.

"no lo se, pero puedo sentirlo en mi cabeza tratando de controlarme, no se que tanto peda aguantar" dijo Lizzie "olvidalo, ya se fue, ahora desatame"

"no creo que sea buena idea" dijo Damien mientras observaba como Lizzie peleaba con el monstrou en su cabeza "creo que estan peleando por el control"

"al igual que kurutta" comento Hope.

"ya se que estoy loca, no me restriegues" se quejo Lizzie.

"Kurutta no estaba loco y tu tampoco" le dijo josie a su hermana.

"quiero a papa" lloro Lizzie.

"Kurutta peleo contra el Oni por años , si nos das algo de tiempo" pidio Hope

"no, ya no quiero vivir asi, Sebastian no es real, yo pense que habia mejorado pero resulta que he estado viendo cosas" lloro la rubia. "es aterrador, mas aterrador que cualquier demonio en mi cabeza, auqnue eso tambien apesta"

"Lizzie tranquila, te arreglaremos" lloro Josie

"no hay forma de arreglarme Jo, solo estoy destrozada y rota, que no puedes armarme"

"Liz, recuerdas lo que te dije?" pregunto Damien acercandose a la rubia

"me has dicho muchas cosas" dijo la rubia

"lo se, pero esta es importante, Liz entiendo que pienses que estas rota, pero todos lo estamos" dijo frente a ella. "es la unica forma en la que entra la luz" ambos dijeron.

Damien asintio con un sonrisa y le toco el hombro. Sus ojos brillaron rojos por un segundo antes de enterrar la espada en su pecho. el hombre cayo frente a la rubia.

"Damien!" grito Lizzie alcanzando la espada y la saco del pecho del hombre, la magia negra de la espada la recorria como fuego sobre sus venas para luego dejarla inconsiente.

Hope y Josie corrieron hacia el. Damien estaba ahogandose con su propia sangre, la tribrida abrio su camisa y noto que no se estaba curando y unas venas negras salian de la herida.

"no se esta curando" lloro Hope presionando la herida para detener la sangre.

"debe de ser la magia negra" comento Josie a su lado. " puedo sacarla de el"

"no...no..pe...peligroso" dijo Damien.

"no puedes irte, no puedes dejarme" lloro Hope, ella no lo podia perder ahora que apenas lo habia recuperado.

Damien la miro, acaricio su mejilla y cayo inconciente. Hope lloro mas fuerte.

"lo hare" dijo Josie poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho del Hellhound, las venas negras que salian de la herida fueron desapareciendo, pero ahora estaban recorriendo los brazos de la sifon hasta llegar a su cuello.

Damien se desperto en medio del bosque. estaba desorientado.

"hola" la voz de Hope lo saludo.

"hey, Lizzie esta bien?" pregunto el.

"si, ella esta con josie esperando a que Landon vuelva" le informo. "fue algo muy temerario de tu parte hacer lo que hiciste"

"no podia dejar que Lizzie siguiera sufriendo por un monstruo que juega con su cabeza" comento Damien.

"tenia razon, la espada podia matarte, por lo menos la magia negra dentro de ella, casi te perdimos" salio una lagrima de su ojo.

"hey, estoy bien, no me perdiste, estoy aqui" dijo Damien tomando la mejilla de la niña y limpiando las lagrimas.

"yo lo siento, casi mueres, eso me puso sentimental" se disculpo Hope.

"no importa, me alegra que una chica tan linda se preocupe por mi" le sonrio " lo siento eso fue inapropiado"

"no esta bien" le sonrio Hope.

"hey, tenemos que irnos, Landon acaba de regresar y josie se siente mal" les informo Lizzie.

Damien se levanto y Lizzie rapida mente corrio hacia el y lo abrazo.

"estas bien?" le pregunto a la rubia

"mi mente esta un poco desordenada pero nada que una buena noche de sueño no pueda reparar" dijo Lizzie "gracias por lo que hiciste"

"eres mi amiga Liz, nunca dejaria que nada te haga daño, ademas yo soy quien les debo las gracias, sin ti y Josie podria haber muerto"

la rubia sonrio y fue con su hermana.

"gracias a ti tambien, Hope por quedarte a mi lado mientras despertaba" dijo damien tomando la mano de tribida y besando sus nudillos. "espero vernos pronto" se alejo para buscar a las gemelas y su hermano.

Mas tarde esa misma noche cierta rubia recordo, todo.

"HOPE ANDREA MIKAELSON"


	33. Chapter 33

Hope estaba en la plaza de la ciudad, meditando mientras esperaba que el pozo de Malivore soltara a otro monstruo, ella tambien estaba intentando evitar a Alaric y Damien, que ultimamente habian estado juntos resolviendo como evitar que se llevaran a Landon. ella no podia verlo mientras tuviera problemas ocultando sus sentimientos por el, aparte que su aroma ultimamente la esta volviendo loca, solo queria jalarlo al ricon oscuro mas cercano y hacerle un monton de cosas que no eran apropiadas. ella culpaba a las hormonas del embarazo.

"Hope Andrea Mikaelson" interrumpio ss pensamientos la voz de Lizzie Saltzman.

"que?" se sorprendio la tribrida.

"es oficial, lo recuerdo todo, cualquier cosa que haya hecho el demonio en mi mente hizo que aparecieras en mi mente como un flashback por acido" dijo la rubia.

"como?... eres la unica persona en el planeta que sabe que existo" se alegro Hope, se acerco para darle un abrazo a la rubia quien la esquivo.

" la epica reunion de Frenemies tendra que esperar hay un drama peor, Josie y Landon van a tener sexo esta noche" informo Lizzie poniendo cara de asco ante el pensamiento del fenix y su hermana.

"oh" fue todo lo que dijo.

Hope se sorprendio un poco ante la informacion, esperaba sentirse un poco mal pero nada, ella estaba alegre que su ex pudiera seguir adelante con alguien mas, tal vez asi no estaria molesto o triste cuando sus recuerdos de ellos volvieran y si es que alguna vez lo hacian, y Hope tuviera que terminar con el para estar con Damien.

"hay un baile de los ochentas en la escuela" dijo Lizzie.

"ok, pero eso no significa..."

"me pidio que buscara una excusa para que me quedara con papa" comento Lizzie " tienes que detenerlos, dilo todo, di la verdad, cuenta tu historia"

"Lizzie...hay algo que necesitas saber primero" empezo la tribrida.

"hay no otra vez" se quejo la rubia al ver como salia una mujer rubia vestida con ropa de los 80s del pozo de Malivore.

"y tu quien eres?" pregunto Hope a la mujer.

"soy la guardiana" respondio la mujer. "ah, esto sera mucho mas facil de lo que crei, bienvenidas al juego" su brazalete brillo y ella desaparecio.

"eso fue...anticlimatico" comento Lizzie.

"hay que ir a la escuela a proteger a Landon" dijo Hope camiando hacia la escuela.

"debemos proteger a Josie de Landon, diciendole que tendra sexo con un muñeco tamaño..." Lizzie fue cortada por un auto que las atropello a exceso de velocidad.

ambas chicas se levantaron de nuevo donde iniciaron.

"que nos paso?" pregunto Lizzie.

"creo que comenzo el juego" respondio Hope.

ambas caminaron hacia la calle.

"bien, vamos a intertarlo de nuevo" miraron a ambos lados de la calle, asegurandose qe no viniera el auto.

"ya que estamos atrapadas, vamos a hablar sobre el hecho de que volviste de Malivore y decidiste no decirnos nada" reprocho Lizzie.

"perdona, estoy ocupada intentando que no nos atropellen" se excuso Hope haciendo un hechizo para protegerlas.

"no dijiste nada a nadie, Hope. Tal vez pueda ser que tengas razon con lo de Josie y Landon pero que hay de tu familia...estoy segura que tu papa querria saber y arrastraria de vuelta a mama de donde sea que esten" comento Lizzie.

"mi que? que estas diciendo?" pregunto Hope, ella estaba casi segura de que Lizzie habia mencionado a su papa.

"que te extrañamos idiota"

"no me referia a eso, hablaste de mi papa"

"que tiene tu papa? el esta con mama en Europa" dijo Lizzie como si nada.

"estas segura, el esta vivo?" pregunto Hope aun sorprendida, no podia creer lo que escuchaba de Lizzie, su padre estaba vivo y al parecer estaba con Caroline en Europa.

"claro que estoy segura que esta vivo, el es un hibrido inmortal, ademas pase con mama y el las vacaciones de verano, fueron grotescamente dulces si me preguntas"dijo la rubia dando un paso adelante.

"espera Liz.." dijo Hope antes de que el auto las atropellara de nuevo.

se despertaron otra vez en el punto donde iniciaron.

"creo que la magia no funciona aqui" comento Hope

"o has hecho mal el hechizo" se quejo Lizzie poniendo sus manos sobre el brazo de Hope tratando de absorber su magia.

"no veo que absorbas nada"

"Ok, es obvio que no hay magia" acordo la rubia de mala gana. "esto es como el laberinto de la muerte y... por que estamos en los 80s?"

"ahora que lo dices... algunas vez has jugado Flogger?" pregunto Hope de repente.

Lizzie solo la miro sin responder.

caminaron de nuevo hacia la calle, pero esta vez Hope solo puso un pie en la calle, no las atropello el auto pero las mojo de pies a cabeza. ambas chicas cruzaron la calle hacia la tienda de ropa.

"esos colores te quedan bien" alago Hope el atuendo de Lizzie

"verdad, tu tambien te ves genial"

"gracias, pero debemos largarnos" comente Hope.

"solo espera, mi cabello esta mojado" dijo lizzie tomando una secadora de cabello y conectandola.

murieron electrocutadas, haciendolas empezar de nuevo.

"deberia haberlo visto venir" dijo Lizzie levntandose, lista para volver a comenzar.

Ya habian pasado varias de la pruebas cuando Hope piso una mina terrestre, el juego se estaba volviendo realmente frustrante para las chicas.

"una mina? enserio?" se quejo Hope. "que problema tiene esta decada?"

"Reaganomia? cocaina recreativa? hombreras?" Lizzie dijo lo ultimo con asco.

"tiene que haber una secreto o una pista"

"al menos que veas una tienda con pistas por aqui, Hope, no creo que..." Lizzie no termino voltiando a ver que llamaba la atencion de la tribrida.

Era un letrero aun lado del Mystic Grill diciendo "tienda de pistas".

"ok" dijo Lizzie.

las chicas caminaron hacia la tienda, esperando que encontraran algo que las ayudara a salir de ese lugar.

"adelanta, Hola" saludo la mujer rubia que las habia mentido en el juego. "buscan algo?"

"si, como salimos de aqui?" pregunto Hope

"y por que estamos en la decada de nuestros abuelos?"

"ah, lo siento, es la unica decada que conozco. Una se pierde mucha cultura pop cuando unos hombres con traje negro la lanzan a un pozo de barro gigante" se justifico la mujer " en cuanto a lo de salir de aqui, no se puede. tienen que jugar hasta que mi mascota se las coma y mueran. Chicas, este juego se diseño, especificamente para matar a hermosas doncellas, asi que son buenas candidatas"

"me alegro de haber entrado. Vamonos" dijo Lizzie con molestia.

"si que hay una forma de salir" se interpuso la mujer en su camino "una de ustedes tiene que ocupar mi lugar. yo tambien me quede atrapada al igual que ustedes y no me apetece ser la guardiana del juego para siempre. asi que, si una accede a llevar el brazalete y a convertirse en la nueva guardiana, la otra sera libre" explico.

"gracias, pero no gracias" dijo Hope

" en realidad temo que no tienen otra opcion, si... o aceptan el trato o mi mascota las mata. Ahi se acaba el juego"

se escucharon unos sonidos, como de un toro.

"hablando del diablo" dijo la mujer. "me encanta esta parte.

Los sonidos se hicieron mas fuertes hasta que un minotauro entro por la pared destruyendo todo a su paso.

"corre, corre ,corre" gritaron ambas chicas y salieron con prisa del lugar.

habian corrido hasta el bosque, esperando que el minotauro no las encontrara.

"ok, creo que lo hemos perdido" dijo Hope

"al menos hemos conseguido salir de la plaza de la ciudad y no gracias a ti, te falto poco para volver a pisar la mina" regaño Lizzie.

"no nos mataste con un secador, no lo olvides" comento Hope. "la escuela esta por aqui" indico la tribrida.

"ojala tuvieramos algo de que hablar. tengo una pregunta. Una misteriosa decision que requiere una explicacion" dijo Lizzie, que aun estaba esperando que Hope se explicara.

"ok, esta bien" se rindio " pensaba contar a todos que habia regresado, pero entonces pense en mejor tratar de traer de vuelta a Damien del pasado"

"de que estas hablando?" pregunto la rubia confundida.

"cuando entre a malivore, no entre yo sola Damien entro conmigo, estuvimos atrapados en un mundo prision por meses sin nadie alrededor, hasta que encontramos una forma de salir"

"ok, me quieres decir que estuviste atrapada con Damien, Hot like Hell Damien, durante meses, sin nadie alrededor?"

Hope asintio.

"paso algo?" pregunto la rubia curiosa.

Hope no contesto, solo se sonrojo de forma furiosa.

"OH...POR...DIOS!" se llevo ambas manos a la boca sin poder creer lo que Hope daba a entender. "sexo escandaloso! cuentame como estuvo, siempre he creido que Damien es una bestia en la cama, supongo que fue mucho mejor que el hobbit"

"Liz, yo no te dire nada, ademas Landon y yo nunca..."

"espera" la corto Lizzie " me estas diciendo que tu y el hobbit nunca?"

Hope asintio de nuevo.

"eso quiere decir que Damien fue..."

Hope asintio de nuevo sonrojandose como tomate.

"wow" dijo Lizzie tratando de procesar la informacion. "por eso no estas molesta por Josie y Landon, tu ya lo superaste, con su hermano"

"si" confirmo Hope "pero volviendo con lo que decia antes de que fuera tan groseramente interrumpida"

"perdoname, pero saber que perdiste tu virginidad con Damien merecia que interrumpiera, aun quiero mas detalles ya sabes"

"como sea, terminamos en el pasado despues de salir del mundo prision y cuando pudismos volver al futuro, Damien se quedo para ayudar a Bonnie Bennet" termino su explicacion sin dar muchos detalles, ella no dijo sobre su embarazo por que queria se Damien fuera el primero, aunque deberia encontrar una forma de regresar sus recuerdos de forma rapida por que en unos meses ya estaria mostrando.

"oh" fue lo unico que dijo Lizzie "pues el acaba de llegar al principio del semestre, mama lo mando para ayudar a Dorian y a Dumbledore, al parecer es un viejo amigo de ella y tu padre. no sabiamos que era hermano de Landon hasta que el lo dijo."

"si, muchas cosas han cambiado desde que regrese" Comento Hope, pensando en su padre, queria saber como habia sobrevivido a The Hollow.

"bueno, si mi mente transtornada se acuerda de ti, quizas el hechizo sobre la espada pueda ayudar o la magia que tiene, no lo se, pero debe de haber una manera de devolver los recuerdos de todos" dijo lizzie. "mereces que te recuerden, que Damien te recuerde"

Siguieron caminando cuando pisaron una trampa.

unos momentos despues seguian su camino por el bosque.

"bueno Hope, como planeas decirle todo a todos?" pregunto Lizzie.

"no lo se Lizzie"

"Hope, necesito que lo hagas antes de que mi hermana haga algo con tu exnovio, o planeas volver con el?"

"creeme, no planeo volver, tengo una gran razon para eso" dijo Hope de forma criptica.

"hay algo que no me estas diciendo" la miro Lizzie

"te lo dire, a su debido tiempo"

"bien, pero lo digo enserio, no quiero que pase nada entre Josie y Landon antes de que sepan la verdad, no quiero que el hobbit deje a mi hermana para despues ir detras de ti"

"lo entiendo lizzie" asintio la tribrida. "flecha" dijo al recordar la flecha que las habia matado antes.

"ten mas cuidado la proxima vez, Frank" grito Lizzie

entonce escucharon los ruidos del minotauro y salieron corriendo para volver a la plaza del pueblo.

"hola, ahora si van a aceptar el trato?" pregunto la mujer rubia.

"voy a tomar este callejon sin salida y metertelos por el..." dijo Lizzie con furia.

"callejon, esto no es un callejon, es un laberinto, sabes la diferencia?" pregunto la mujer.

"acaso me veo como una nerd?" pregunto Lizzie

"el laberinto solo tiene una salida" dijo Hope.

"exacto, como he dicho esto solo puede acabar de una sola forma"dijo la mujer alejandose.

"tiene unas piernas impresionantes, pero es un verdadera zorra" dijo Lizzie. "que vamos a hacer?"

"no lo se, pero no aceptaremos ese trato" dijo Hope.

"creo que tengo una idea " dijo Lizzie.

la rubia entro a la tienda de pistas.

"sabia que eras la lista de las dos" dijo la mujer mientras jugaba en una maquina de videojuegos.

"acabemos con esto" dijo Lizzie

"no te preocupes, ser la guardiana no esta tan mal" dijo la mujer. "algun dia puede que encuentres a una sustituta"

"yo no haria eso" comento Lizzie

"yo dije exactamente lo mismo" dijo quitandose el brazalete " ten cuidado con el, es fragil, si se rompe dejara de protegerte del minotauro" se lo entrego a la rubia.

"y mi amiga, podra salir de aqui?"

"quedara libre del dolor eterno del laberinto, si"

"eso lo dijiste con demasiado cuidado" sospecho Lizzie

"morira, ok? eso es lo que quise decir" confeso la mujer. "miralo asi, o muere ella o mueren las dos. llamalo autopreservacion"

"estas enferma" le dijo Lizzie.

"veras, cuando acepte el trato la antigua guardiana me dijo que un hechicero construyo este laberinto hace siglos para castigar a una hermosa doncella que rechazo sus afectos, como no existia solo para el, la castigo para siempre, pero consiguio salir. Intercambio su lugar con otra mujer que atrapo a otra mujer y asi sucesivamente" explico "seamos realistas, no puedes culparnos por intentar escapar, no crees? es un salvese quien pueda, ese es el juego"

Lizzie miro el brazalete en su mano, lo puso sobre un estante, tomo un viejo celular y rompio el brazalete con el.

"ahora nadie es la guardiana, espero que conozcas el laberinto tan bien como nosotras" y con eso se fue.

"que hiciste?" le pregunto Hope a Lizzie.

"destrui el brazalete, ya no hay guardiana" dijo la rubia mientras caminaba al bosque. se encontro con Frank y le pidio su arco. "estas lista para matar a un minotauro?" le pregunto a Hope.

la tribrida agarro un un trozo de madera y lo partio a la mitad.

"mas que lista" dijo Hope.

el minotauro corrio hacia ellas y lizzie le lanzo una flecha golpeandolo en el pecho haciendolo caer frente a ellas.

Frank se acerco a ellas.

"gracias Frank" dijo Lizzie al hombre mientras le entregaba su arco. "es hora de acabar con el patriarcado" comento Lizzie mientras escuchaba al minotauro quejarse.

"al demonio con el juego" dijo Hope perforando el craneo del minotauro con un pedazo de madera.

ambas se despertaron en medio de la plaza, pero ahora era de noche.

"encontraron la salida" dijo la mujer junto a ellas. "mataron al minotauro, gracias"

"no te lo mereces" dijo Lizzie mientras se ponia de pie " y desde luego esto tampoco" la ayudo a ponerse de pie " las mujeres no deberian hacerse daño entre ellas" dijo lizzie antes de mirar a Hope y salir corriendo hacia la escuela.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, lo primero que vieron era a Landon besando a Josie en la pista de baile.

"vamos, debes decirles" dijo Lizzie.

"dejalos, ellos se ven felices" comento Hope mientras buscaba con la mirada a Damien.

"y que hay de el" comento Lizzie indicando a Damien que se reia mientras hablaba con Dorian y Adelaine.

Hope miro a Damien, el y Dorian vestian como los Blues Brothers.

"no lo se, no podemos divertirnos hoy y olvidar lo demas?" pregunto la tribrida a su amiga.

"estas segura?"

"no lo se, pero creo que es lo mejor"

Lizzie asintio.

Hope se divirtio con Lizzie durante un tiempo, estaba apunto de irse, cuando se cruzo con Damien.

"hey" saludo el hombre sonriendole

"hola" saludo la chica de vuelta.

"no me digas que ya te ibas?"

"me atrapaste" dijo Hope sonriendole.

"bueno, dejame avisarte que no te dejare ir, hasta que bailes conmigo" dijo Damien.

"no seria eso inapropiado, señor Darcy?" pregunto Hope.

"tal vez, pero esto es una fiesta y no soy TU maestro, ademas que solo es un baile" explico el hellhound.

"en ese caso, no me puedo resistir" sonrio Hope.

"no, no puedes" sonrio Damien de vuelta mientras le ofrecia su mano y los dirigia a la pista de baile.

Hope puso su mano derecha sobre su pecho mientras Damien pasaba su brazo izquierdo por la cintura de la tribrida.

"eres muy alto" comento Hope " pero me gusta" dijo mientras colocaba su cabeza contra el pecho del hombre, escuchando su corazon latir, que ahora tenia un latido herratico que hizo a la tribida sonreir, al saber el efecto que sobre el. ella tambien pudo sentir como Damien enterraba su cara en la parte de arriba de su cabeza, inhalando su aroma.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos por un momento que se sintio eterno. Damien miro su cara, sus labios y antes de que Hope pudiera decir algo, el hellhound la beso, fue un beso tierno, suave, solo probando el sabor del otro.

"lo siento" se disculpo Damien sin aliento.

"no tienes por que" dijo Hope

Damien la miro por un momento, sus ojos con un tinte rojo. se estaban acercando de nuevo cuando escucharon una voz que llamaba a Damien.

"hola, lo siento" dijo la mujer rubia cuando se acerco. " Dorian te esta buscando" le dijo a Damien.

"muy bien " dijo Damien renuente a dejarlas solas, miro a Hope "hablamos luego" le dijo antes de irse.

"hola, no te conosco" dijo la rubia a la tribrida.

"soy Hope Marshall, ayudo a Alaric con los monstruos" se presento la chica.

"oh Soy Adelaine Smith, soy maestra de alquimia" se presento la rubia, mirandola con algo parecido a los celos. "no deberias estar bailando con los profesores, es inapropiado, sobre todo con uno que tiene novia, pero no soy celosa, asi que tienes suerte" comento la chica con una sonrisa falsa.

"que suerte la mia" dijo Hope dandole una sonrisa tensa. Como se atrevia esta mujer a marcar a su hombre " nos vemos, fue un placer"

mas tarde esa noche, ella estaba acostada en su cama, reviviendo su dia en la memoria, cuando recordo lo que le dijo Lizzie.

Tomo su telefono celular y marco un numero que no habia usado en mucho tiempo.

"Hola, habla Klaus, quien eres y por que te tengo registrado como mi Littlest Wolf"


	34. Chapter 34

"Hola, habla Klaus, quien eres y por que te tengo registrado como mi Littlest wolf?" se escucho la voz del hibrido original del otro lado del telefono.

"yo...yo..lo siento" colgo.

ella se acobardo en el ultimo momento, su padre llamo de regreso pero ella apago su celular.

No pudo dormir esa noche, su padre estaba vivo, no la recordaba pero el estaba vivo.

Hope estaba en el parque temprano el siguiente dia, ella tenia que participar en el arreglo para el dia de la Commonwealth, ella estaba mas alla de irritada, no habia dormido bien, su bebe habia decidido que ahora era un buen momento para empezar con las nauseas y ya llevaba varios cortes en los dedos por el estupido papel de los arreglos. su dia no podia ser peor.

"auch" se quejo "enserio, ya van como 5 veces que me pasa esto" dijo La tribrida a Ethan quien tambien ayudaba a su lado. "cortarse con papel puede ser mortal?"

"cuidado, ahora es el mejor brazo de la ciudad, dejame ver" comento el chico, Hope estiro la mano hacia el "si, es letal " bromeo el chico haciendo reir a Hope.

"ustedes, dejen la pereza, no dejare que unos adolescentes hormonales arruinen la fiesta de mañana " los regaño un hombre vestido de traje y mala cara.

"por supuesto, concejal" dijo Ethan. "que la fiesta la arruine un politico viejo y blanco, es mas creible, como gano las elecciones?"

"la democracia ya no es lo que era" comento Hope dejando al chico para arreglar otra cosa.

"oye, tengo que entrenar" le informo Ethan.

"pero estas lesionado"

"aun puedo ayudar al equipo a a ganar" dijo Ethan

"entiendo, nos vemos luego?" pregunto Hope

"no, al menos que vengas a fisioterapia conmigo, mi vida es todo un hito por estos dias " bromeo sin humor el chico. "si quieres una cita, solo tienes que pedirmelo"

Hope rio ante el despliegue de seguridad de Ethan, entonces sintio que alguien le agarraba la pierna.

"no me mires asi, ven aqui" dijo Lizzie sacando la cabeza de debajo de la mesa.

Hope se metio debajo de la mesa junto con su amiga.

"que es lo que haces?" le pregunto a la rubia.

"buscarte, debias vigilar el portal de Malivore"la regaño la rubia.

"estoy literalmente encima de el"

"pues no tan encima, un zombie se colo en la escuela esta mañana" le informo Lizzie

"segura que salio del portal?" pregunto Hope, ella practicamente habia hecho guardia ahi toda la noche, aprovecho que no podia dormir para vigilar el portal. }"estuve aqui toda la noche"

"Tiene la marca de Malivore tallada en el craneo, obviamente salio del portal. Tal vez estabas muy ocupada coqueteando con el muggle" broemo Lizzie.

"no estaba coqueteando, estaba socializando" corrigio Hope.

"claro, no creo que Damien piense lo mismo" dijo Lizzie. " encerramos el zombie, por lo que ya no hara falta vigilar el portal por lo que tu y yo pasaremos el rato juntas"

"por que me cuesta entender esta ultima parte mas que el resto?" pregunto Hope confundida.

"si paso tiempo en la escuela, inevitablemente revelare tu secreto, si no quieres romper algunos corazones, te quedas conmigo, de acuerdo?" explico Lizzie.

"ok"

ambas chicas salieron de debajo de la mesa, se acomodaron la ropa y se fueron.

Pasar el dia con Lizzie no fue tan malo para Hope, de hecho ella se habia divertido con la rubia. solo esperaba que nada malo sucediera, las malas noticias llegaron en la mañana.

"cuando dije que queria pasar el rato, esto no es lo que tenia en mente" se quejo la rubia mientras trataba de no mirar el cuerpo descompesto frente a ella. Hope no habia podido resistir el olor y habia vomitado en un bote de basura cercano. "ewww"

"lo siento, el olor, quien lo encontro" pregunto tapando suboca y nariz con la mano. "o lo que queda de el?"

"Alyssa Chang mientras trotaba y que bueno, si no este lugar estaria lleno de policias, a que clase de mosntruo crees que nos enfrentamos?" pregunto a la tribrida.

"a un croatoan" respondio Hope sin dudas.

"como sabes eso?"

"llamalo corazonada" dijo Hope indicando a la puerta con la palabra croatoan tallada.

momentos mas tarde Lizzie reunion al super squad en el gimnasio de la escuela Salvatore.

"muy bien equipo, tenemos un problema" comenzo la rubia " Damien no esta y nos falta una bruja por que Josie esta en Richmond por el dia de la Commonwealth, lo cual es malo por que..."

"un croatoan salio del portal y mato al concejal" explico Hope

"que demonios es un croatoan?" pregunto Rafael.

"espera, la colonia perdida de Roanoke" comento la hermana de Kaleb "enserio? nadie sabe?"

"yo si" dijo Landon "Roanoke, fue uno de las primeros asentamientos ingleses en norte america hasta que desaparecio sin dejar rastro"

"y lo unico que quedo fue una palabra tallada en un arbol: Croatoan" termino Kym. todos la miraron confundidos " Que? amo la historia por que otra cosa vendria el dia de la Commonwealth?"

"ignorenla, sus privilegios de visitante estan a punto de ser revocados" comento Kaleb

"el mosntruo esta aqui y viene por Landon" dijo Hope "asi que debemos llevarlo a un lugar seguro"

"de acuerdo, sin ofender, pero por que una chica de Mystic Falls esta dandonos ordenes?" pregunto Kaleb

"por que es una lobo"

"por que es una bruja"

Rafael y Lizzie hablando al mismo tiempo.

"sobre todo, sabe matar monstruos " intervino Landon.

"que genial" dijo kym impresionada.

"un momento y el zombie?" pregunto Rafael confundido "crei que Malivore solo podia liberar un monstruo a la vez"

"si, eso creiamos todos" comento Hope.

"como demonio sabes de Malivore?" pregunto Kaleb poniendose a la defensiva.

"yo la puse al tanto" dijo Lizzie, Hope asintio de acuerdo " ella... derroto al Oni y mato al minotauro, bueno de hecho fui yo quien lo mato" sonrio la rubia al recordar el evento

"espera, aparecio un minotauro?" pregunto Landon sorprendido.

"si, no todo es sobre ti" dijo Lizzie

"entonces cual es el plan, señorita bruja-lobo?" pregunto Kaleb a Hope.

"el plan es que alguien proteja a Landon y pondre un hechizo de barrera..."

"Lo que quiere decir..." corto Lizzie " es que yo cuidare de Landon mientras los demas estan en la fiesta y asi Hope se dedica a la caza de monstruos"

"que gran idea " acordo Landon "y sabes quien deberia ir con ella? Rafael" empujo al lobo hacia Hope.

"puedo ayudarte a investigar" se ofrecio Kym

"si, desde la habitacion del hotel"comento kaleb

"de acuerdo, manos a la obre supersquad" dijo Hope

"supersquad" dijo Kaleb estirando su mano al frente, Landon imito su movimiento.

Las chicas los miraron de forma extraña.

"si genial" comento Hope sin ganas.

"nadie? bueno"dijo Kaleb y salio del gimnasio junto con los demas.

Lizzie miro a Hope

"es un buen plan, eso evitara que estes lejos de Landon" comento la rubia

"no me importa Landon lo que me importa que tu digas mi secreto, nadie se puede enterar Lizzie, no hasta que encuentre una forma de devolverle sus recuerdos a Damien" explico la tribrida.

"relajate, no dire nada y se el dice algo le preguntare sobre Stars Wars y asi hablara todo el tiempo, no tienes nada de que preocuparte" tranquilizo Lizzie.

"ok" sonrio Hope.

"bien, ire a preparar todo para proteger al Hobbit" dijo Lizzie dejando a la tribrida sola en el gimnasio.

Hope sabia que este dia no terminaria bien y con ese pensamiento salio en busca del monstruo.

Media hora despues Hope estaba en el bosque junto con Rafael rastreando al monstruo. hasta ahora no habian encontrado nada pero Hope estaba segura que encontrarian algo para dar con el.

"tengo que admitir que es bueno descansar de la ciudad, la multitud aun me altera" Rafael fue el primero en romper el silencio.

"no es facil acostumbrar se a estar rodeado de personas" acordo Hope, ella misma habia encontrado un poco sofocante estas rodiada de mas personas cuando Damien y ella salieron del mundo prision.

"hablar contigo ayuda" confeso Rafael.

"conmigo? ni siquiera me conoces" se burlo Hope.

"pero siento que si, como si tuviera que conocerte" insistio el lobo "mira, se que ya debes tener a varios chicos o chicas interesados en ti"

Hope se rio, tal vez Rafael tenia razon pero ella solo estaba interesado en uno.

"si, tecnicamente...no estoy con alguien" ella no estaba mientiendo, Damien no la recordaba.

"entonces deberias saber que no le tengo miedo a los tecnicismos " dijo Rafael.

Hope lo miro por un momento aun no creyendo lo que su amigo dijo, asi que siguio su camino. no queria darle falsas esperanzas a Rafael.

Siguieron en silencio hasta que Hope encontro un rastro, lo siguio de vuelta a la escuela, cuando entro al edificio puedo escuchar los gritos de Lizzie y Landon. y para su fortuna llego con ellos antes de que Lizzie dijera todos sus secretos.

"silencio"hechizo a Lizzie para que no dijera nada

"entonces se trata de ti" dijo Landon

"tenemos que salir de aqui" dijo Hope con apuro al ver como el monstruo trataba de abrirse paso entre los barrotes.

"que es lo que le escondes a todo?" pregunto Landon.

"no hay tiempo, los barrotes no aguantaran, hay que detenerlo a como de lugar"

Lizzie empezo a hacer ruidos para que deshiciera el hechizo, hope lo hizo.

"Mg esta en eso" la rubia. "ademas gracias a Landon, ahora hay un zombie suelto"

"fue una buena idea" se defendio el chico

"un mosntruo a la vez " pidio Hope "Raf lleva a Landon con el Dr. Saltzman, Lizzie y yo veremos como distraer al croatoan, vamos "ordeno Hope.

"ibas a decirle todo a Landon" acuso Hope a la rubia mientras caminaba al gimnasio " teniamos un trato "

"las cosas cambiaron, el y Josie no estan juntos junto por lo que si el la deja por ti no seria tan grave" explico lizzie

"que?"

"calla y sorprendete en silencio" regaño Lizzie " aun nos persigue un monstruo, recuerdas?" dijo mientras cerraba las puertas del gimnasio solo para ser sorprendida por el brazo del mosntruo evitando el cierre delas puertas.

"mejor haz todo el ruido que quieras, por que estamos acabadas" dijo Lizzie.

"se alimenta de secretos verdad?" dijo Hope" asi que cuentamelos todos"

"prefiero morir con dignidad" dijo Lizzie

"bien empiezo yo" dijo Hope con cansancio " robe tu broche de mariposa en 5 grado"

"me encantaba ese broche" dijo lizzie sorprendida

"y estuve una semana enamorada de josie cuando tenia 14" continuo lo tribrida.

" escuchame muy bien: lo suyo nunca va a pasar" comento Lizzie de forma dramatica.

"lizzie? concentrate" pidio Hope

"bien, mate a tu hamster sin querer, absorbi poder de ti para hacer trampa en los examenes finales" confeso la rubia.

"que?" pregunto la tribrida sorprendida.

"y en realidad creo que eres bastante genial" termino de confesar.

"no esta funcionando" comento Hope al ver como el mosntruo no detenia su avance hacia ellas. " no se detendra hasta que todos sepan el secreto qe mantuvimos oculto: que volvi"

"yo tambien volvi" dijo la voz de Josie, qien entraba al gimnasio. grito un hechizo en japones que se expandio hasta golpear al monstruo , la energia siguio expandiendose hasta que regreso de vuelta ala sifon morena quienes las miro con reconicimiento hasta que cayo inconciente.

"jo" grito lizzie

el monstruo los miro por un momento pero las dejo en paz y se fue. Hope estaba confundida de por que el monstruo no la siguio acosando, ella aun tenia un secreto que no le habia confesado a nadie, penso poniendo una mano sobre su vientre.

Hope corrio siguiendo al coratoan que ahora probablemente iba tras Landon, ella no estaba equivocada, cuando lo encontro, el estaba arrastrando al chico hacia el portal de Malivore.

"crecere arbor" dijo Hope haciendo creer rices para atrapar los pies del croatoan.

"Hope" dijo Landon mientras se soltaba de los brazos del monstruo "Hope Mikaelson" camino hacia ella en forma decidida.

"ven" lo apuro Hope "ponte detras de mi"

"'ponte detras de mi' eso es lo que vas a decirme?" dijo el chico furioso

"podemos hablarlo luego?" pidio la chica.

" si fuera por ti, ni siquiera estariamos teniendo esta conversacion" siguio landon

Hope lo tomo de los brazo y lo empujo detras de ella cuando vio que el croatoan se ahbai soltado.

"ventus" lo empujo unos metros hacia atras con el hechizo "las cosas han cambiado, te dire todo en cuanto esto termine"

"no quiero saberlo ahora, que ha cambiado?" pregunto Landon de forma terca.

"acaso importa?, ya seguiste adelante" comento Hope

"de que hablas?" dijo Landon.

"que bueno que estaban discutiendo, pude escucharlos desde lejos" dijo mg interrumpiendo la discusion. "esto era de la bruja que creo esta cosa" le entrego el collar a Hope.

"finis habentis maleficia" dijo Hope destruyendo al croatoan.

la tribrida dio un fuerte suspiro.

"ok, ahora podemos hablar" le dijo a Landon.

el chico solo la miro un momento antes de irse sin decir nada, dejando a Hope con Mg.

unas horas mas tarde Hope estaba en la fiesta de la commonwealth, ella estaba un poco triste por Landon, tal vez ella no estaba enamorada del chico mas pero aun le dolia verlo enojada con ella.

"estas en modo lobo solitario, no?" interrumpio Rafael "lo entiendo creeme"

"sientate" lo invito Hope

"no puedo, cuando estuve atrapado como lobo, Landon hizo todo lo que pudo para traerme de vuelta, siempre ha cuidado de mi, tengo que devolverle el favor"

"como?"

"pues...reconociendo lo que siento por ti y ahora lo recuerdo todo, asi que...ya no podremos estar cerca, lo siento" dijo Rafael antes de dejarla sola.

sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, ella odiaba sus hormonas embarazadas en este momento. Ella se quedo alli, llorando mientras veia a las familiar alegres a su alrededor.

"Littlest Wolf" una voz acentuada, hablo detras de ella, una voz que habia querido escuchar en mucho tiempo.

"Papa?" pregunto al hombre que la miraba con una sonrisa.

Hope se levanto enseguida de su asiento y corrio a abrazar a su padre. ella inhalo su olor, ese olor a tierra mojada, bosque y pintura que siempre lo acompañaba.

"yo te he extrañado tanto, papa" lloro en sus brazos.

"yo tambien cariño, no te recordaba pero aun asi tenia este vacio dentro de mi" confeso el hibrido.

"creo que llegue tarde para la fiesta de los abrazos" dijo la voz de Freya detras de ellos.

"tia freya?"

"hola cariño, ven y dame un abrazo" pidio la rubia.

Hope y Klaus estiraron un brazo para darle espacio a Freya, quien se unico al abrazo con gusto.

"nunca, nunca, nunca vuelvas a hacernos esto jovencita" regaño la bruja.

"no, lo hare" sonrio Hope. "pero como es que papa sigue vivo?"

"de que hablas, amor?" pregunto klaus confundio.

"ese fui yo" dijo otra voz

Hope miro a Damien parado mirandolos con una sonrisa.

"prometi que te ayudaria a traer de vuelta a tu padre, no recuerdas, yo solo estoy cumpliendo mis promesas" sonrio hacia la chica.

"recuerdas?" pregunto Hope al chico

"todo" sonrio " por cierto quien alla lanzado el hechizo, me debe un auto nuevo, me noquio cuando venia del aeropuerto despues de recoger a tu padre y Caroline"

Hope se solto de su padre y camino hacia Damien.

"gracias"

"haria cualquier cosa por ti, mi amor, ya lo sabes" dijo Damien acariciando la mejilla de Hope con sus dedos.

se miraron por un largo momento, hasta que Klaus aclaro su garganta.

"creo que tu y yo tenemos una conversacion, amigo" dijo el hibrido al hellhound.

"no se de que hablas Nik, tu ya sabias que salia con tu hija" comento Damien " de hecho lo has sabido durante años"

"no sabia que era mi hija en ese entonces" discutio el hibrido "eres muy mayor para ella"

"literalmente no he envejecido casi nada desde que ella se fue, de que hablas, ademas tu le ganas con literalmente 1000 años a Caroline y no veo que tengas un problema con eso"

"no es lo mismo"

"papa, Damien paren de discutir" pidio Hope solo para ser ignorada por ambos hombres.

"claro que es lo mismo" dijo Damien

"no lo es" se aferro Klaus.

"klaus creo que es mejor, tomarnos un tiempo y dejar que ellos se pongan al tanto" dijo Freya jalando a su hermano de la pareja.

"Freya..."

"tu padre es imposible" dijo Damien sentandose en una silla y jalando a Hope a sus piernas. "te extrañe, siento haberte dejado"

"yo tambien te extrañe" dijo Hope rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Damien. " y te perdono"

"gracias"

Se miraron a los ojos antes de darse un beso apasionado, se separaron hasta que se les acabo el aire. Damien enterro su cara en el cuello de Hope inhalando el aroma que habia extrañado durante años.

"hueles diferente...mejor" dijo Damien.

"enserio?" pregunto Hope

"si, lo note la primera vez que te vi en la oficina de Alaric"

Hope penso por unos momentos

"Damien hay algo que debo decirte" comenzo la tribrida.

"puedes decirme cualquier cosa, y sabes" dijo besando su cuello.

"bien...yo... estoy embarazada"

Damien la miro sin decir una palabra.


	35. Chapter 35

"Damien, estas bien?" pregunto Hope, el hombre no se habia movido o dicho nada.

"estas segura?" pregunto Damien ya que reacciono.

"si, hace unos dias fui a la clinica, ahi el doctor lo confirmo" explico Hope aun preocupada, la expresion de Damien no combiaba, el estaba serio. "estas bien?" pregunto de nuevo tomando su cara entre las manos para verlo a los ojos.

"si, tu estas bien?" pregunto preocupado.

"he tenido un poco de nauseas y las hormonas me traen loca pero estoy bien" respondio Hope.

"bien" dijo Damien de forma seria " cuales son tus planes?" pregunto.

"que quieres decir con que si cuales son mis planes? este tambien es tu bebe" dijo Hope aumentando la voz al hablar, no podia creer que Damien queria dejarla sola con todo esto. ella se paro frente a el dispuesta a hacer una escena.

"Cariño, calmate" pidio Damien

"como quieres que me calme, cuando dices eso" dijo Hope ahora casi gritando.

"perdon, mi amor, creo que lo dije todo de forma equivocada" comento Damien "te pregunte que si cuales son tu planes, por que en realidad tu eres la que debe tomar la decision de si seguir con este embarazo o no" tomo sus manos.

"que?"

"yo te apoyare en lo que desees elegir, ya sea terminarlo o tenerlo, personalmente no tengo ningun problema con que un pequeño Mikaelson-Darcy venga en camino, me gustaria saber si podemos tener una segunda generacion de tribridos " dijo lo ultimo sonriendo, tomo la cara de Hope y beso sus mejillas

"Y que pasa con los hellhounds?"

"No lo se, prefiero unos pequeños que tenga tu encantadora sonrisa, tus hermosos ojos, tu linda nariz, tu pasion ardiente y mi nombre en su registro de nacimiento" bromeo besandola.

"me asustaste por un momento, pense que no querias esto" comento Hope ahora aliviada colocando una mano sobre su vientre.

" Hope, aun no te has dado cuenta que yo siempre quiero todo contigo y este bebe no sera la excepcion, si decides mantenerlo me harias el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra, me estarias dando algo que yo pense que nunca tendria" confeso el hombre.

"bueno, por que seras el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra dentro de 6 meses"sonrio Hope.

al escuchar eso Damien la abrazo, el esta feliz, tendria un hijo con la mujer que amaba.

"te prometo que sere el mejor padre" le dijo a Hope colocando una mano en su vientre.

"yo se que lo seras" dijo Hope.

"solo debo encontrar una forma para que tu padre no me mate" bromeo Damien.

"no lo hara, no lo dejare, no puede dejar a su primer nieto sin un padre" dijo Hope "ahora quiero que me cuentes como lograste mantener vivo a mi padre y que hiciste todos estos años que no te vi"

"bien"

Damien le conto como fue que siguio ayudando a su padre con los Salvatore, como conocio a su madre, como estuvo investigando sobre the Hollow lo que lo llevo hasta New Orleans, como trato de mantenerse al margen de los problemas en los que se metian su familia, como conocio a su version bebe y lo adorable que era, como decidio dejar los Estados Unidos para no interferir en el pasado de sus padres, como viajo con su padre por Europa cuando tenia The hollow dentro, tambien se disculpo por no poder salvar a su madre a tiempo y finalmente como el y Elijah engañaron a Klaus para que solo Elijah se sacrificara para detener a The Hollow.

"lo siento por no poder salvar a tu madre, ella era grandiosa" sonrio Damien recordandola.

"no te preocupes, yo se que ella esta en un lugar mejor al igual que mi tio Elijah, te agradezco que salvaras a papa por mi"

"el estuvo algunos años enojado conmigo hasta que Caroline lo obligo a perdonarme" dijo Damien

"Lizzie me dijo que ellos estan saliendo" comento Hope

" ellos comenzaron a salir un poco despues de la muerte de Elijah, ambos estan buscando una forma de detener la fusion de las gemelas, por eso sus constantes viajes, pero dentro de lo que cabe ellos son felices juntos" dijo Damien.

"me alegro, papa merece ser feliz" dijo Hope mirando al hombre que platicaba con su tia Freya. "solo necesitamos acabar con Malivore para ser felices nosotros"

"lo se, tienes el peor suegro de la historia Mikaelson" bromeo Damien

"eres un idiota" Hope golpeo su pecho.

"bueno este idiota, es el padre de tu bebe, ademas no uses ese lenguaje frente a nuestro hijo, Mikaelson, no te enseñaron modales?" siguio molestando Damien.

"acabas de literalmente de decir idiota de nuevo"

Damien se arrodillo para estar frente al vientre de Hope.

" shhhh, no la escuches pequeño, asi son los americanos"

"no se como puedo amarte" se quejo Hope.

Damien levanto la cabeza para mirar Hope.

"yo tambien te amo, mi amor " beso su vientre " a ti tambien pequeño"

El siguiente dia, la pareja desperto temprano, despues de su encuentro en la plaza del pueblo habian decidido que pasarian la noche en la mansion Mikaelson, aun no le habian dicho sobre el embarazo a Klaus, Ella le habia pedido a su padre que hicieran una cena con toda la familia, incluyendo la familia de Caroline, ella queria darle la noticia a todos juntos, ademas no estaba de mas que hubiera mas gente para detener a su padre de matar a Damien cuando supiera que seria abuelo.

"necesito hablar con Landon" dijo Hope mientras acurrucaba mas en el pecho de Damien.

"pense que ya habias hablado con el" dijo el hellhound abrazandola mas fuerte.

"ayer lo intente pero el estaba muy molesto conmigo, y no quiero que se entere de lo nuestro por otra persona"

"entiendo y te apoyo" comento Damien besando su frente.

"solo que no se como hacerlo" suspiro Hope

"en ese caso creo que tengo algo que te puede servir" se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el armario, abrio una caja y saco un cristal " creo que estas familiarizada con esto" le entrego el cristal a la tribrida.

"gracias" dijo Hope besando al hellhound.

Hope estaba en el parque, habia usado el cristal para hablar con Landon, la simulacion no habia tomado bien la noticia de que ella seria madre junto con su hermano, pero era entendible. despues de todo, ellos eran pareja antes de que decidiera entrar en Malivore, ella lo habia engañado.

"presentandonos al servicio del portal" dijo la voz de Lizzie.

junto a la rubia tambien venia su gemelo moreno.

"traje ayuda" indico a Josie, quien solo movio la cabeza en señal de saludo.

Lizzie se sento junto a Hope en la banca, y ahora estaba incomodamente en medio de las dos chicas tensas.

"oigan, esto es... Lindo no? de nuevo unidas" trato Lizzie.

"genial " dijo Josie

"fantastico" dijo Hope.

"aunque las dos no se hablen, lo cual no entiendo por que no estan compitiendo por el amor del mismo Gnomo de jardin. creo que podemos ser mejores que eso como mujeres" comento Lizzie

"por supuesto" dijo Hope

"sin duda" acordo Josie

"bien, por que en lo personal, jamas he estado mejor" dijo Lizzie "mi trabajo funciono, mi mente esta bien, todas las crisis mentales fueron producto de mi imaginacion alimentadas por dos vampiros manipuladores que seguiran siendo para siempre mis enemigos"

"que pasara con Sebastian?" pregunto Hope, ella habia visto como su amiga estaba emocionada por el vampiro.

"el director Downtown Abbey quiere que lo inscribamos para sacarlo de las calles y tu novio esta de acuerdo" dijo Lizzie a Hope

"Landon no..." comenzo Josie

"nadie esta hablando del Hobbit, Josette, yo hablaba de Damien" dijo Lizzie.

"pero Landon es...tu sabes de Hope"

"supongo que no le dijiste todo a tu hermana" comento Hope a Lizzie.

"no era mi derecho a decir" comento de vuelta la rubia.

"alguien podria decirme de que estan hablando" pidio Josie

"Hope y Damien estan juntos...como juntos juntos" explico Lizzie a la morena.

"pense que ibas a volver con Landon, ustedes se amaban" dijo josie a Hope

"yo lo amo, pero no estoy enamorada de el" dijo Hope

"nuestra Hopey aqui, ya supero al gnomo y ahora esta saliendo con la version mejorada, debo decir que sus gustos mejoraron despues de caer en Malivore, cosa que no puedo decir de ti, querida hermana" dijo Lizzie.

"Lizzie" advirtio Hope.

"como sea, Damien me ayudara a vengarme de esos dos, despues de que deliberadamente me hicieron creer que estaba loca" continuo Lizzie

"deberias perdonar a Mg" dijo Josie

"jamas"

"no queria hacerte daño" defendio Josie

"me oculto cosas, cero estrellas"

"no fue el unico amigo ocultando secretos " josie miro a Hope

"yo tambien quise evitar herirlos" comento Hope

"si, pues, cero estrellas" dijo Josie " es lo que creo que es?" pregunto mirando el cristal en las manos de Hope

"si, ten, ya no lo necesito" Hope le entrego el cristal a Josie

"gracias"

"mirense, corazones y mentes claras, dejando que el poder de nuestro intelecto gobierne sobre nuestras emociones. avanzando con dignidad y gracias. esta es la definicion del poder femenino" comento Lizzie abrazando a ambas chicas. "me enorgullecen"

el telefono de Hope sono y vio el numero de la oficina de Alaric.

"tu padre, supongo que se preguntara por que no he llegado a la escuela" comento Hope levantandose de la banca. "las veo luego chicas"

las gemelas vieron como la tribrida se alejaba.

"necesito que me cuentes todo" pidio josie a Lizzie

"muy bien, por donde debo empezar?"

"por el principio"

Hope entro a la oficina de Alaric, el director en cuanto la vio se acerco a ella y la envolvio en un enorme abrazo.

"ummm...bien, buenos dias a ti tambien" sonrio Hope

"me contaste tu historia, pero ahora, con los recuerdos, me alegro que hayas vuelto" dijo Alaric " supongo que tu padre esta encantado"

"papa, esta bien, ahorita esta preparando una cena para todos, todo la familia viene, tu tambien estas invitado"

"una cena con los originales? no lo se"

"vamos, no sera tan malo, Caroline y las gemelas estaran" insistio "tambien Damien"

"bien, ire"

la tribrida sonrio al director.

"bien, debes estar ahi a las 8" dijo antes de salir de la oficina.

Damien estaba en la oficina de Vardemus, ambos estaban buscando una forma de cerrar el pozo de Malivore de una vez por todas, el hellhound no estaba dispuesto a que mas monstruos vinieran a la escuela o que estuvieran cerca de su novia embarazada.

"ya encontraste algo?" pregunto el hellhound a Vardemus.

"aun no" dijo el hombre.

"tal vez yo pueda tener una idea" los interrumpio Josie quien entro a la oficina junto con Landon

"somos todo oidos, señorita Saltzman" dijo Vardemus.

Josie inmediatamente les conto su loca idea sobre darle un cuerpo al subconciente de Landon.

" de todas las ideas descabelladas, esta se lleva el premio" dijo Vardemus

"por favor, esas ideas siempre son las mejores" dijo Damien.

"podria funcionar, no?" pregunto Josie.

"spongo que si" dijo el director "aunque requeriria cierto nivel de magia negra y se lo que opina tu padre de que practiques tal hechiceria"

"el tiene razon , joz. Esa es magia peligrosa y no vale la pena" comento Damien preocupado por la gemela.

"pero es de vida o muerte, lo entendera" dijo josie

" es que no se trata de entender, se trata de tu seguridad" insistio Damien

"tecnicamente es posible" dijo Vardemus

"genial" dijo Landon quien no habia hablado desde que entraron a la oficina.

"eso es todo lo que vas decir?, la chica se pondra en peligro por tu culpa" regaño Damien a Landon.

"que quieres que diga? no la estoy obligando, ella esta haciendo esto por su propia voluntad" se quejo Landon

"eres increible" dijo Damien molesto. " yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto Josie y no voy a participar, hay otra forma y la encontrare" dijo Damien antes de salir de la oficina.

Vardemus busco en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y saco un pequeño tridente.

"este tridente sera util, seguros que estan listos para esto?" le pregunto a la pareja.

"como dijo Damien, tecnicamente la unica persona que tiene que hacer algo peligroso es Josie y Hope" comento Landon.

"que crees que dira?" pregunto el director

"que perdimos la cabeza y que no somos heroes"

"y que le responderas paraa convencerla?"

"supongo que solo hay una forma para averiguarlo"

Hope estaba en el centro del pueblo comprando algunas cosas para la cena familiar, Caroline le habia enviado una lista pequeña, su padre estaba en Richmond para recoger a sus otros tios en el aeropuerto, asi que lo veria hasta mas tarde.

Caminaba tranquilamente por la banqueta cuando fue abordada por Landon.

"Hope!, espera!" pidio el chico mientras le tomaba las manos " te necesito"

"Landon, que haces aqui? pense que no queria hablar conmigo" comento la tribrida.

"yo siempre quiero hablar contigo" dijo el chico " te amo Hope Mikaelson"

"Landon, yo...necesitamos hablar, necesito decirte algo" dijo Hope

"diablos" una voz de detras de ella se quejo. "tenias que encontrar a Hope?" comento Landon a su gemelo.

"que demonios pasa aqui?" pregunto Hope confundida.

"creo que tenemos que hablar" dijo Landon.

Hope estaba sentada frente a Landon y su gemelo, aun no entendia que estaba pasando.

" el es Simu-Landon, use el prisma para manifestar mi subconsciente y luego Josie lo convirtio en un golem, enseñaselo" le pidio a su gemelo quien bajo el cuello de su camisa para enseñarle el cristal brillando en medio de su pecho. "lo usaremos como señuelo, dejaremos que el siguiente mosntruo se lo lleve o podemos arrojarlo al pozo nosotros mismos"

"no quiero ir al portal" se quejo Simu-Landon "quiero quedarme aqui con Hope" tomo la mano de la tribrida.

"creo que necesitas hablar con tu subconsciente sobre el espacio personal" comento Hope tirando su mano del agarre del golem.

"no crei que fuera tan hablador y rapido. Se escapo despues de que lo creamos, supongo que para encontrarte" comento Landon "cuando la luna alcance su punto mas alto esta noche, simu-yo se desintegrara"

"que? nadie me hablo de eso" entro en panico el golem

"eso como cierra el portal?" Hope aun seguia confundida.

"ahi es donde entras tu" dijo Landon explicando el resto del plan.

"mi sangre no es suficiente para mantener el portal cerrado, tengo que activar mi lado vampirico, Malivore lo escupira y creara un nuevo portal" explico Hope

"no, si se desintegra antes de que haya algo que escupir, el portal se cerrara y no habra otro, ambos problemas resueltos" termino Landon.

Hope medito el plan, tenia sentido para ella, solo estaba un poco preocupada en como afectaria la perdida de sangre a su bebe.

"todo vuelve a la normalidad, bueno casi"

"te amo Hope" dijo Simu-Lando de la nada.

"por favor deja de decir eso" pidio landon a su gemelo.

"no puedo evitarlo, quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, amo a Hope..."

"ad somnum" Hope uso un hechizo para dormir a golem. "Landon, realmente necesitamos hablar"

Hope estaba en el cuarto de Landon preparandose para la tranfusion de sangre, La enfermera de la escuela le dijo que estaria bien la transfusion mientras no fuera mas de 2 unidades de sangre, y si se sentia mal que parara de inmediato el procedimiento. Landon la estaba ayudando pero estaba callado, su platica no habia salido muy bien, ella habia roto el corazon del chico y ahora estaba segura de que la odiaba.

"te amo Landon, pero estoy enamorada de Damien" dijo mirandolo a los ojos.

"es enserio, me estas dejando por mi hermano, pense que me amabas Hope, yo aun te amo" dijo el chico.

"las cosas son distintas ahora"

"que tan distintas pueden ser, creo que si me das una oportunidad podemos volver a como eramos antes" insistio el chico

"ya no podemos volver a lo que eramos"

"por que dices eso, claro que se puede"

"no se puede Landon, no se puede por que estoy embarazada!"

Landon la miro el shock.

"yo..lo siento , no queria que te enteraras asi"

"ya no importa" dijo el chico y se fue, dajandola sola en la habitacion.

Ahora veia como el chico la miraba con descepcion y enojo.

"estas lista?" dijo de forma seca. Ella solo asintio.

Landon la miraba como si quisiera llorar.

"no vamos hablar? no diras nada" pregunto Hope.

"no tengo mucho que decir...Felicidades"comento Landon sin ganas.

"y que tal si le pregunto a el?" dijo Hope, ella queria que el chico le dijera lo mala persona que era, que la odiaba. su silencio y su apatia la estaba matando.

"el es mi subconsciente, no tiene filtro, hasta donde yo se, soy un ser mas complejo y maduro" comento Landon

"las personas maduras hablan"

"estamos hablando, Hope" dijo Landon.

"dime como te sientes, dime que me odias, lo mala persona que soy por hacerte esto, me preocupo por ti Landon"

"ya no importa lo que sienta, solo hacer lo correcto" dijo Landon

"no hay nada mas que quieras decirme?" pregunto Hope.

"te amo mucho, sin importar lo que hagas" dijo simulando cuando desperto.

Landon lo miro y se fue, no podia soportar ver mas a Hope, no cuando su subconsciente declaraba su amor eterno.

habia pasado un buen rato en silencio, cuando el golem rompio la quietud.

"no sabia que las agujas me dieran tanto miedo, creo que tendre que añadirlo a la lista. Espacios reducidos, bichos con alas y ahora agujas, perdona... estoy hablando mas de la cuenta, cuando estoy nervioso no para de hablar"

"y si nos limitamos a esperar, pero en silencio" sugirio Hope.

"esta bien" acordo simuLandon.

estuvieron en silencio como 20 segundos antes de que SimuLandon volviera a hablar.

"no te odio, sabes?"

"tambien te dan miedo los silencios?" pregunto Hope, cansada.

"pronto morire, que tiene de malo hablar?" comento el golem.

"pues finges demasiado bien" comento Hope.

"no te puedo odiar por que te amo demasiado, y prefiero tenerte a medias en mi vida a no tenerte por completo" confeso simuLandon.

"estas seguro de eso, no te culpo si me odiaras, me lo meresco"

"no te lo mereces, tu te mereces el mundo Hope, es cierto que me siento triste que no sea yo quien te lo de, pero me alegro que encontraras a alguien que si, Damien es un gran hombre, el ha cuidado de mi y de Raf desde que eramos pequeños, tal vez no directamente pero se encargo de que encontraramos buenos hogares de acogida" dijo SimuLandon. "y no le digas esto, pero estoy muy orgulloso de ser su hermano, aunque me fastidie" sonrio

"no se lo dire, lo prometo" sonrio Hope.

"seras una gran madre Hope"

"gracias"

"y lamento que Landon, no quiera hablar contigo, no temo admitir mis sentimientos pero el si, por eso no quiere hablar, por eso no esta aqui" confeso " podemos darnos la mano antes de que Lizzie venga por mi?" pidio

Hope sonrio y estrecho su mano.

Hope estaba descansadon cuando sintio que alguien se sento a su lado en la cama.

"perdon por despertarte, cariño" comento Damien "pero la escuela fue evacuada y queria saber si estabas bien, no creo que fuera buena idea que dieras sangre en tu estado, que tal si dañara el bebe"

"que sucedio?" pregunto Hope.

"en resumen, parece que mi querido hermano mayor Clarke se estaba pasando por el director Vardemus y al parecer Josie creo un objeto oscuro de poder indeterminado" explico Damien.

" sigue vivi? los ayudare" dijo Hope tratando de levantarse.

"estas loca, amor. necesitas descansar por ti y por el bebe, nosotros nos escargaremos, tu padre y tus tios me ayudaran a encontrar a Clarke, tu solo descansa" pidio Damien besando suavemente los labios de Hope, haciendola sonreir. "volvere mas tarde"

Hope miro como su novio, salio de la habitacion.

"hola" una voz la saludo, entonces vio como Clarke se hacia visible. "Me extrañaste?"

"Clarke? como entraste?"

"mi anillo, crea ilusiones, espere a que tus amigos se fueran de la escuela" comento mientras se acercaba a ella.

Hope estaba apunto de lanzar un hechizo hacia el cuando Clark le coloco unos grilletes en las muñecas.

"sorpresa, los encontre en el arsenal, estan hechizados para neutralizar los poderes de una bruja, otra medida de seguridad de Ric , contra los sobrenaturales" comento mientras jalaba una silla cerca de la cama de Hope y se sentaba.

"Por favor, adelante. ponte comodo" dijo Hope con sarcasmo. "mientras tanto dime que rayos haces aqui"

"despues de que mi hermano me mato, mi padre me trajo a la vida, pero no antes de que le jurara que regresaria para acabar contigo, pero mi querido padre me la volvio a hacer" explico Clarke

"y como fue esta vez? parece un genio sobrenatural encantador"

"mi forma se esta descomponiendo, me dio un plazo para controlarme, tuve que consumir personas y monstruos para permanecer estable, pero no funciono, devore todo mi suministro de monstruos y sigo inestable" comento mientras rozaba su cara para mosntrar como su piel se escurria para mostrar el barro debajo. "un hombre de barro siempre sera un hombre de barro, pero eso se acabo, tengo una nueva solucion, tu, para que matarte si puedo convertirme en un tribrido poderoso y enfrentarme a mi padre de una vez por todas?"

"todo mundo quiere ser un tribrido hasta que tiene que ser un tribrido" dijo hope con cansancio.

Clarke la miro, sacando el tridente de su saco.

"que es eso?" pregunto Hope

"un arma que tu frenemy Josie me ayudo a crear" comento mientras se cortaba la palma de la mano con el "ahora mi consciencia sera transferida a la proxima persona que corte, se que no deberia presumir tu y mi hermano me arruinaron y ahora voy a vengarme, esto sera divertido" dijo mientras se ponia cara a cara con la tribrida.

Hope lo golpeo alejandolo de ella y salio corriendo de la habitacion.

"no te queda mucha sangre, que tan lejos puedes correr?" dijo Clarke mientras iba destras de ella. "Hope? Hope" dijo mientras la buscaba entre los pasillos.

entonces la miro

"para ser todapoderosa, no eres muy buena para jugar a las escondidas" se burlo, entonces le lanzo el tridente, pero solo atraveso a la tribrida, mostrando que solo era una ilusion.

La ilusion le sonrio para luego desaparecer.

"que astuta" comento Clarke cuando se dio cuenta que faltaba el anillo magico en su dedo.

Hope cerro la puerta de la habitacion con llave, ella se sentia realmente cansada por la falta de sangre.

"bonito truco, abre la puerta Hope" golpeo la puerta Clarke

Hope corrio hacia la ventana y salto por el balcon.

"alguien que me ayude!" grito, ella esperaba que Damien o cualquiera estuviera cerca.

caminaba por el jardin pidiendo ayuda cuando se topo de nuevo con Clarke, qien la agarro del cuello con fuerza.

"da igual a donde vayas, nadie ayudara" dijo Clarke levantando el tridente para clavarlo en Hope, una mano lo detuvo. Hope puso observar a Landon por detas del hombro de Clarke.

"hola, hermano" saludo Landon golpeando a Clarke en la cara repetidamente hasta que solto a Hope. "te oi gritar, estas bien?" pregunto Landon a Hope.

"me siento mejor, ahora que estas aqui" contesto Hope.

"debiste saltar al pozo tu, en vez de tu noviecita" comento Clarke "volvieron? los dramas amorosos a veces son dificiles de seguir" bromeo Clarke

"estoy cansada de oir te voz" dijo Hope

"no te preocupes, pronto dejaras de oirla" dijo Clarke

Landon Tacleo a Clarke y ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea.

"sigo sin entenderlo" dijo Clarke levantandose del suelo

"que cosa?" pregunto Landon levatandose tambien.

"lo que nuestro padre ve en ti, claramente Damien es mejor que tu" lo pateo Clarke " puedes revivir pero no tienes poderes, siempre tiene que aparecer alguien para salvarte" lo golpeo en la cara "eres patetico"

"me da igual lo que nuestro padre o tu piensen de mi, solo me importa ella" dijo Landon

Clarke estaba apunto de volver a golpear a Landon cuando Hope uso los grilletes para atrapar el brazo de Clarke y golpearlo. le dio vario golpes hasta que Clarke la golpeo en el pecho y la mando a unos metros lejos de el.

"lo siento Hope, es una asunto familiar"

Landon lo golpeo en la pierna y le hio una llave en el cuello tratando de ahogar al golem.

"estoy impresionada" dijo Hope

"no lo estes, siempre sera el hijo inferior" dijo Clarke apenas.

"visto desde aqui no lo parece" comento Landon "hazlo, a ella no la necesitas, me necesitas a mi, hazlo"

"Landon, no" grito Hope

"esto es por ti Hope" dijo Landon

"no!"grito la tribrida cuando Clarke encajo el tridente en la pierna de Landon.

"no es lo que planee pero por lo menos los fenix son inmortales" comento Clarke

Landon se bajo el cuello de la camiseta para revelar el cristal brillando en su pecho.

"mañana moriras, bum, yo gano"

"vamos"

una luz brillante salio del pecho de Clarke y entro en simuLandon.

"vaya esto dio un giro inesperado" dijo mientras veia como Hope se arrancaba los grilletes con su fuerza. "me vas a atacar no?"

"no,yo lo hare" dijo una voz detras de el

Clarke se giro para ver a Damien con brillantes ojos rojos.

"hola hermano" dijo Damien antes de noquiarlo de un solo golpe. Clarke en el cuerpo de simulando cayo al piso. Damien corrio hcia Hope quien cayo en sus brazos sin fuerza.

"por que tardaste tanto" dijo Hope al hellhound antes de que sus ojos se cerraran del cansancio.

Hope se desperto de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba en un cuarto diferente.

"como te sientes cariño?"pregunto Damien apartando el cabello de la frente de Hope.

"mucho mejor, ahora" sonrio " que hiciste con Clarke?"

"despues de tenerte en mi cuarto a salvo, lo arrastre hasta el pozo y lo arroje a el, papa se ha ido para siempre esta vez" le aseguro Damien.

"enserio?"

"si, amor, ya no hay mas Malivore y sus monstruos" le aseguro Damien." y hablando de padres, el tuyo esta muy preocupado, esta abajo preguntando por ti, junto a toda tu familia y la mia"

"supongo que es hora de darles la noticia" comento Hope

"supongo que si" sonrio Damien.

"estaras a mi lado?" pregunto Hope tomando su mano

"siempre y para siempre" juro Damien besando el interior de su muñeca.

"hagamoslo entonces" dijo Hope jalandolo hacia la puerta.

Damien solo sonrio mientras la seguia.


	36. Chapter 36

Klaus estaba parado frente a la puerta, escuchaba los sollozos de dolor de su hija al otro lado pero el no podia hacer nada, se sentia impotente.

"ella estara bien Nik" dijo Caroline tomando la mano del hibrido.

Klaus asintio mirando de nuevo hacia la puerta.

su hija estaba dando a luz a su nieto o nieta, Damien y ella habian decidido no saber el sexo del bebe hasta su nacimiento, parecia ayer cuando Hope le anuncio sobre su embarazo.

Klaus observo como su hija bajaba tomada de la mano con el hellhound. ambos se miraban felices, como si el hecho que Ryan Clarke haya tratado de cambiar su lugar con ella no hubiera pasado.

Klaus se acerco a su hija y la abrazo fuerte, sentirla entre sus brazos y saber que estaba perfectamente bien.

"estoy bien, papa. No te preocupes" trato de calmarlo Hope mientras se reia un poco de su actitud sobreprotectora.

"soy tu padre, mi lobo pequeño, siempre me preocupare" comento el hibrido disfrutando de la cercania de su hija.

"papa, Damien y yo tenemos un anuncio que hacer" dijo Hope contra su pecho, Klaus a regañadientes solto a su hija.

"has entrado en razon y sabes que este idiota, no te merece" comento el hibrido mirando hacia Damien.

"auch,Klaus" se quejo Damien poniendo una mano en su pecho " pense que eramos amigos"

"no soy tu amigo" dijo el hibrido secamente "el amor que mi hija siente por ti, es lo unico que se interpone entre mi y que tenga tu corazon en mi mano. no me gustas y no te considero digno de mi princesa, pero como parece que la haces feliz, te tolerare"

el hellhound iba a decir algo cuando una pareja con una pequeña niña de se acerco hacia ellos.

"Mo mac tire" dijo un hombre rubio abrazando a Damien.

"papa, es un gusto que hayas llegado" sonrio el hellhound a su padre.

"hola cariño" lo abrazo la mujer rubia que acompañaba al padre de Damien.

"Maggie, es un gusto verte"

Damien sintio un tiron en su pantalon

"hola, Annie" tomo a la niña en sus brazos, quien lo abrazo fuerte. "Hope, quiero presentarte a mi familia, Familia, ella es Hope, el amor de mi vida"

La tribrida se sonrojo con la presentacion.

"mucho gusto" dijo Hope estrechando la mano con los padres de Damien.

Despues de las presentaciones familiares, Damien se aclaro la garganta y tomo la mano de Hope.

"familia, los reunimos aquie para darles una noticia" empezo Damien.

"se van a casar?" pregunto Kol mientras veia como su hermano se tensaba con esa noticia.

"no tio Kol, por lo menos aun no" comento Hope, miro a Damien quien solo asintio para que les diera la noticia. "la noticia es...que estoy embarazada, Damien y yo vamos a ser padres en algunos meses mas"

Las mujeres de inmediato fueron a abrazar y felicitar a la pareja, Klaus solo se quedo ahi parado, tratando de comprender que su pequeña iba a tener un bebe.

Klaus miro la sonrisa del hellhound y sus ojos se volvieron dorados, camino hacia Damien y lo tomo del cuello.

"TU, TE ATREVISTE A PROFANAR A MI HIJA?"

"Klaus, todo fue antes de que te conociera, ademas la amo y la respeto" dijo Damien un poco asustado

"papa!, dejalo en paz" pidio Hope.

"TE MATARE, ERES UN HOMBRE MUERTO"

"suficiente" dijo Caroline, Camino hacia su novio y le rompio el cuello.

Klaus se desperto un tiempo despues, Hope estaba su lado.

"hey, volviste"dijo su hija con una sonrisa.

"donde esta el idiota de tu novio?" pregunto Klaus buscandolo con la mirada.

"el esta con sus padres" le informo Hope. " papa, yo lo amo y quieras o no el es el padre de mi hijo"

"no me recuerdes eso" se quejo Klaus

"sabias que este dia llegaria, por que te es tan dificil aceptarlo?" pregunto la tribrida

"por que eres mi niña, y no supe en que momento te convertiste en esta hermosa mujer frente a mi, y estoy asustado, tengo miedo de que ya no me necesitas mas" confeso el hibrido.

"oh papa, se lo que es vivir en un mundo donde no estas y creeme siempre te voy a necesitar, mucho mas ahora" comento Hope tocando su vientre.

"sere abuelo" sonrio Klaus poniendo la mano sobre el vientre de su hija "esto te hace feliz, el te hace feliz?"

"mas que nada en el mundo" sonrio Hope

Klaus caminaba de un lado hacia otro mientras esperaba, cuando Damien entro corriendo por el pasillo.

"ella esta bien? ya nacio el bebe?" pregunto procupado.

"ella esta ahi adentro, Freya, Davina y Keelin estan con ella" dijo Klaus.

"ella estara bien, no te preocupes" comento Caroline mientras sentaba al Hellhound en una de las sillas frente a la puerta.

"estas segura?" le pregunto Damien a Caroline.

"si" dijo la rubia

Klaus observo la cara de preocupacion de Damien, tal vez el no estaba convencido de que el hellhound mereciera a su hija, pero en los ultimos meses, su perspectiva del chico habia cambiado.

El vio como Damien se desvivia por hacer feliz a Hope, nunca lo escucho alguna vez quejarse cuando su niña tenia antojos raros a media noche. Aun recuerda sus conversacion algunos meses atras.

Klaus habia ido a cenar con Caroline esa noche y despues de dejar a la rubia en la escuela se dirigio a su casa, al abrir la puerta, el olor a hot cakes. camino hacia la cocina, donde encontro a Damien sirviendolos en un plato

"que estas haciendo?" pregunto Klaus al hellhound.

"hot cakes, creo que es obvio" dijo el chico

"a las 3 y media de la madrugada?"

"Hope dijo que el bebe tenia antojo de hot cakes de arandanos, asi que baje para prepararle unos" comento Damien como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

Klaus se rio, recordando que Hope solo tenia que decir que el bebe queria tal cosa, para hacer que Damien cumpliera sus caprichos.

"sabes que Hope solo usa lo del bebe para salirse con la suya, no?" pregunto el hibrido, curioso por saber si el hellhound podia ver que estaba siendo manipulado.

"no me molesta" respondio Damien "ella esta teniendo un bebe, lo que significa para mi, que si hay algo que quiera y yo puedar darle, lo hare. Ella se lo merece"

"que sientes por mi hija?" pregunto Klaus.

"la amo, ella es la persona mas importante en mi vida, ella y el bebe son mi familia, y la familia esta por encima de todo" comento Damien antes de tomar el plato y un vaso de leche, dejando al hibrido en la cocina.

Klaus sonrio, eso era parte del lema familiar.

siempre y para siempre, la familia por encima de todo.

su hija estaba en buenas manos.

los recuerdos de Klaus fueron cortados cuando la puerta se abrio, Damien de inmediato se paro para ver a la persona que salia de la puerta.

Freya le sonrio a ambos hombres.

"ya termino, todo. Ambos pueden pasar y conocer a las nuevas adiciones a la familia" dijo Freya

"adiciones?" pregunto Damien confundido mientras entraba al cuarto

Klaus entro detras de Damien, entonces la miro en medio de la habitacion, su hija acostada en la cama, su cara mostraba lo exhausta que estaba y los pequeños bultos en cada brazo.

"son dos" dijo Damien asombrado.

"felicidades, Damien. Eres el padre de una hermosa niña y un lindo niño" lo felicito Keelin.

Klaus miro como el chico sonrio, se acerco a Hope besando con gran reverencia su frente y tomando a un bulto de los brazos de su amada.

"entonces cuales seran los nombres?" pregunto Davina a la sonriente pareja.

Damien y Hope se miraron por unos segundos.

"esta pequeña de aqui" comento Hope sosteniendo a su hija. "sera Hayley Cadhla Mikaelson-Darcy"

"y este pequeño es Rian Niklaus Mikaelson-Darcy" anuncio Damien acercando al niño a su abuelo. "toma, conoce a tu tocayo" le entrego el bebe a Klaus.

el hibrido tomo al niño entre sus brazos, tenia el mismo color de cabello de Hope y muchos de sus rasgos, el niño abrio los ojos mostrando su iris gris, el hibrido estaba seguro que cambiarian a un azul claro con el tiempo.

"el es hermoso" escucho la voz de Caroline en su hombro

"ciertamente lo es" acordo Klaus.

" deja de monopolizar a mi nieto, Nik" se quejo la voz de Rebekah.

"bien " se quejo el hibrido entregandole el niño a su hermana.

"el es la cosa mas linda que he visto, sabia que ustedes dos harian a los bebes mas adorables" comento Rebekah.

"ven papa, quiero que conoscas a tu nieta" ofrecio Hope.

el hibrido camino hacia su hija y tomo la bebe de sus brazos. la pequeña tenia el cabello oscuro como Damien pero al igual que su hermano, se parecia mucho a Hope, penso el hibrido. la pequeña se movio un poco en sus brazos y abrio los ojos, Klaus estaba seguro que tendria los ojos verdes con motas doradas que tenia su tocaya, aunque tambien podia terminar igualando los ojos de su padre.

"siento decirte esto, mi lobo pequeño, pero esta es la niña mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida" bromeo Klaus.

"no te preocupes papa, yo tambien pienso que es la niña mas hermosa que he visto" sonrio Hope con cansancio.

Klaus miro a la niña en sus brazos, asi como a su hija, esto era el futuro de la familia Original, el sabia que Elijah y Hayley en donde sea que esten estarian orgullosos de lo que han creado.

*** Rian y Cadhla son nombre irlandeses, es un guiño a los origines del Damien.

Rian (ree-an) significa pequeño rey

Cadhla (Ky-lah) significa hermosa y con gracia

Mon mac tire es mi lobo en gaelico*******


End file.
